Harry Potter e a Dimensão Alternativa
by Vizinhok6
Summary: E se Harry viajasse para uma dimensão alternativa, e encontrasse a menina que sobreviveu, Hariet Potter, que namora seu inimigo Draco Malfoy. E se Hermione da dimensão alternativa fosse burra e o Rony fosse frio e inteligente.
1. Capitulo 1

Aviso:

Primeiramente antes de começar a historia, eu quero deixar algumas coisas claras:

1- Eu não possuo Harry Potter, não sou J.K Rowling

2- O Fanfic ira se passar entre o Cálice de Fogo e a Ordem da Fênix, então pode ter algum spoiler sobre esses livros e alguns outros

3- Esse é o meu primeiro Fanfic, então não fiquem com raiva de mim é minha primeira vez

-Um Objeto Estranho

Hermione estava subindo as escadas depois de uma longa tarde na biblioteca. Ela passava horas lá estudando para as aulas e alguns ocasiões tentando achar informações sobre algo ou alguém para ajudar um de seus amigos.

Sempre foi assim, desde o seu primeiro ano ela e seus amigos sempre se metiam em alguma aventura cheia de mistérios, e era quase sempre ela quem tinha de pesquisar sobre algo ou alguém e juntar as peças do quebra cabeça para descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo, ela nunca tivera problemas com isso, mas dessa vez tinha de admitir que estava tendo certos obstáculos bem sólidos que a impediam de encontrar as respostas ara perguntas que rondavam sua cabeça a semanas.

Desde o dia em que leram o nome de seu amigo, Harry Potter, e colocaram no Torneio Tri bruxo, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser sobre quem havia colocado o nome dele no Cálice de Fogo, quem poderia querer Harry morto?.

Ela ainda não sabia porem desde então ela passava varias horas na biblioteca, não só para descobrir este novo mistério, mas também porque seus dois amigos mais próximos haviam brigado e ela não queria ficar no meio da briga.

Hermione chegou em um ponto da escada onde ela teve de pular para evitar o buraco que havia entre os degraus. Ela pulou e levantou a cabeça para continuar a caminhada, porem algo chamou a atenção dela. Algo que estava no canto esquerdo da escada. Algo que brilhava em roxo.

Hermione se apressou para ver o que poderia ter aquele brilho tão intenso, porem, para seu desagrado, tudo que encontrou foi um colar que pareci um vira- tempo.

Ele tinha a estrutura igual porem não era dourado como o vira tempo que ele teve quando era do terceiro ano, este era preto e areia dentro da ampulheta era roxo, porem o que mais chamou a atenção de Hermione foram os símbolos que lembravam runas, se olhasse de longe, nos entornos da ampulheta. Infelizmente ela não reconheceu nenhum dos símbolos como uma runa.

O que poderia estar escrito aqui? pensou Hermione.

Mas antes que tivesse mais tempo de estudar o objeto em suas mãos, ela foi interrompida por seguidas risadas que ela conhecia muito bem. Pirraça. Ele devia ter feito mais uma de suas brincadeiras, desde seu primeiro ano Hermione sabia que este fantasma não podia ser controlado nem pelos monitores por isso ela precisava sair dali se não quisesse ser a próxima vitima.

Ela correu e só parou quando avistou o quadro da mulher gorda.

—Asnice- ofegou ela

E sem nenhum comentário vindo da mulher gorda o quadro foi aberta sem mais nem menos, como se a mulher gorda soubesse que ela estava com pressa para adentrar.

Hermione adentrou a sala comunal de sua casa e soltou um suspiro de alivio quando viu que todos haviam ido dormir, o que encontrou lá foram as protonas vazias e a lareira com o fogo baixo quase apagado.

Mesmo que fosse tarde e que ela tivesse aula amanhã, ela não conseguiu conter o impulso de estudar a coisa que segurava. Ela começou a olha-la atentamente, procurando descobrir qual língua era aquela.

Oh pensou Hermione Eu já vi isso em algum lugar.

Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório das meninas e foi direto para a seu malão. Era costume seu guardar seus livros em pilhas dentro de seu malão assim ficava mais fácil de encontrar cada livro. Quando o abriu viu uma pilha de livros maior e outra menor, ela dividia de acordo com a frequência que os lia. A pilha maior era de livros que ela já havia lido, a menor era a de livros que ela estava lendo.

Ela começou a revista pela pilha maior, já que ela tinha certeza de que havia lido o livro com aquela linguagem a dias, quem sabe meses.

Ela tirou a enorme pilha de dentro do malão e colocou em cima de sua cama onde começou a olhar as capas procurando alguma que a parecesse familiar, o primeiro que viu foi _Hogwarts: Uma Historia_ e de cara já o jogou de volta no malão.

Então ela voltou a olhar os livros e encontrou _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ e o jogou também no malão, sabia muito bem que se quisesse encontrar algo era melhor não procurar em um livro de Trato de Animais.

Então ela encontrou um livro com o titulo que se assemelhava aos dos símbolos que ela havia visto no objeto misterioso. Ele tinha uma capa preta fosca e era bastante grosso.

Ela começou a folhe-lo, suas paginas tinham uma cor bege e quase todas eram cheias de rasgos, alguns com fia adesiva como se alguém tivesse tentado consertar os rasgos que pareciam bem antigos.

Fora os rasgos e a fita adesiva o livro quase não tirou as duvidas de Hermione, o livro assim como o vira tempo ou seja lá o que seja, era cheio de símbolos sem nenhuma especificação ou tradução.

Frustada e cansada de tanto mistério, Hermione vira quase todas as paginas do livro sem nem estuda-las até que encontra uma pagina, que, pelo incrível que pareça, era mais acabada do que as outras. Essa, porem, tinha a tradução de alguns dos símbolos para o inglês.

Antes que pudesse estudar melhor as palavras escritas ali. Ela foi interrompida por um ronco vindo da cama ao lado do sua.

Ela olhou o relógio ao lado de sua cama para ver se poderia continuar sua pesquisa. Ele sempre a despertava as cinco da manhã, mas agora ele marcava meia noite e trinta e dois minutos.

Hermione guardou toda a pilha dentro de seu malão, tomando o cuidado de colocar o livro de capa preta por cima de todos, e marcando a pagina que continha as traduções com uma folha. Ela fechou o malão e deitou na cama, se deixando ser engolida pela escuridão.


	2. Capitulo 2

Trouxas Sabem sobre Magia?

Harry foi acordado por um ronco profundo de Rony, ele mal havia dormido direito e já havia começado mais um dia, mais um dia depois de sua briga com seu melhor amigo.

Fala serio? até quando Rony iria insistir que ele próprio havia se escrito no torneio, como ele podia pensar isso se o torneio, ele estava arriscando a própria vida neste torneio. Ele deviria estar apoiando Harry, porem no lugar ele estava era começando uma intriga com ele.

Harry saiu de sua cama com um pulo, desceu as escadas do dormitório e foi direta para a sala comunal, e para a sua felicidade a encontrou vazia a não ser por uma garota de cabelos expressos e castanhos que estava sentada em uma protona e que segurava um livro preto com símbolos estranhos em frente a lareira acessa.

Quando Hermione viu Harry se aproximando, tinha certeza de que o amigo esteve pensando em sua briga com Rony. Meninos! .Porem ela não poderia culpar Harry por brigar com Rony pois sabia que ele não quis entrar nesse torneio, entretanto também não podia ignorar que se eles se ignorasse muito iam acabar com sua amizade, e no processo com a dela com eles dois.

—Pensando de novo sobre a briga com Rony ?- perguntou Hermione tentando não parecer muito rude ao abordar o assunto.

—Ele é quem começou, como se eu quisesse participar do torneio- falou Harry com um pouco de raiva.

—Sei que foi errado a atitude de Rony, mas vocês não podem se ignorar para sempre. Harry!. Ele é seu melhor amigo- exclama Hermione.

—Sobre o que voce está lendo?- pergunta Harry apontando para o livro de capa preta, tentando mudar de assunto.

—Ah- fala Hermione- É sobre algo que eu encontrei n corredor ontem-

Ela abriu o livro na pagina em que estava marcado e pega o objeto que o estava marcando. Era um colar com uma ampulheta que se assemelhava ao vira tempo, que eles havia usado no ano passado para salvar Sirius Black e Bicuço, porem este no lugar de ser dourado com areia na ampulheta, ele era preto com uma areia roxa na ampulheta e cheio de símbolos nos entornos.

—Um vira tempo!- falou Harry

—Não, não é um vira tempo eu já tentei viajar no tempo, mas toda vez que um giro ele, ele não faz completamente nada- explicou Hermione- Eu não sei o que pode ser-

Ela dá o objeto para Harry que,mesmo depois da explicação longa da amiga, começa a rodar seus entornos, mas nada acontece.

—Eu já disse ele não faz nada- disse Hermione

Porem Harry continua a rodar os entornos, esperando até que os símbolos fiquem todos alinhados, quando ele consegue, a areia dentro da ampulheta começa a brilhar mais intensamente e o objeto começa a esquentar em brasa nas mãos de Harry, o calor foi tão intenso e repentino que ele deixou o objeto cair no chão.

Quando ele atinge o chão a areia dentro da ampulheta e jogada para fora e espelhado no chão aos pês deles, a areia acaba caindo também nos pês e panturrilha dos dois. Quando ela cai na pele deles ela está quente como água fervente e brilha mais intensamente.

Os dois soltaram exclamações de dor e surpresa.

— O que voce fez?- pergunta Hermione se ajoelhando para olhar a perna que parecia ter uma queimadura de segundo grau.

—Eu... eu só alinhei os símbolos- falou Harry ainda em choque por causa da areia quente

Ele também se ajoelha para olhar sua perna que agora parece estar queimando. A panturrilha de Harry estava muito vermelha e tinha uma parte que estava roxa como a areia da ampulheta, ele tocou a parte roxa e foi invadido por uma pontado de dor intensa, que o fez pular.

— Temos que ir para a ala hospitalar-

...

Quando os dois chegaram a ala hospitalar, seus machucados pareciam ter crescido de tamanho e ficado mais roxos, alem de queimarem com se tivesse posto álcool em cima deles.

A ala hospitalar estava vazia a não ser pela Madame Pomfrey, que parecia estar descansando de uma noite longa de trabalho.

—Ah- disse ela ao avista-los- Oi, então qual é o machucado?

—Madame Pomfrey nos acabamos nos queimando- falou Hermione rispidamente.

—Podem se deitar naquelas duas camas agorinha irei dar uma olhada nessas queimaduras-

Sem esperar mais os dois se deitaram nas camas esperaram Madame Pomfrey estudar suas queimaduras.

—Hum interessante- falou ela enquanto estudava as queimaduras de Harry - Muito interessante

—Desculpe- falou Harry - Mas o que é interessante?

—Suas queimaduras parecem estar crescendo como se estivessem tomando toda a pele- respondeu Madame Pomfrey, que mesmo com a cara preocupada tentou animar Harry- Elas só parecem... Agora é melhor voce dormir-

Ela deu para ele uma copo cheio para ele tomar e falou

—Ele vai estimular o sono e paralisar a parte machucada do corpo- explicou ela- Então seja um bom garoto e tome tudo-

—OK - falou Harry se apressando para tomar o conteúdo do copo e aliviar a dor que sentia, Ele bebeu o primeiro e o segundo rapidamente, já o terceiro, quarto e quinto foram diminuindo de velocidade, até que o quinto e ultimo gole foi lento.

Ele colocou o copo vazio em cima da mesa junto com seus óculos e jogou no breu da subconsciência, sem qualquer sonho. Só ele e seu precioso descanso.

...

Harry acordou por causa do sensação de estar em um cano de esgoto, um bem pequeno alias. Mesmo não tendo claustrofobia, ele ainda se sentia desconfortável, agora sabia como alguém gordo se senti ao passar por um escorregador menor que horrível.

Mas para a sua sorte essa sensação passou rápido, quer dizer, em menos de meio minuto, ou que ele julgava ser isso, essa sensação parou era como se estivesse de volta ao quarto da ala hospitalar. Ele podia até senti a leveza dos lençóis.

Ele se sentia muito melhor de suas queimaduras, sentia como se pudesse correr em uma corrida, agora quando se levantou, esperando ver o rosto da Madame Promfey zangando por ter acordado no meio do tratamento enquanto deveria estar em repouso ou a cama de Hermione que estava do outro lado da ala hospitalar, com ela acordada em perfeito estado. Ele se surpreendeu. Ele só não estava na ala hospitalar como também não estava em Hogwarts.

Parecia ser de noite, uma noite muito fria por sinal, ele estava em um dos becos sem saída de Londres. Este era escuro e era recheado de prédios ao redor, que nem pareciam ter vida em seu interior por causa da falta de luz. Apartamentos. Porem nada de magico.

Só depois de uma boa revisada e do cheiro horrível que estava vindo das latas de lixo que estavam ao lado dele, foi que ele decidiu se levantar e sair dali. Não aguentava o cheiro o horrível que penetrava em suas narinas, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele estava tão distraído pelo fedor que não percebeu que estava usando roupas grandes demais para ele, nem o fato de estar se dirigindo para perto de uma bando de pessoas perto de um latão em fogo.

Essa pessoas tinham aparências horríveis, usavam trapos como roupas e tinham armas de fogo em mãos. Armas que foram apontadas para Harry quando ele se aproximou muito.

—Que esta fazendo garoto?- Rosnou um homem com cabelos crespos e olhos cinzentos. Ele apontava para Harry uma espingarda que parecia ter sido feita a mão, mas mesmo assim continuava ameaçadora - Este beco e nosso?

O fogo ficou mais alto dando uma visão mais ampla de todo o grupo. O grupo tinha de dez a onze pessoas, todas pareciam sedentas por um pouco de calor. Tinha pessoas na frente, atras, velhas, adultas e até jovens que pareciam ter a sua idade.

Harry só conseguia ver as expressões das pessoas da frente, já que estavam mais perto do fogo. Era uns quatro homens. Cada um com sua arma.

O que estava na extremidade direita, vestia trapos como qualquer um dos outros e tinha uma barba escarlate enorme, ela chagava até seu peito. Ela usava um gorro preto que cobria seu cabelo por completo e era muito mais alto e mais corpulento do que rosto cheio de marcas e aranhão, e um nariz quedado dava a impressão de ter no minimo trinta anos. Ele brincava com uma arma que parecia uma balestra feita a mão. Não parecia tão serio que nem o outro cara, mas isso não quer dizer que não era perigoso.

O outro, que estava ao lado dele, era bem mais jovem, parecia inexperiente e com medo. Ele era alto como os outros e muito mais magro do que o homem de gorro, usava uma camisa que dizia o nome de uma banda que Harry não conhecia e um agasalho que parecia um sobre-tudo, parecia esconder algo ali dentro.

—Então garoto- cuspiu o cara mais novo de sobre tudo- Você deve ser novo aqui, essa área é NOSSA, e se voce não quer confusão vai EMBORA-

—Tá, tá bem- a voz de Harry saiu fina e diferente, como se ainda fosse criança, como se tivesse onze anos.

Mas, mesmo assim, aquilo não provinha naquela situação então ele se virou com as mão no alto, devagar e sem movimentos bruscos e se dirigiu para a rua iluminada que estava as suas costas antes e ele não tinha percebido.

Porem quando ele estava quase alcançando a rua, e soltando um suspiro de alivio, por não ter recebido um tiro. Ele ouvi uma voz, a mesma voz que gritou com ele, só que agora parecia tremida e falha:

—Q...Que é q...que você tem aí no seu bolso, g...guri- perguntou ele, tão baixo que Harry teve que voltar uns dois passos para ouvir direito.

—Desculpe, mas o que voce disse?- perguntou Harry, serenamente mesmo que estivesse com medo de levar um tiro, ele não sabia nenhum feitiços de cura.

Levou algum tempo para o homem retornar a falar, quase em um sussurro:

—E...eu p...perguntei o q...que voce tem ai?- sua voz foi crescendo conforme a frase se desenvolveu.

Harry procurou em seus bolsos, procurou algo que parecesse ameaçador para um trouxa, mas tudo o que encontrou foi a sua varinha, quer dizer, qualquer trouxa pensaria que aquilo era um graveto qualquer, nada que fosse assustador.

Ele estendeu a mão levantando-a serenamente e mostrando sua varinha sem medo.

—É só um...- antes que pudesse concluir sua resposta com a palavra "graveto" um homem no fundo a completou, o surpreendendo.

—É uma varinha!- gritou alguém.

Mesmo com o tumulto do grupo e que ele estivesse surpreso com o conhecimento desses trouxas, ele continuava a tentar convence-los de que era um graveto, para deixa-lo ir embora.

—Varinha?- gritou ele, já que o tumulto estava crescendo, gargalhando tanto, que só depois de alguns segundos, ele continuou- Nah, isso é só um graveto-

Porem, eles não o ouviram todos eles estavam murmurando frases como: Ele é uma aberração!, Devemos mata-lo! ou Ele não fez nada devemos deixa-lo ir.

Parecia até mesmo que ele estava em outro sabendo sobre bruxos?, isso parecia um absurdo!.Mas estava acontecendo na sua FRENTE.

—Olha, calma- gritou Harry, tentando acalmar eles, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz, mas eles pareciam estar mais focando em sua mão com a varinha do que em sua cara.

Suas expressões exibiam um medo incomum, que lembrou a Harry o Sr. Weasley e os Dusdley quando a língua de Duda se esticou e o Sr. Weasley tentou ajudar, ele tentou explicar como o Sr. Weasler. Mas antes que pudesse começar, todos começaram a correr para se esconder alguns atras das latas de lixo e outros correram para as sombras.

Pareciam gemer coisas como Não nos machuque ou Não fizemos nada.

Ele tentou se aproximar dos trouxas, mas toda vez que ele dava um passo para frente eles davam dois para trás, se juntando mais com as sombras que naquela noite pareciam maiores.

—Deia o fora daqui- gritou um homem.

—Tudo bem- disse Harry se afastando dali, e quando chegou na rua e estava longe ele pode ouvir o suspiro de alivio deles.

Ainda estava confuso com aquele evento caótico, era como se de alguma maneira os trouxas soubesse sobre magia, mas a temesse, DESDE SEMPRE. Ele não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, precisava encontrar Dumbledore, mas como encontra-lo se ele nem sabia se estava mesmo em Londres.


	3. Capitulo 3

Meu Melhor Amigo é Amigo do meu Inimigo?

Harry havia andando nas ruas por dias procurando, algum lugar onde ficar, mas até mesmo os hotéis pareciam fechar as portas para ele, era como se ele tivesse algum tipo de lepra contagiosa e que todos soubesse disso e por isso o ignoravam.

Pelo o que sabia ele estava em Londres, então começou a procurar o Caldeirão Furado, mas toda vez que ia ao mesmo local em que ele e Hagrid haviam ido ele só encontrava um prédio abandonado, sem ninguém dentro.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele continuou a procurar o Caldeirão Furado, pois se ele ele encontrasse o bar, ele poderia encontrar o Beco Diagonal e de lá mandar uma mensagem para Hogwarts e para Dumble.

Até que em um final de manhã, em que Harry estava imundo e com muito muita fome mesmo. Ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro de comida de longe, parecia uma oferta tentadora para quem dormido na frente de uma conveniência e só havia comido uma lata de atum amaçada ontem a noite.

Ele decidiu seguir o cheiro que parecia o chamar, primeiramente só caminhou mais conforme a fome crescia e seu estomago rosnava feito leão sedento por uma comida agradável, ele começou a correr

Ele correu até uma rua pouco movimentada. Só havia três lojas ali, os outros prédios eram abandonados, um era uma loja de roupas deserta sem ninguém a não ser uma atendente velha, a segunda era uma livraria que não tinha ninguém a não ser os livros, e a terceira era decididamente a que mais chamava a atenção tinha um letreiro brilhante com as palavras em neon:

Caldeirão Cheio

O cheiro vinha de lá, ele até podia ver uma fumaça a subir na chaminé do prédio, pudia jurar que era o Caldeirão Furado, mesmo que o letreiro dissesse outra coisa. Ele só podia estar sonhando, primeiro os trouxas sabem de magia e evitam meninos de catorze com gravetos e segundo o Caldeirão Furado tinha mudado de nome e de endereço, se aquilo era um mesmo um sonho ele queria acordar logo.

E sem esperar mais nenhum convite a não ser o cheiro, ele entrou no prédio e para a sua surpresa era ao contrario ao que ele havia visitado no seu primeiro ano. Era limpo e organizado.

—O que posso lhe servir garoto?- perguntou o atendente, esse porem era diferente do Tom que havia conhecido. Este usava um terno e tinha uma bandeja na mão.

—Poderia ser uma cerveja amanteigada?- perguntou Harry

Mas ele não parecia se dirigir a Harry e sim a um garoto de cabelo ruivo e puxado para trás com gel, com sardas e olhos azuis.

—Ah sim Tom, o de sempre!- falou Rony, ele estava diferente usava um terno como Tom, e também parecia mais novo do que Harry estava acostumado.

—Rony!- Disse Harry, se esquecendo de sua briga anterior, ele queria falar com o amigo relembrar os velhos tempos.

Mas, para a surpresa de Harry ele o ignorou até que uma garota de cabelos loiros pisou no pé dele e deu sinal indicando Harry.

—Quem é voce?- perguntou Rony, estudando Harry com uma cara de desgosto.

—Eu sou o Harry, Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo- falou Harry tentando relembrar a memoria do amigo, mas Rony só deu uma gargalhada fria.

—Ouviu esse garoto- disse ele para a menina loira entre gargalhadas, tão fortes que ele se sacudia -Ele pensa que é meu melhor amigo! E ainda por cima se autodeclara um Potter!

A menina loira riu também formando assim um coro de risadas bem histéricas que só cessaram depois de uma minuto inteiro. Mas Harry não havia percebido, ele estava imerso em seus pensamentos

Ele falou um Potter?. Harry havia ouvido direito?. Isso só podia significar que os Potter estavam vivos, seus pais estavam vivos!. Não eles estavam mortos, foram mortos por Voldemort quando ele tinha um ano. Isso era um sonho, com certeza

—Ah, por favor- disse Rony, o trazendo para a realidade com um banque - Meu melhor amigo é Draco Malfoy, desde que eu era uma criança e os Potter só tem uma filha, ela é Harriet Potter a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu e a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

—Ahn?- foi tudo o que saiu da garganta de Harry.

—Isso mesmo, Harry Falso Potter- disse Rony, quase cuspindo o nome dele- Só existe Harriet Potter e ela é a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu-

Harry estava paralisado era muita coisa para se engolir. Menina-Que-Sobreviveu até que dava de entender, mas Rony melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy? era demais para Harry.

—Como assim voce é o melhor amigo do Malfoy?- perguntou o Harry

—Argh- rosnou Rony- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que explicar dois mais dois e igual a quatro para sangues ruins pobres-

Ele passou por Harry e quase o derrubou

 **N/A: E ai o que acharam?**


	4. Capitulo 4

Meu pai está vivo?

Harry ainda estava perplexo com o que acabado de acontecer, Rony mal o reconheceu?, o seu melhor amigo não o conhecia?.

Mas mesmo assim ele levantou e falar com Tom, ele devia saber quem ele era, alias ele foi um dos primeiros a cumprimenta-lo no ano em que ele descobriu que era bruxo, ele caminhou até ao bacão, e se setou no mesmo lugar onde, a poucos segundos, Rony estava com aquela menina loira.

Só depois de vários minutos, foi que Tom o percebeu.

—Está esperando alguém garoto?- perguntou Tom.

Harry que só mantinha a cabeça acima do balcão, deu um saltou. Tom, o mesmo cara que o havia o cumprimentado tão bem no dia em que ele tinha chegado ali, simplesmente não o reconheceu, Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Seria mais uma peça que seu subconsciente estaria pregando nele? Se fosse isso ele queria acordar.

Ele voltou para si e decidiu seguir em frente, ele tinha que falar com Dumbledore, e para fazer isso tinha que arranjar uma coruja.

— Não, mas voce poderia me ajudar a entrar no Beco Diagonal?-perguntou Harry, esperando que Tom desviasse o olhar para a sua cicatriz, mas não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso, Tom o olhou e o estudou com desdem, era como se nunca tivessem se ser sua roupas alias ele não banhava a dias.

—Eu posso, mas antes voce terá que passar pelo Registro?- respondeu Tom, ainda olhando com desdem para Harry.

—Registro? Que Registro?- perguntou Harry, surpreso, Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um registro.

A pessoa que estava ao seu lado começou a rir e a chama-lo de Trouxa. Trouxa? Ele?

— Você não sabe não sabe o que é o Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas?- perguntou Tom, ignorando a risada histérica do cara ao lado de Harry.

—Não- respondeu Harry, se sentido um pouco envergonhado com as gargalhadas.

As gargalhadas só foram paradas quando Tom teve bom senso de pedir a ele que parasse de rir.

—Olha, garoto, eu sei que voce provavelmente deve ter um parente bruxo, mas sinceramente, voce não parece o conhece-lo- falou Tom, depois que o cara tinha ido embora sem pagar a conta, ele tinha voltado a atenção a Harry.

—Não, não meus pais eram bruxos, eles morreram- explicou Harry. Ele não sabia da tragedia que levou os seus pais e que tinha dado a ele a cicatriz de raio na testa?. Tudo bem, era só mais uma coisa para adicionar na sua lista sobre coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo com ele.

—Você pode me falar o nome deles, quem sabe eu possa te-los no registro?- Perguntou Tom.

—Oh, James e Lilian Potter- falou Harry

Na hora em que falou aquilo Tom ficou pasmo.

—Você tem certeza garoto?- perguntou Tom

—Sim, Por que?- perguntou Harry

—Você esta falando do mesmo James Potter que está vivo e casado com Bellatrix-perguntou Tom.

—Como? O meu pai está vivo!- falou Harry


	5. Capitulo 5

Conheço a Menina que Sobreviveu

Depois de uma longa explicação sobre os Potter. Harry descobriu que não só James, o seu pai, estava vivo como ele estava casado não com sua mãe, mas com uma mulher chamada Bellatriz, alem de que eles tiveram uma filha.E oh!, o nome dela é Harriet Potter e ela é a menina que sobreviveu.

Foram praticamente dez minutos de explicações longas por parte de Tom, e de exclamações animadas de Harry, toda vez que citavam algo sobre seu pai.

Depois disso eles foram para os fundos do bar, onde Tom pegou sua varinha e tocou três vezes nos tijolos da parede, que de repente se abriram formando um arco, que dava em uma rua com prédios de uma arquitetura peculiar.

Eram todos juntinhos uns dos outros quase como se tivessem crescidos em um só. Mas para a surpresa de Harry os prédios não haviam mudado nada dos que ele conhecia ou, pelo menos, ele ainda não tinha visto a mudança até agora.

Logo eles decidiram ir a Gringotes, pois, segundo Tom, caso ele fosse mesmo que ele tinha falado ele iria conseguir abrir o cofre, o único problema era que Harry não tinha a chave do cofre dos Potter.

—Isso é serio, voce me falou que era filho de James Potter, mas não tem ao menos a chave do cofre da família?- perguntou Tom, perplexo.

—Eh... é que eu...- falou Harry.

—Você não...- falou Tom, mas foi interrompido por um serie de gritos e vaias. Eles vinham de um grupo de mais de vinte pessoas, todas estavam usando um broche preto que continham letras:

 **Apoio aos de Puro Sangue**

E se observasse mais, poderia ver a repetida mudança da mensagem para:

 **Sangues Ruins Desprezíveis**

Era como ver uma versão mais desrespeitosos do broche que Malfoy exibia desde que ele tinha se tornado um dos campões do Torneio Tribruxo. Parecia outra vida, em outro mundo ou no caso dimensão.

Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar a lembrança e voltou sua atenção para o vestiam uma blusa com a imagem de uma menina que tinha onze anos, de olhos cinza e cabelos volumosos que usava óculos e batom vermelho quase como uma modelo, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi o raio que ela tinha no pescoço. Era como ver um Harry na versão feminina, tirando os olhos que eram cinzentos e o batom vermelho.

Eles vaiavam de um grupo de garotos e garotas de onze anos. Eram três meninos e duas meninas. Todos vestiam roupas trouxas e pareciam não ligar para as vais do primeiro grupo.

—Ah por favor, somos todos iguais, não?- reclamou um dos meninos.

Mas isso pareceu só atiçar mais a discussão. Os que apoiavam os puro sangues começaram a circular o grupo que era por eles considerados sangues impuros, formando uma barreira para que nenhum pudesse sair e começaram um couro:

Sangues Ruins Sangues Ruins Sangues Ruins

Harry ia se aproximar para ajudar, mas foi impedido por uma mão que se pesou em seu ombro:

—Me deixa ir!- gritou Harry

—Você vai se meter em briga, alem disso voce é um Potter!- explicou Tom

— Mas...- protestou Harry.

Antes que Harry continuasse a protestar, ele foi parado por uma visão bizarra. Era uma menina de onze anos com cabelos expressos. Uma versão mais nova de sua melhor amiga, Hermione

—Parem todos!- gritou a Hermione mais nova, mas isso só atiçou a discussão e a gritaria, era como ver uma briguinha de escola. Com os valentões formando um circulo por entre os Nerds, a unica diferença era a idade deles, os valentões que estavam ali eram adultos de vinte , vinte um, quem sabe até trinta anos, contra crianças de onze anos. Como Tom poderia querer que Harry ficasse ali plantado, vendo isso!?.

Harry não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que queria ajudar aquele grupo, era de sua amiga Hermione que eles estava vaiando. Ele se desvencilhou do braço de Tom e foi até lá.

—Garoto!... Harry!-chamou Tom, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar do seu nome. Ele corria no encalço de Harry, tentando o alcançar. Mas não conseguia

—Ei vocês...- começou a gritar Harry entre respirações pesadas, mas não adiantava nada, todos falavam alto demais para ouvi-lo.

Se passaram cinco minutos, mas a gritariam só continuava a crescer. De onde Harry estava ele viu os dois meninos dando socos e chutes em quem chegasse perto das meninas, não durou muito, até que o mais baixo caiu no chão, por causa de um chute forte de uma mulher de vinte anos.

—Sangue Ruim Insolente!- falou ela chutando o novamente, mesmo que o menino já parecesse a beira da inconsciência.

Harry tentou chegar ao local, onde o menino estava, mas era muito longe tudo o que ele pode fazer foi ver de longe.

A boca do menino caído abriu, com se estivesse prestes a falar algo. Mas tudo o que saiu foram exclamações de dor toda vez que o pé da mulher alcançava o seu estomago.

Enquanto isso, o outro menino lutava contra uma homem alto e clavo, que usava uma bengala para bater na cabeça do menino. A cada golpe o menino colocava a cabeça por entre os braços esperando o ataque, seus antebraços, que cobriam a parte da cabeça que era mais atingida estava inchados e com um pouco de sangue.

Mas, mesmo assim eles continuavam a lutar, estavam perdendo, mas isso não parecia os afetar, eles continuavam a lutar.

Ele correu mais rápido, estava louco para acabar com aquilo, era horrível o que estavam fazendo com aquelas crianças, e também tinha Hermione que estava lá , ele tinha que salva-la.

Mas antes que ele chegasse lá uma outra pessoa chegou, essa vestia um casaco com um capuz por cima da cabeça, Harry não conseguiu ver o rosto de onde ele estava.

Quando os agressores a viram, pararam exatamente onde estavam.

—Harriet Potter!- gritaram todos como um coro.

E como resposta Harriet tirou o capuz, mostrando agora sua cara para todos verem.

Ela era idêntica a menina da foto que Harry tinha visto na blusa dos agressores. Tirando o batom que agora era de um rosa claro, os olhos que estavam cheios de maquiagem, e ela vestia um vestido vermelho fogo por trás do ão essa é Harriet Potter pensou Harry.

—Meus fãs, por favor, não façam tal escândalo por causa de sangues ruins!- falou ela firmemente- alias eles não iram ir para Hogwarts!-

Eles não vão para Hogwarts? Por que? se perguntava Harry, ele se lembrava muito bem que Hogwarts, a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria, aceitava qualquer bruxo, sem nenhuma reclamação. Então por que eles não aceitariam esses?

Como para responder a pegunta que formigava na mente de Harry, Harriet explicou:

—O novo sistema de identificação foi implantado, agora quem quiser entrar em Hogwart terá de provar que tem no minimo um parente bruxo.

—Novo sistema de identificação?- indagou uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem, Hermione.

—Ora, ora se não é a Hermione- falou Harriet, enquanto se aproximava mais do grupo, as pessoas abriram o caminho para o grupo de meninos e meninas de onze anos.

Agora Harry podia ver claramente onde Hermione estava, ele estava no chão sentada tentando ajudar o menino mais baixo a se levantar do chão, mas tudo o que consegui foi cair também.

Harriet se abaixo para que elas duas se encarassem cara a cara.

—Você continua a mesma burra de sempre, não é? - falou Harriet para Hermione.

O rosto de Hermione ficou escarlate como o vestido que Harriet vestia.

—Eu não sou BURRA!- rosnou Hermione.

—Então prove? - desafiou Harriet - Eu irei lhe perguntar uma questão sobre magia e se voce acerta, eu nunca mais te chamo de burra, eu juro, mas se errar... bem voce vai ter que me dar o seu casaco azul.

—Pergunte- falou Hermione, aceitando o desafio

—Onde se encontra benzoar?- perguntou Harriet.

Harry ficou surpreso com a pose de Hermione, a garota que levantava sempre a mão nas aulas de Porções, parecia ter sumido e pior, ela foi substituída por uma garota que não sabia nada. Hermine que sempre sabia de tudo, ficou em silencio por trinta minutos.

O silencio foi quebrado por uma gargalhada fria de Harriet.

—Só mesmo sendo uma sangue ruim para não saber disso!- falou ela entre risos.

Harry teve uma vontade surpreendentemente forte de socar a cara daquela menina, ela podia ser a menina que sobreviveu em seu sonho ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse, mas ela não tinha o direito de tratar tão mal a Mione.

Enquanto isso, Hermione, se possível, estava mais vermelha do que antes se aproximou de Harriet. Harry só tinha visto Hermione desse jeito uma vez, e se lembrava muito bem ocasião, ela tinha dado um soco em Draco.

—Hermione, não faz isso- falou o menino mais baixo, que antes estava caído e agora estava em pé, parecia fazer um esforço enorme

—Pedro...- falou Hermione -Por favor não se mete nisso, não quero te ver mais machucado-

Antes que Hermione pudesse socar a cara de Harriet, um homem de cabelos rebeldes e óculos chegou, junto com ele havia uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos pretos. Era James Potter e Bellatrix


	6. Capitulo 6

Ando de Moto com Hagrid

James Potter não parecia estar em seus melhores dias. Ele estava com olheiras e caminhava torto. Parecia quase um zumbi.

Harry que havia ficado fascinado quando Tom o falou que seu pai estava vivo, ficou mais animado ainda quando o viu pessoalmente. Mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse visto ele, ele ainda queria ir lá e abraça-lo como uma criança que acabou de reencontrar o pai depois de uma longa é que algo o trouxe de volta, ou melhor, a falta dela. Onde estava sua mãe, Lilian Potter?

—Harriet temos que comprar seus matérias!- chamou Bellatrix

Só que Harriet não a ouvi, parecia querer voltar a insultar Hermione.

—Vamos! - chamou Bellatrix já ao lado de Harriet, ela não parecia alguém que voce iria querer ignorar.

Harriet saiu dali de cara feia.

Harry, que até agora só tinha assistido a cena, começou a correr atras de seu pai, tinha que ve-lo de perto, tinha que conhece-lo, era o seu pai. Mas ele novamente foi parado por um braço que o segurou pelo ombro. Ele tentou se soltar do enorme braço que o prendia. Mas a cada vez que ele tentava, a mão parecia só aumentar ainda mais a força.

—Quer me largar!- falou Harry irritado, estava cansado das pessoas não lhe deixarem ir aos lugares que queria.

—Harry, Harry é voce mesmo?- falou uma voz, uma que ele conhecia a anos. Era a voz do mesmo meio gigante que o ajudou a ir a Hogwarts pela primeira vez quando tinha onze anos. Era a voz de Hagrid

—Hagrid!- exclamou Harry ao se virar para ver o amigo.

Ele vestia um longo casaco preto e cobria a cabeça com um capuz, sua barba parecia ter sido barbeada recentemente e seu cabelo estava mais curto,mas mesmo assim Harry o reconheceu,

—Harry!- falou Hagrid, com as lagrimas já descendo pelo rosto enorme, ele abraçou Harry com tanta força que foi um milagre que as costelas de Harry não tivessem quebrado.- Harry, que saudades!-

—Hagrid!- falou Harry, com a voz um pouco esganiçada- Você... está me... sufocando!-

—Oh! eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo- disse Hagrid receoso, largando Harry de seu abraço de urso.

—Tudo bem- falou Harry, que agora, estava agachado no chão tentando respirar.

Enquanto Harry voltava a respirar, ele viu de soslaio uma coisa preta que Hagrid segurava, era uma bolsa enorme.

—Hagrid?- Falou Harry, indeciso

—Sim ,Harry- respondeu Hagrid, alegremente.

—Sem querer me meter muito mas... o que tem na bolsa?- perguntou Harry, curioso.

— Desculpe, mas não posso lhe dizer- falou Hagrid- Nos temos que ir para um lugar, tem alguém que era ficar muito feliz em ti ver lá-

— E Tom, foi ele quem me ajudou a entrar no Beco Diagonal, o que eu digo para ele?- perguntou Harry.

—Fale para ele que são assuntos da Ordem da Fenix!- falou Hagrid.

Ordem da Fênix? O que era aquilo? pensou Harry. Por acaso era alguma ordem secreta?.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes os bagunçando ainda mais, as perguntas pareciam formigar em sua mente mais ainda. Mas estava a par de perguntar ao Hagrid do seu sonho, alias era só mais um sonho, ele ia acordar no outro dia e descobrir que tudo estava bem e no seu lugar.

—Hagrid, desculpe perguntar, mas o que é a ordem da Fênix?- perguntou Harry, se sentindo meio idiota, era um sonho ele não devia saber o que era a tal Ordem da Fênix?

—Harry não temos tempo para isso, temos que ir, antes que eles nos encontrem!- falou Hagrid, que já tinha agarrado Harry pelo o pulso e o puxava junto a ele.

—Quem são eles?- perguntou Harry, por que ele não sabia de nada do que Hagrid estava falando? Quem eram eles?, e por que fugir se era só mais um de seus sonhos bizarros?

—Ora, os Comensais da Morte- explicou Hagrid enquanto passavam do lado de uma mulher alto e loira que parecia nem notar a presença deles.

—Ah, calma ai, voce só me confundiu mais ainda, Hagrid, o que os comensais tem haver com a Ordem da Fênix?- perguntou Harry, agora Hagrid tinha parado eles estavam na frente de uma livraria.

—Xiiiiii!- falou na hora em que Harry terminou a frase.- Não fale em voz alta, eles podem nos ouvir-

—Mas...- protestou Harry.

—Harry, eu sei que voce tem muitas duvidas, mas eu não posso lhe explicar aqui, eles estão vindo atras de nos, atras de voce!- falou Hagrid desesperado.

—Hagrid, tudo bem?- perguntou Harry, ele tinha visto passar no rosto de Hagrid, mesmo que só de vislumbre, um traço de medo.

—Oh!- falou Hagrid -Temos que ir-

Ele agarrou novamente o braço de Harry, só que dessa vez, Harry não protestou, podia não saber para onde ia, podia não conseguir tirar todas as suas duvidas, mas se o medo tinha tomado Hagrid então a coisa era feia.

As ruas do Beco Diagonal, que antes pareciam tranquilas e pacificas, sem quase ninguém rodando nelas. Agora estavam lotadas e cheias, quase todas as pessoas vestiam uma blusa com Harriet Potter na frente. Urgh, pensou Harry O que eles vem nessa garota?

As pessoas pareciam seguir somente em uma direção, a da briga entre Hermione e Harriet, pareciam louca para chegar perto de Harriet. Enquanto Harry e Hagrid seguiam o extremo oposto, ele tentavam se afastar do local da briga.

Passar por entre as pessoas era um desafio para Harry, então imagine para Hagrid que era alto. Ele quase todas as vezes esbarrava em alguém, e para a surpresa de Harry, quase todos o xingava de alguma maneira.

—Desculpe- falou Hagrid, uma vez.

—Você, seu gigante imundo!- falou uma mulher baixa e gorda, mas só Harry conseguia ouvir, já que Hagrid, que ia na frente, seguia o mais rápido possível.

Quando finalmente conseguiram passar pelo fluxo de pessoas desesperadas para ver Harriet. Eles foram para um beco mal iluminado. Mas mesmo assim Harry conseguia ver o que havia lá, era uma lata de lixo, um gato que parecia estar morto por causa do cheiro e uma moto preta que estava estacionada lá. Harry se lembrava dela, era a mesma moto que ele sonhava quando era criança, era a mesma moto que Hagrid havia usado quando o buscou dos Dusley.

A moto estava lavada e polida, e tinha um sidecar do lado dela.

Hagrid largou o braço de Harry e se apressou montando na moto e dando a partida.

—Harry, voce vai no sidecar- falou Hagrid trazendo Harry de volta de suas lembranças sobre aquela moto.

—Oh! desculpe- falou Harry, ele correu para perto da moto e sentou dentro do sidecar, o banco era desconfortável, mas mesmo assim ele aguentou, a lembrança do vislumbre de medo no rosto do amigo o fez não questionar nada.

—Se segura Harry!- avisou Hagrid.

Harry segurou em uma das paredes do sidecar com uma das mãos e com a outra ele segurou no banco. Então Hagrid levantou voo deixando Harry sem ar.

Ele amava aquela altura, ali ele se sentia livre de qualquer um dos seus problemas, era como se ele tivesse deixado os problemas embaixo, e não havia como eles o alcançarem lá em cima. Pena que isso não valia para Hagrid, que parecia ainda nervoso sobre os tais comensais.

Ele acelerou a moto como se isso dependesse da sua vida, ele parecia assustado, os cabelos e a pele de Harry foram instantaneamente puxados para trás, parecendo até que seu cabelo era liso, ele sabia que o amigo estava com medo dos comensais mas o que eles poderiam fazer com eles lá em cima?

Mas ele não questionou, queria saber logo quem o estava esperando, ansiava que fosse Dumbledore. Mas também estava como muita fome, então esperava que fossem se encontrar em um logar com comida.

Só depois de uma hora que eles pousara, foram sessenta minutos de roucos vindos do estomago faminto de Harry, ele não comia a o que? Dias?

—Se segura Harry!- falou Hagrid no momento do pouso.

Harry que já segurava firme na parede do sidecar, segurou mais ainda, deixando suas mãos brancas de tanto esforço.

Hagrid deu um giro de 60 graus na direção do chão, o que quase tirou Harry do sidecar.

Quando estavam em terra, Hagrid desceu e caminhou até o sidecar, querendo ajudar Harry a sair do sidecar. Ele estendeu a mão e tirou Harry do sidecar rapidamente.

—Você está bem?- perguntou Hagrid- pensei ter visto voce sair um pouco do sidecar na descida-

Como em resposta Harry se virou um pouco e vomitou toda a água que ele havia tomado tentando enganar a fome. Depois ele sentiu o corpo ficar pesado, podia até ver alguns pontos pretos na visão, ele ai cair ali mesmo, em seu próprio vomito, se não fosse por Hagrid, que o agarrou no momento certo.

—Ops, parece que alguém aqui andou muito tempo sem comer- falou Hagrid, ele pegou Harry e o carregou pelas costas.

Harry, mesmo estando cansado, começou a observar o local onde havia pousado, estava louco para saber onde estavam.

Era um vilarejo pequeno, que estava mal iluminado por causa do sol de fim de tarde e que era organizado por fileiras de casas. Cada casa seguia uma sequencia, mas tinha uma que não estava ali, a casa de numero doze.

Quando se aproximaram mais da fileira de casas foi que Hagrid o entregou um papel para ele. Ele estava dobrado então Harry não consegui ver nada até que o abriu, nele estava escrito em letras finas:

Largo Grimmauld , numero doze

Harry conhecia aquela letra, era a letra de um homem bondoso e gentil, era a letra de Dumbledore. Então era Dumbledore que ele ia encontrar, tinha certeza.

Então ele desviu o olhar do papel para as casas, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, as casas onze e treze pareciam se mover, como se estivessem se afastando uma da outra, pela janela, as pessoas do onze e do treze nem pareciam notar a mudança, uma nova casa se fazia entre as duas, e eles pareciam nem sentir uma pontada daquilo.

—Bem vindo, Harry a sede da Ordem da Fenix!- falou alegremente Hagrid em seu ouvido.

Ele caminhou até a varanda do numero doze, que parecia não ser usada a anos, ela estava empoeirada e parecia não ver uma vassoura a anos.

Hagrid bateu três vezes na porta, e Harry podia ouvir varias trancas se abrindo do outro lado da porta. A porta foi aberta por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Sirius Black.


	7. Capitulo 7

Finalmente encontro Dumbledore

Sirius abriu a porta para Hagrid que carregava Harry entrar. Harry não podia acreditar o seu padrinho estava ali, ali mesmo, mas era surpreendente como a sua aparecia havia mudado desde seu encontro com Harry no ano passado, ele nem parecia ser o mesmo Sirius que viveu em Azkaban, ele estava muito mais saudável, nem parecia que passava fome em Azkaban a um ano atras, ele estava mais musculoso como se malhasse há anos e seus cabelos apesar de longos, estavam bem cuidados e hidratados. Harry então falou

—Hagrid eu acho que já me sinto melhor e consigo andar- sugeriu Harry

—Se é o que voce fiz- falou Hagrid, ele colocou Harry no chão da casa.

Quando os pés de Harry tocaram o chão ele correu ao encontrou de seu padrinho a quanto tempo não se falavam, meses, Harry não sabia, só sabia que queria abraçá-lo enquanto pudesse, quem poida saber quando iriam se ver de novo, alem do mais Sirius era procurado pelo ministério da Magia.

—Sirius, voce parece ótimo, senti tanta saudades- falou Harry alinhado ao peito de Sirius, Harry o havia abraçado como um urso, e não ia soltar cedo.

—Desculpe garoto - falou Sirius, ele tinha se desvencilhado do abraço de Harry e agora o encarava cara a cara - Mas quem é voce?-

—Sou eu, Harry- falou Harry, não acreditava que ele não o reconhecia, depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos- Harry Potter o seu afilhado!

—Desculpe voce falou Potter?- perguntou Sirius, ele parecia confuso.

—É falei, é meu sobrenome- explicou Harry.

— O que foi que eu falei Hagrid, - perguntou Sirius, agora ele se dirigia a Hagrid.

—Desculpe, mas...-

—Mas nada, essa casa é minha, quem entra sai, é da minha conta!- agora Sirius gritava, ele parecia bem zangado por não terem lhe consultado, então ele disse em tom alto agora olhando para Harry- E eu digo que Potter sai-

—Mas Sirius, Dumbledore falou que ele era a ultima esperança de encontrar ela!- falou Hagrid, deixando Sirius sem apenas se encravam por um momento. Ele a ultima esperança? pensou Harry nesse meio tempo

—Do que adianta nos a encontrarmos agora! Ele nem se lembra mais dela- falou Sirius, ele parecia estar sofrendo por algo, de novo ele se virou para Harry-Alem do mais, duvido que esse pirralho consiga fazer mais do que nos fizemos em onze anos-

—Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Harry, procurando encontrar o olhar de algum deles-E por que eu sou a ultima esperança?-

—Dumbledore confia nele, Sirius- falou Hagrid suavemente, ele parecia nem ter ouvido Harry abrir a boca- Então confie nele também-

—Uma noite, ele passara uma noite aqui!- falou Sirius - Nada mais, nada menos!-

Sirius se apressou em subir as escadas que ficavam no fim do corredor, o chão rangia com suas pisadas fortes. Harry não entendia, por que Sirius não iria querer ele ali?, alem do mais foi ele mesmo que sugeriu que morassem juntos no ano passado.

—Vamos Harry, Dumbledore está na cozinha.-Falou Hagrid, mas Harry estava pasmado,Sirius parecia uma mistura de Snape e dele mesmo, era uma mistura que Harry, com certeza, havia estranhado. Só mesmo seu subconsciente para lhe pregar essa peça!.

—Harry?- falou Hagrid estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos de Harry.

—Desculpe- falou Harry, ainda estava confuso em relação a Sirius - Mas o que deu nele?-

—Vá lá saber, ele sempre fica assim quando se fala sobre os Potters- respondeu Hagrid dando um suspiro, ele se apressou em chamar Harry- Vamos temos que ir a cozinha encontrar Dumbledore, e quem sabe comer alguma coisa-

Como em resposta ao cometário de Hagri o estomago de Harry começou a roncar como nunca. Ele não comia a quantos dias? 2? 3?. Ele não sabia, só queria mesmo era comer algo, mesmo que de mal gosto.

A casa assim como a varanda era suja e cheia de poeira, parecia não ver uma sequer limpeza a meses. O corredor era um pouco longo, mas acabava em cortinas longas e expressas, que quando Harry se aproximou, se abriram de repente.

—Não ouse dar mais um passo em minha casa, seu sangue ruim imundo- falou a voz de uma mulher, que Harry percebeu ter vindo do quadro a sua frente. - É, é com voce mesmo que eu estou falando seu sangue ruim nojento, voce não ira...

Ela foi interrompida por Hagrid que tinha andado até o quadro e puxado as cortinas, deixando o assim fora de vista, e por outro lado, cegando a mulher do quadro.

—Desculpe, ele é bem escandalosa com hospedes!- explicou Hagrid se virando para Harry.

—Ei, não falem de mim na minha frente sem que eu possa ve-los, só mesmo um gigante violento, com voce para deixar uma dama como eu cega!- gritou a mulher por trás das cortinas

—Quem é ela?- perguntou Harry

—Walburga Black, mãe de Sirius- respondeu Hagrid

—Ei vocês, tenham modos comigo eu sou a dona...- falou Walburga

—Vamos Harry - falou Hagrid. Ele já tinha atravessado metade do corredor enquanto Harry ainda estava na frente do quadro.

—Ah tá bem, eu já to indo- falou Harry, ele se apressou para passar da parede onde estava o quadro, não queria encarar de novo aquele mulher, mesmo que fosse a mãe de Sirius.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, que como todo o resto da casa era empoeirada. Hagrid começou a fazer biscoitos e chá para Harry, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão grato por sentir o cheiro do chá de Hagrid sair da chaleira, mesmo que só fosse um sonho.

—Então vejo que o Sr. Potter chegou- falou uma voz que Harry conhecia e ansiava ouvir desde que havia começado a sonhar aquele sonho louco, devia ser efeito do remédio da Madame Promfey.

—Dumbledore!- falou Harry feliz, finalmente poderia descobrir a resposta de todas as suas duvidas

Dumbledore, que parecia ter usado um feitiço para ficar invisível, o desfez, era quase como ver um camaleão aparecer em suas cores normais. Quando ele ficou totalmente visível acenou para Harry, para que se sentasse na messa que se encontrava no centro da cozinha.

Harry se sentou num assento, e Dumbledore se sentou na sua frente encarando. Ele não parecia muito diferente, só um pouco mais magro.

—Harry, finalmente consegui conversamos voce!- falou Dumbledore, ele parecia não ver Harry a anos.

—Do que voce está falando?, nos conversamos ha anos - perguntou Harry. Por que todos agiam estranhamente com ele? A maioria nem parecia lhe conhecer. Primeiro aqueles caras do beco,que sabiam sobre magia, depois Rony que parecia ter onze anos e pensava que era o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, URGH, em seguida Hermione que também parecia ter regredido de idade, alem de não saber de nada sobre magia, sem falar em Harriet Potter que parecia ser a "menina que sobreviveu", e odiava qualquer bruxo que tivesse os pais trouxas.

—Harry, me desculpe, mas nos nunca conversamos de verdade- falou Dumbledore.

—Mas...- protestou Harry.

—Compreedo a razão de sua confusão- falou Dumbledore

—Como?- perguntou Harry, intrigado

—Acho que voce está falando da minha sócia de outra dimensão- falou Dumbledore.


	8. Capitulo 8

Outra Dimensão?

—Sócia? Outra Dimensão? Do que voce está falando?- perguntou Harry, a declaração de Dumbledore só o havia deixado mais confuso.

—Como eu imaginei, não conhece a teoria das dimensões- falou Dumbledore

—Teoria das Dimensões?- perguntou Harry, Dumbledore só estava o deixando mais confuso.

—Isso mesmo, a teoria das dimensões- falou Dumbledore.

—E o que ela tem haver com o nosso encontro urgente?- perguntou Harry.

—Tudo ira ser explicado ao seu devido tempo- falou Dumbledore serenamente -Primeiro eu explicarei a teoria das dimensões. Durante a existência dos bruxos na historia, descobriram a existência de vários universos, como a sua, e dessas universos existiam dimensões alternativas, como a minha, onde há varias pessoas, como as da sua terra, porem com personalidades diferentes, o mundo é mesmo, mas as pessoas podem ser diferentes tanto de personalidade quanto de gênero, mas o que mais intrigava os bruxos era a diferença entre as historias de cada um.-

—Eu sei, mas o que isso tem haver comigo?- perguntou Harry

—Harry, voce viajou por entre dimensões!- afirmou Dumbledore.

—Calma ai, isso não é um sonho?- duvidou Harry, a sugestão de estar uma dimensão alternativa simplesmente não parecia real. Tinha que ser um sonho, pelo menos assim ele iria acordar sã e salvo, bem salvo não, considerando o Torneio Tribruxo.

—Aqui Harry,- Disse Hagrid, ele entregou a Harry uma xícara de xá e alguns biscoitos que havia acabado de sair do forno, estavam bastante quentes.

Harry levou a xícara até a boca, e a virou, bebendo o conteúdo dentro do copo, mesmo que tivesse gosto de meia mal lavada, Harry ainda conseguia toma-lo, ele estava faminto.

—Harry, voce encontrou um objeto parecido com um vira-tempo em sua dimensão?- Perguntou Dumbledore calmo. Era uma conversa entre amigos.

Depois de mais dois goles Harry e uma mordida no biscoito feito por Hagrid, ele respondeu;

—Sim, mas não era como um vira-tempo comum, ele era preto e tinha vários símbolos nele, tipo como runas, mas diferentes, e... ah é mesmo a areia no interior da ampulheta, era roxa, um roxo que brilhou quando eu o girei-

—Harry, quando voce girou esse objeto, a areia sai da ampulheta, não foi?- perguntou Dumbledore.

Harry que estava no meio de outra mordida, assistiu com a cabeça.

—Harry, aquele objeto que voce encontrou, era um vira-dimensões, e quando voce o girou, voce a abriu e deixou a areia tridimensional cair em voce, então essa areia teve o efeito de lhe trazer para a minha dimensão-

—Oh, então foi por isso que eu acabei naquele beco a noite- falou Harry, agora tudo fazia sentido para ele, o vira-dimensões, os machucados tinha uma coisa que ele anda tinha duvida.

—Dumbledore, e se alguém também tiver tido contato com a areia?- perguntou Harry, se lembrando de sua amiga, Hermione tinha ficado com aqueles machucados roxos assim como ele, seria possível ela também estar ali?

—Oh, eu acho que voce está falando da garoto que me procurou dias atras?- perguntou Dumbledore- Ela parecia bem preocupada com voce-

Hermione havia viajado por entre dimensões assim como Harry, mas pelo visto seu avanço foi melhor do que o dele. Enquanto Harry havia passado dias nas rua tentando encontrar comida, Hermione havia passado tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido.

—Ela está aqui, quero vê-la- perguntou Harry.

—Harry, ela está lá me cima, mas...- falou Dumbledore, mas antes que pudesse continuar a frase Harry, já estava subindo as escadas, queria muito ver Hermione, quem sabe ela também concordaria com ele sobre essa bagunça toda sobre dimensões alternativas ser uma sonho confuso.

O segundo andar, era, como todo o resto da casa, sujo e mofado, Harry pensou em sua tia Petúnia, que era viciada em limpeza, ficaria enojada daquilo, era muita sujeira até para ele, que nem era muito a favor da limpeza. Então ele andou pelo o corredor abrindo as portas, tentando encontrar Hermione.

—Hermione!- chamava Harry, a cada vez que abria uma porta.

Uma vez abriu a uma porta que dava em quarto longo e todo decorado de verde, seja lá quem dormia naquele quarto, parecia ser um membro da Sonserina.

Então ele passou para o seguinte. Era longo como o outro, porem tinha vários posteres de bandas e imagens de motos, ele era decorado em vermelho vivo. Harry se aproximou, ele não tinha encontrado Hermione, mas naquele quarto, ao lado da cama, havia a imagem de uma mulher que lhe parecia familiar. Antes que pudesse estudar mais de perto, Sirius entrou no quarto de súbito.

—Sai, Potter!- falou Sirius, sua cara mostrava uma raiva contida.

—Mas eu só estava...- explicou Harry, mas ele foi interrompido por Sirius, que tinha a cara vermelha e que dessa vez gritou com raiva.

—Eu disse sai Potter

—Tudo bem- disse Harry, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz, ele saiu do quarto ele saiu Sirius fechou a porta atras das costas de Harry.

Harry nunca havia visto seu padrinho tão zangado, nem parecia Sirius, ele parecia Snape, era como seu tivessem colocado a cara de Sirius no corpo de Snape. Era um pesadelo, Harry tinha certeza.

Ele estava quase seguindo para a próxima porta ,até tinha se preparado para caso Sirius chegasse e o mandasse para fora, mas ele ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do quarto onde Sirius estava.

Harry se aproximou da porta e encostou a orelha na porta.

Então ele ouviu um barulho estranho, era um barulho horrível, era como se Sirius estivesse chorando e soluçando. Harry tentou se encostar mais, mas assim que o fez o chão rangeu ao seus pés.

De súbito, o choro de Sirius parou, Harry podia ouvir um urro de raiva de Sirius do outro lado da porta. Antes que Harry pudesse ir embora dali, sem fazer mais nenhum barulho, a porta de abriu como em um banque, se Harry não tivesse se afastado a tempo, ele teria se machucado.

— Sai da qui agora!- gritou Sirius, ele estava borbulhando de raiva

Harry não queria deixar Sirius com mais raiva e sai dali, decidiu que iria terminar o jantar e depois procuraria Hermione com mais calma, mas, quando estava no meio da escada, Harry ouviu Sirius gritar.

—E não volte a subir aqui novamente, só se quiser dormir lá fora!

...

Harry terminou o jantar, enquanto Dumbledore o explicou sobre as dimensões alternativas, ele lhe falou que nem todas as pessoas que existiam em seu universo iriam existir nessa dimensão, e virse versa, que algumas pessoas que ele conhecia em seu universo teriam personalidade diferente, ele só podia se referir a Rony, seu melhor amigo, que sempre era amigável, enquanto o Rony dali era frio com pedra. E mais importante, a historia muda de seu universo para essa dimensão paralela. Pelo o que Dumbledore disse os bruxos odiavam os trouxas, já que pensavam que eles eram os culpados da existência de Lord Voldemort.

—Harry eles pensam que Lord Voldemort, que era mestiço, atacava somente os puro de sangue-

— Mas por que ele só iria atacar os puros?- perguntou Harry, incrédulo - na minha dimensão ele atacava os trouxas e mestiços-

—Seus ataques foram tantos, até que ele atacou a família Potter, ele não matou James Potter , mesmo que fosse um sangue puro, e nem Lilian, ele queria matar o bebe deles

—Assim como na minha!- comentou Harry tristemente-Só muda que lá ele matou tanto minha mãe quanto o meu pai-

—Enfim, de alguma maneira, ele não conseguiu, mas mesmo assim, um de seus comensais, fez o favor de apagar a memoria de James o fazendo esquecer o filho e a mulher, ela o induziu a pensar que ela era sua esposa e que tinham uma filha juntos, ela alterou todas as memorias de James, não é de se brincar que esteja tão doente -

—Então foi por isso que quando os encontrei, ele não pareceu me reconhecer, parecia um zumbi, mas por que ele estaria tão doente?-

—Para fazer efeito a maldição deve ser usado repetidamente, então ela vem usado a maldição imperio nele ha anos- delatou Dumbledore.

—A maldição Imperio?- perguntou Harry.

—É uma das três maldições imperdoáveis, essa faz com que a pessoa que a use contra a outra consiga a controlar- explicou Dumbledore, essa maldição parecia horrível.

—Oh! a historia muda mesmo de dimensão para dimensão, falando nisso... se eu consegui viajar por entre dimensões, então há como voltar para a minha, certo?- perguntou Harry, ele queria mudar de assunto, era muito doloroso falar na morte de seus pais

—Do mesmo jeito que voce veio para cá , com um vira-dimensões- respondeu Dumbledore.

—Então... Você tem um?- perguntou Harry, tinha certeza de que se Dumbledore tivesse um ele daria a eles, para voltarem a sua dimensão.

—Não, mas sua amiga tem um- respondeu Dumbledore, ele não parecia muito animado mesmo assim

—Serio? Então nos podemos...- Harry falou, mas antes que pudesse completar com viajar para a nossa dimensão, Dumbledore o interrompeu.

—Não, voces não podem- falou ele calmamente

—Mas, como não?- perguntou Harry, na defensiva.

—Quando voces o abriram e ele derramou toda a sua areia, e a areia que faz a pessoa viajar por entre dimensões, então...

—Então teremos que encontrar a areia para o vira-dimensões- completou uma voz do fundo da cozinha, era uma menina de cabelos expresso de onze anos, a melhor amiga de Harry, Hermione.

—Hermione!-falou Harry, ele correu ao seu encontro a abraçou- Que saudades-

—Eu também senti sua falta, Harry- sussurrou Hermione, no ouvido de Harry.

Eles se separaram e só então Harry falou.

—Voce parece mais jovem!- falou Harry, admirado, ele tinha acabado de ver a Hermione da outra dimensão e eles tinham praticamente a a mesma idade. Se a colocasse lado a lado Harry não saberia qual era a Hermione da sua dimensão

—Voce também, parece ter onze anos- comentou Hermione.

—O que?- falou Harry, pasmado.

—Aqui olhe por si mesmo- falou Hermione, ela o entregou uma panela das mais polidas que Harry havia visto na casa.

Então Harry pode ver seu próprio reflexo, continuava com os cabelos negros, e olhos verdes, mas podia ver a diferença de altura, ele realmente tinha regredido a idade, assim como Hermione.


	9. Capitulo 9

Um Elfo Domestico me Ataca

Harry ainda não acreditava que teria de dormir na cozinha, lá nem era tão sujo, mas a sugestão de dormir no chão assustava as costas cansadas de Harry. Dumbledore insistiu em trazer um dos coxões, lençóis e travesseiro de lá de cima, para baixo, a ordem restrição de Sirius era só para Harry, então Dumbledore não teve problemas em pegar algumas coisas lá de cima

Harry dormiu perto do fugão, o frio tinha se acomodado na casa, então o melhor local para se esquentar era perto do fugão. Vários pensamentos cobriam sua mente, ele tinha certeza de que o dia de amanha seria do mesmo jeito que o de hoje, cheio de novas revelações, ele só esperava que nenhuma delas fosse tão ruim como algumas que havia presenciado ali, como Sirius que parecia o odiar.

Mas mesmo com os pensamentos rodeando a sua cabeça, seus olhos se fecharam como portas trancadas e não se abriram até que fosse o outro dia, ele mergulho no breu.

...

Harry acordou por causa do barulho insuportável de espirador limpado o chão, isso só lembrava sua tia Petúnia, ele até mesmo imaginou se encontrando com ela quando acordasse , imaginou até mesmo a briga que ele lhe daria por ter esquecido de lavar suas roupas, seria mais uma semana sem nenhum alimento. Até que ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com um elfo domestico, parecido com Dobby, tirando que esse parecia bem mais velho e seus olhos eram mais claros do que o de Dobby.

—Sai daí, seu mestiço nojento!- falou o elfo domestico para ele enquanto limpava o carpete da cozinha.

Harry deu um salto, de repente seu braço começou a doer, aquele elfo domestico parecia ter lhe lançado uma azaração. Harry levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, já estava ficando cansado disso.

—Desculpe! É que Sirius me mandou dormir aqui e...ai- exclamou Harry dessa vez foi sua perna que doeu quando o elfo lhe lançou outra azaração.-Quer para de fazer isso !Ai...Ai

O elfo continua a lhe lançar azarações até que Harry esticou as pernas e saiu daquela cozinha a força, ele correu direto para o corredor até que bateu de cara na parede do quadro.

—Não toque a minha senhora,seu mestiço sujo!- gritou o elfo domestico, ele agora tinha pegado uma vassoura e iria bater em Harry, se não fosse o próprio Sirius juntamente com Dumbledore e Hermione não o tivessem parado.

—Monstro já não lhe falei para cuidar de sua tarefas domesticas!- exclamou Sirius.

—Desculpe, meu mestre, eu só estava tirando o lixo para fora!- falou Monstro se ajoelhando na frente de Sirius em uma profunda referencia.

—Ele não é lixo é meu convidado, e ele ficara aqui por enquanto então o trate bem!- mandou Sirius.

—Desculpe mestre- falou Monstro de mal grado.

Harry que estava no chão ainda tonto pela batida na parede, foi ajudado por Hermione e Dumbledore a se levantar, os óculos de Harry, que pareciam ter recebido maior parte do impacto, estavam no chão rachados.

—Reparo!- falou Hermione, ela tinha usado o mesmo feitiço na primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, e mesmo assim, era surpreendente que ainda conseguisse resita-lo sem problemas.

—Valeu Hermione!- agradeceu Harry, enquanto ela lhe entregava os oculos

—Você vai precisar deles para o lugar aonde vamos- falou Dumbledore.

—E onde nos vamos especificamente?- perguntou Harry, não via a hora de voltar a sua dimensão.

—Nos vamos para Hogwarts- falou Dumbledore.

—Hogwarts? Pensei que iriamos procurar a areia?- perguntou Harry, enquanto colocava os óculos de volta, eles estavam novos em folha. A declaração de Dumbledore tinha o deixado confuso.

Sirius continuava a brigar com Monstro, enquanto Harry tentava conversar com Dumbledore e Hermione.

—A areia está em Hogwarts- explicou Dumbledore

—Como o Sr. pode saber disso?- perguntou Hermione, parecia que segurava a pergunta desde que haviam descido ali.

—Eu a sinto há anos, desde que comecei a trabalhar lá!- falou Dumbledore

—Mas por que voce não a traz aqui, voce não é diretor?- perguntou Harry, ele sempre esperava que quando os problemas surgissem, Dumbledore aparecesse com as soluções para os problemas, por que seria diferente agora?

—Vamos dizer que sempre que estava perto dela o diretor me impedia de a pegar- explicou Dumbledore, como se não fosse o diretor de Hogwarts, calma aí, ele não era o diretor de Hogwarts?

—VOCÊ NÃO É O DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS!?- gritaram tanto Harry quanto Hermione surpresos, como assim Dumbledore não era o diretor?.

—Ah, então quer dizer que o meu eu da outra dimensão é diretor, é,.. bem... parece que eu sou bem influente, eh?- falou Dumbledore, enquanto Harry e Hermione tentavam engolir que Dumbledore NÃO era o diretor de Hogwarts.- De qualquer jeito se eu fosse o diretor de Hogwarts eu estaria agora em meu próprio escritório esperando o trem chegar. E é por isso que temos que nos apressar-

—O que?- perguntou Hermione protestando- Pensei que só fosse amanhã que nos iamos a Hogwarts.

—O trem deve sair da qui a 3 horas, é o tempo de nos arrumarmos enquanto eu explico sobre a missão para a Ordem- falou Dumbledore ignorando a objeção de Hermione, ele já havia começado a subir as escadas, quando Harry falou.

—Espere, sera que daria para nos explicar isso aqui embaixo?- perguntou Harry, ele não podia subir lá em cima

—Harry, se nos não nos apressarmos iremos perder o trem- falou Dumbledore serenamente

—É que- começou a falar Harry, mas o olhar fulminante de Sirius o calou, ele não parecia muito a vontade para falar do dia interior principalmente quando Harry tinha ouvido Sirius chorando no quarto.

—Ah sim, claro- falou Dumbledore, quando se lembrou da noite anterior em que Harry tinha dormido na cozinha.- Bem... então Hermione pode ir subindo e arrumando suas coisas-

Ao falar isso Hermione, que estava parada diante do primeiro degrau, começou a subir a sacada de escadas enquanto Dumbledore descia.

—Dumbledore, tudo bem, eu já arrumei minhas coisas- falou Harry, ele apontou para o seu bolso onde estava a sua varinha, ele ainda recebia olhares ferozes de Sirius, enquanto ele mesmo subia as escadas

—Eu sei, mas se formos assim só com nossas varinhas e sem qualquer desculpa, eles logo iram descobrir que estamos procurando a areia- falou Dumbledore enquanto se aproximava mais de Harry então ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry e sussurou no ouvido dele- E tudo bem, sei que Sirius não quer que eu saiba que o colocou para baixo, mas voce sabe que uma hora ou outra ele pode fazer algo pior certo?

—Eu sei, mas ele é meu padrinho e sei que ele não faz por mal- falou Harry, ele sabia que o Sirius dali não gostava dele, mas não podia evitar olhar para ele sem se lembrar do Sirius da sua dimensão.

—Tudo bem ter um pouco de pena, mas se lembre, o Sirius da qui não é o mesmo Sirius da sua dimensão.- avisou Dumbledore.

Então eles ouviram passos da escada, era Sirius que parecia ter ouvido o nome dele na conversa de Harry e Dumbledore, ele continuava a fulminar Harry, como se esperasse o momento certo para acursar Harry perante um tribunal inteiro.

—Bem Harry, o Sirius ira levar voce e Hermione para a estação 9 1/2... agora eu preciso ir- falou Dumbledore enquanto caminhava até a porta-Posso não ser o diretor de Hogwarts mas mesmo assim ainda tenho minhas obrigações lá

—Espera- falou Harry, ele tinha agarrado o ombro de Dumbledore- Qual é o seu emprego em Hogwarts?, não precisa falar se não quiser e só que isso nos ajudaria a nos encontrar.

Só depois de algum tempo foi que Dumbledore respondeu a pergunta de Harry o surpreendendo.

—Harry, eu sou o zelador de Hogwarts

De novo houve aquele silencio, até que Harry o quebrou.

—Você? o zelador de Hogwarts?- perguntou Harry, se lhe tivesse dito que Dumbledore era o zelador de Hogwarts a três semanas atras, ele iria rir. Parecia uma brincadeira em seus ouvidos. Dumbledore, o grande diretor de Hogwarts era o ZELADOR de Hogwarts!?

—É- falou calmamente Dumbledore, ele se abaixou até estar encarando os olhos de Harry frente a frente, ele colocou a mão de novo nos ombros de Harry- Harry, eu realmente preciso ir, mas antes eu queria que soubesse que caso queira falar comigo em Hogwarts e só me chamar por essa moeda-

Ele entregou a moeda para Harry e se levantou para ir embora mas de novo Harry o parou.

—Como é que se usa essa coisa?- perguntou Harry

—Hermione vai lhe contar no caminho, alias foi ela quem deu a ideia da moeda, boa sorte- falou Dumbledore e sai pela porta fechando a quando ele terminou de passar por ela.


	10. Capitulo 10

Sirius me Defende

Harry ainda continuava parado,ele ainda não acreditava que Dumbledore era mesmo o zelador de Hogwarts, era como se tivesse lhe dito que McGonagall era um aborto. Como era possível que o maior bruxo que conhecia era o zelador de Hogwarts. Estava quase reconsiderando a ideia de que aquilo tudo era um sonho seu quando Hermione desceu as escadas carregando varias bolsa como em uma mudança e um frasco enorme cheio de um conteúdo que ele conhecia há anos, e que havia experimentado há anos, era a porção polisuco.

—Hermione, já está pronta- perguntou Sirius, antes que Harry pudesse perguntar sobre a porção polisuco.

—Só um mais um pouquinho e eu vou estar- confessou Hermione, ela tinha depositado as varias bolsas no chão, estava concentrada na porção em suas mãos.

Ela foi até a cozinha com Harry em seu encalço, a cozinha, que antes estava muito empoeirada agora estava limpinha em folha, nem parecia o mesmo comodo que antes Harry havia dormido.

—Hermione, esse frasco tem mesmo o que eu to pensando que tem?- perguntou Harry.

—Se voce estava pensando em porção polisuco, sim- respondeu Hermione- Sabe a Hermione da qui?-

—Aham- confirmou Harry. Se lembrando da Hermione de onze anos que parecia não saber nem metade do que a Hermione que estava ao seu lado.

—Então ela meio que foi aceita em Hogwarts, parece que eu dei um bom jeito de convencer eles que ela é uma meio sangue, vamos dizer que eu passei alguns dias fazendo testes e mais testes para comprovar, bem, de qualquer jeito eu vou ter que ir de outra pessoa- explicou Hermione.

Ela foi até a pia onde lavou um copo sem qualquer auxilio da varinha quando terminou ele derramou um pouco da porção dentro do copo e colocou o fio loiro por cima.

—Bem, se é o que voce diz- falou Harry, ele ia pegar um copo para ele tomar a porção também alias ele não podia ir de Harry, mas Hermione o parou.

—Só tem porção polisuco para um de nos- informou Hermione, ela tinha tomado o copo da mão de Harry com um solavanco.

—Ei se eu aparecer lá sem nenhum disfarce eles vão descobrir- falou Harry, ele podia não gostar da ideia de tomar um copo de porção de polisuco, mas odiava mais ainda a ideia de ficar preso naquela dimensão bagunçada.

—Harry, por favor acorda- articulou Hermione- O seu eu da qui não está em Hogwarts-

Mesmo que tivesse visto Hariet com o seu pai e Bellatriz, aquela revelação tinha sido um choque,sera ele ainda esperava encontrar o eu dele em Hogwarts?. Como podia ele encontrar alguém que provavelmente Bellatriz matou depois que apagou as memorias de James.

—Tudo bem então- falou Harry, por fim.

Hermione pegou sua porção que estava na mesa e que parecia ter adquirido uma coloração cinzenta, Harry teve certeza de que quem quer fosse aquele fio de cabelo, era uma pessoa não muito agradável.

O copo roçou os lábios de Hermione enquanto ele tomava o conteúdo de seu interior, Harry se lembrava muito bem da sensação de cobras dentro de sua barriga para saber que aquela porção não era uma coisa boa de se tomar, ele viu pela expressão de Hermione que o gosto era o horrível.

Então a pele dela começou a borbulhar como se fosse liquido, e logo a mudança foi perceptível, a pele dela parecia mais clara, os cabelos loiros claros começavam a aparecer entre os cabelos escuros de Hermione, os olhos dela começaram a ficar mais claros a cada segundo que passa, e logo seus cabelos estavam loiros e pouco volumosos, sua pele ficou branca como a neve e os olhos dela agora eram de um azul, cor de pérula, as roupas que antes serviam em Hermione pareciam terem ficado menor seja lá quem for essa menina ela com certeza é baixa pensou Harry.

—Harry daria para me dar as vestes da escola, elas estão lá no meu malão por favor- falou Hermione com uma voz estridente e fina.

Harry logo voltou para o corredor onde Sirius parecia desconecto em suas próprias lembranças, seu olhar era vago e estava centrado no chão. Será que estava pensando na mulher que Harry havia visto no dia anterior,se perguntou Harry em seu âmbito . Ele queria saber o que quer que estivesse perturbando a mente de seu padrinho.

Então lhe veio a mente que não tinha tempo para ver isso, bem pelo menos não agora,ele e Hermione tinham que encontrar a areia o quanto antes, essa dimensão podia estar bagunçada como estava mais Harry tinha certeza que a sua ficaria uma bagunça também se não voltasse agora e a areia era a unica confirmação de que iriam voltar para a sua dimensão.

Ele pegou as vestes de Hermione, em seu malão e voltou correndo para a cozinha onde Hermione continuava com as roupas enormes.

—Obrigado- falou Hermione.

—De nada-respondeu Harry

—Harry eu acho que voce devia se trocar também, eu vou trazer algumas para voce- sugeriu Hermione enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

—Não traga nada meu, ouviu?- desdenhou Sirius, ele realmente não gostava dos Potters

—Ok!- respondeu Hermione quando alcançou o segundo andar.

Harry, que até agora só havia banhado a dias, parecia se convencer de que precisava urgentemente de um banho rápido, ele poderia banhar melhor quando estivesse em Hogwarts, então ele banhou e vestiu algumas vestes de Hogwarts que Hermione havia encontrado no quarto de Regulus Black, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, ela não estavam em suas melhores condições mas mesmo assim serviram em Harry.

—Ficou Boa Harry- comentou Hermione, agora ela vestia uma veste de Hogwarts.

—Obrigado- falou quando uma voz irrompeu do corredor onde Sirius estava.

—Mestre, não deixe que esses sangues ruins vistam as vestes do vosso querido irmão Regulus- falou Monstro, ele parecia capaz d pegar uma faca e enfiar em Harry caso ele não tirasse a roupa de Regulus.

—Eu não ligo para as vestes de meu irmão- falou indiferente Sirius- mas não toque um dedo sequer em Potter-mandou

—Tu... Tudo bem- falou Monstro enquanto se afastava de Harry,mas ele ainda tinha uma olhar que parecia muito determinado a tirar a força a roupa de seu antigo dono.

—Tudo bem, então- falou Sirius, ele lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Monstro antes de continuar- Harry tudo ok?-

—Sim- falou Harry, ele ainda admirava o roupa que antes fora de Regulus, mesmo que tivesse as cores verdes, as cores de Sonserina, a roupa ainda tinha seu charme, então ele tirou todos os acessórios que tivessem a cor verde. Ele jurava ter visto um vestígio de fúria atravessar o rosto de Monstro quando ele fez isso.

-Hermione tudo ok?- perguntou Sirius

—Sim- respondeu Hermione, ela já pegava suas bolsa juntamente com seu malão do chão.

—Então vamos- falou Sirius - Nos iriemos aparatar perto da estação, mas como voces ainda não são maiores de idade, teremos de usar a atarantação acompanhada, é muito simples-

Hermione levantou a mão, ala tinha uma duvida, porem na mente de Harry voltou as memorias de uma Hermione de onze anos em suas primeiras aulas em que a amiga sabia as respostas de quase todas as perguntas dos professores.

—Sim Hermione- falou Sirius

—Nos iremos nos dividir em duplas certo?- perguntou Hermione

—Sim, Hermione- respondeu Sirius

— Então com quem eu vou aparatar? Você ou Mostro?-perguntou Hermione.

—Monstro- respondeu Sirius, que parecia ter engolido uma risada quando viu a cara de Monstro ficar vermelha como um tomate

—Mestre, por favor...- começou Monstro

—Você vai aparentar com ela então ira machuca-la nem feri-la, eu vou aparatar com Harry- falou Sirius, seu tom era totalmente autoritário, e mais uma vez Harry viu Monstro recuar, ele permanecia com um olhar de fúria, mas mesmo assim ele ainda obedeceu seu mestre.

Monstro agarrou com firmeza a mão de Hermione e desaparentou com ela, em questão de segundos, eles despareceram da visão de Harry e de Sirius agora só estavam eles dois no corredor. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Harry permanecia parado.

—Obrigado por me defender de Monstro- agradeceu Harry.

Sirius parou de andar dando as costas a Harry, então houve uma pausa e Harry podia jurar ter ouvido a respiração de Sirius ficara mais forte. Mas logo ele soltou um suspiro que Harry tinha quase toda a certeza de ser um sussurro- Janete- então pareceu voltar ao normal, ele se virou para Harry e pegou a mão dele e desaparato.


	11. Capitulo 11

Recebo um Pontapé

Harry e Sirius acabaram aparatado em um prédio perto da estação King Cross, dava para ver a estação da janela, o relógio dali apontava quinze minutos para as onze, eles tinham que se apressar se quisessem entrar naquele trem.

Só então Harry se virou para estudar o prédio em que eles estavam, ele parecia desprovido de qualquer pessoa, a não ser pelo próprio Harry e Sirius, alem de ser mal iluminado e sujo.

Harry, que estava ainda impactado pelo sussurro de Sirius, se viu voltar ao normal quando Sirius o sacudiu.

—Ei! Garoto! O trem!- falou ele enquanto sacudia Harry. Ele tinha feito isso quantas vezes sem que Harry percebesse? Uma ? Duas?

—Ah! Que?- perguntou Harry ainda perplexo, quanto tempo havia gasto em seus próprios pensamentos?- Ah, sim Sirius, desculpe me perdi nos meus próprios pensamentos-

—Tudo bem! Mas se ainda não viu temos um trem para pegar!- falou Sirius enquanto já saiu do predio.

Parecia que tinha aparatado no penúltimo andar, eles tiveram de descer um lance de escadas.

—Sirius?- chamou Harry ofegante no meio de um dos últimos lance de escada que tinha, ele estava muito magro por causo dos dias que havia passado fome, mas mesmo assim ainda conseguia cambalear.

—Eu não sei como é o Sirius da sua dimensão, mas eu não vou te carregar nas minhas costas só por que ele carregava!- respondeu Sirius, ele já estava carregando um pouco dos malões de Hermione, não queria carregar mais nada.

—Ah? Oh não, não é nada disso- explicou Harry,parando e ficando de cara com Sirius - É que o Sirius da minha dimensão era amigo do meu pai e eu pensei que...-

—Pensou que eu também seria amigo do James da qui, certo?- completou Sirius, irritado ele continuo- Eu odeio todos da família Potter, voce entendeu?-

— É que o Sirius da minha dimensão é meu padrinho, então pensei que...-

—Que talvez, eu saiba o que realmente aconteceu com o Harry e a Lilian dessa dimensão... Não eu não sei- falou Sirius, e Harry viu de novo aquela tristeza passar pelo rosto de Sirius. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido na noite em que o Voldemort dessa dimensão invadiu a casa dos Potter, isso parece ter afetado o Sirius da qui também, mas como?.

Sirius deu um suspiro e retomou a descida, ele parecia decido a deixar Harry para trás junto como que quer que fosse sua tristeza. Ele corria muito mais rápido do que o Sirius da dimensão de Harry, e o próprio Harry não estava em forma, então eles só se reencontraram na plataforma 9 1/2 e para a surpresa de Harry, Hermione parecia estar ali a seculos.

—Então Harry, voce...- começou Hermione, ela parecia animada para embarcar no trem, mas foi interrompida por causa da conversa barulhenta de um grupo que vinha na direção deles.

Era um grupo peculiar, entre eles tinha um menino que vestia as roupas de Hogwarts assim como Harry e Hermione, mas a unica diferença era que ele não parecia se importar de falar aos seus amigos que se vestiam como trouxas sobre o mundo bruxo.

—...Eu vou para Hogwarts, e me tornarei um bruxo muito famoso, vocês vão ver- falava enquanto carregava um carrinho e apontava para a parede entre a estação 9 e 10- Você podem presenciar minha acensão a estação 9 1/2 se quiserem-

—Duvido- falou um menino corpulento que lembrava Duda, ele vestia roupas trouxas e, ao contrario de Duda, não parecia ter medo da magia- Minha mãe me disse que somente os alunos de sangue puro podem se tornar alunos realmente bons-

Os ouvidos de Harry o estavam enganando? Ele jurava ter ouvido a expressão Sangue Puro que era usada no mundo bruxo para se referir as famílias de bruxos, mas como um trouxa poderia saber disso?

—Você vai ver- falou o garoto com as vestes da Hogwarts. Ele começou a correr para a parede onde Harry e Hermione estavam.

—Com licença- falou ele sem nem ao menos diminuir a velocidade do carrinho. Harry teve de empurrar Hermione de lado para que ela não se machucasse com o impacto do carrinho. Quem diabos iria querer mostrar aquilo para os trouxas. Os trouxas, foi ai que Harry percebeu que em todo lugar que olhasse ele recebia olhares de depresso, em alguns casos até de medo.

O menino de cabelos pretos atravessou a parede e Harry pode ver que os trouxas prestavam muita atenção naquilo.

O menino que parecia com Duda deu a volta e não parecia apreciar a ideia de seu amigo ser um bruxo, ele junto com um menino alto e magro e uma menina baixa se afastaram dali. Era como se todos soubessem sobre a existência de Hogwarts.

—Vamos logo, antes que fechem- falou Sirius, ele ajudou Harry a se levantar- Aquele pestinha!, ele bagunçou todas os malões de Hermione -

Ele organizou tudo que havia caído, quando terminou entregou todos para Hermione.

—Eu acho que vocês dão conta de se virar da qui- falou Sirius, ele se virou e Harry pode ver que algo tinha caído do bolso de Sirius.

Harry pegou do chão e ai entregar a Sirius, mas ouviu um crack e teve certeza de que ele já estava bem longe. Só então estudou o papel que estava em suas mãos, era um foto, a mesma foto que ele tinha visto quando tinha entrado no quarto de Sirius. Por que ele carregava aquilo?, Harry não sabia, mas agora que olhava mais de perto podia ver a incrível semelhança entre a mulher da foto e seu pai.

...

Harry e Hermione só conseguiram passar pela passagem no ultimo segundo, literalmente, um família cheia de filhos chegou e eles tiveram de esperar. Eles lembravam estranhamente a família Weasley da dimensão de Harry e Hermione.

Eles foram os últimos a embarcar no trem.

—Ei esperem- gritavam Harry e Hermione de mãos para o ar, enquanto o trem partia sem eles.

Só depois de alguns minutos foi que o motorista pareceu os perceber o parou o trem, e voltou para a estação.

—Voces já deviam estar no trem- brigou ele, enquanto Harry e Hermione se desculpavam.

Eles entraram no trem e não encontraram ninguém nos corredores, decidiram procurar um compartimento vazio no fundo do trem.

Eles só encontravam compartimentos cheios mesmo que fosse no fim do trem, até que encontraram um que só tinham uma menina de cabelos pretos, ela os encarou meia desapontada, ela parecia esperar alguém.

—Podemos nos sentar aqui?- perguntou Harry a menina

—Tudo bem- respondeu ela

Harry se sentou no banco a frente do dela e Hermione se sentou ao seu lado. A menina parecia centrada em qualquer outra coisa menos no lugar onde estavam. Hermione pegou um livro e enfiou o nariz nele, deixando Harry sem ninguém para conversar. Ate que ele ouviu uma batida na porta.

—Ellen, posso entrar?- perguntou a voz de Hermione de onze anos, lá fora.

Harry olhou para a amiga e desejou que conseguisse se comunicar mentalmente, eles iam mesmo conhecer a Hermione dessa dimensão?

—Pode entrar- respondeu Ellen, ela agora parecia animada com a chegada da amiga.

Hermione abriu a porta e entrou no compartimento, ela estava com a cara um pouco inchada por causa da briga no Beco Diagonal, mas fora isso, ela estava ótima, ela estudou o rosto de todos no interior com um sorriso animado na cara, bem, de quase todos, quando ela viu o rosto de Harry o sorriso pareceu desbotar de sua cara alegre.

—Você!- exclamou Hermione, ela tinha se aproximado de Harry e parecia disposta a dar um soco na cara dele - É parente de Harriet Potter, certo?-

—Aham- respondeu Harry, ele tinha colocado as mãos no alto, não queria lutar com a Hermione daqui- Olha, eu posso explicar...

Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase Hermione dessa dimensão o deu um pontapé forte seguido por um soco na barriga, o que tirou o folego de Harry, e ela teria prosseguido se não fosse pela Hermione da sua dimensão.

—Levicorpus! - falou Hermione apontando a varinha para a Hermione da sua dimensão, ela começou a flutuar ficando de cabeça para baixo, era como se alguém invisível a estivesse segurando pelo tornozelo.

—Mas! que!- falou a Hermione dessa dimensão, ainda perplexa por causa do feitiço.

—Desculpe é que voce estava machucando o meu amigo e eu não queria ver ele machucado- explicou Hermione, enquanto lançava o contra feitiço e a Hermione dessa dimensão caiu em cima de Ellen

—Desculpe, é que ele me lembra alguém que odeio- desculpo-se Hermione dessa dimensão, enquanto se levantava e saia de cima de sua amiga, então ela se apresentou- Meu nome é Hermione Granger

—Eu sou Helena- se apresentou Hermione da dimensão de Harry com o nome falso

Helena? pensou Harry Sera de onde Hermione tinha tirado aquele nome?. Harry estava parado, sentado em um banco do compartimento, ele ainda sentia o pé doer e a bariga parecia ainda latejar, mas mesmo assim, ele se voltou para a conversa entre a Hermione da sua dimensão e a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Prazer em te conhecer- falou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela tinha estendido a mão em sinal de paz, por um momento, Harry pensou que ela ia dar um soco na cara da Hermione da sua dimensão, mas isso não aconteceu, ela simplesmente deu um sorriso e apertou a mão de Hermione.

Harry, que ainda estava sentado no banco, perplexo por causa da bipolaridade da Hermione dessa dimensão, decidiu ficar calado alias ele não queria receber um soco na cara.

A Hermione da dimensão de Harry, que ainda parecia surpresa por causa que a Hermione da dimensão alternativa não tinha mostrado nenhuma resistência, se virou para Harry e o enviou um olhar que dizia: Precisamos de uma desculpa! e rápido!. Quem quer que olhasse para o rosto da Hermione da dimensão de Harry naquele momento perceberia que tentava encontrar uma desculpa para Harry ser parente de Harriet, mas a Hermione dessa dimensão parecia submersa em uma conversa sobre as casas com a Hermione da dimensão de Harry e com a Ellen.

—Então eu ainda não sei que casa eu quero ficar- falou Hermione, indecisa- Mas eu tenho certeza de que não quero ficar na Sonserina, já imaginaram?,Eu? Na Sonserina? Seria pior do que Harriet na Grifinoria, já imaginaram algum Potter na Grifinoria-

Ellen e a Hermione da dimensão alternativa começaram a gargalhar,enquanto a Hermione da dimensão de Harry e o próprio Harry engasgaram, sorte deles que as gargalhadas das meninas sobrepunham qualquer barulho ali. Mas isso não tirou a surpresa deles, Como assim nenhum Potter havia ficado na Grifinoria?

—Mas,serio, eu nunca iria para a Sonserina, nem se eu quisesse, quer dizer, eles só aceitam sangue-puro eles não me aceitariam nunca!- explicou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

— Bem eles estão perdendo tempo, por que voce certamente seria uma boa batedora para o time de quadribol- falou Ellen , ela passou a mão no cabelo da Hermione da dimensão alternativa, fazendo um xaveco.

Então elas se lembraram que Harry ainda estava ali e pararam de rir, pareciam pouco a vontade para continuar a conversar.

—Ei, sai da qui agora!- exclamou Hermione da dimensão alternativa

—Desculpe, eu não posso todos os outros estão cheios, me deixa ficar aqui, por favor- pediu Harry, ele estava cansado de ver as pessoas lhe expulsarem.

Houve uma pausa, onde a Hermione da dimensão alternativa pareceu estudar Harry tentando decidir se ele ficava ou não, ele olhou para Harry da cabeça aos pés, parecia procurar algum defeito nele, mas pelo jeito não encontrou pois soltou um suspiro e falou.

—Tudo bem- falou ela, ainda enviando um olhar furioso para Harry, mesmo que ela tivesse onze anos ela ainda parecia bem durona.

A Hermione da dimensão alternativa se sentou ao lado da Hermione da dimensão de Harry e voltou a conversar com suas amigas, ela parecia ignorar Harry completamente, não que ele se importasse, não queria receber outro soco na cara, então esse gelo era com um premio que Harry recebeu de braços abertos. Ele ficou ali parado imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, era tão louco pensar que ele e Hermione tinham vindo parar naquela dimensão por um acidente do acaso. Sera que ia conseguir voltar para casa?.

Ele foi interrompido por uma batida na porta do compartimento, seria mais alguém que estava procurando um compartimento? se perguntou Harry mentalmente, como se para responder a sua pergunta, uma mulher com um carrinho de doces abriu a porta, até as meninas que estavam conversando alto parraram imediatamente.

Para a surpresa de Harry não era a mesma mulher que ele havia conhecido em sua dimensão e que vendia doces no expresso de Hogwarts, ela era só um pouco mais velha, mas mesmo assim ainda aparatava uma atitude jovem e meiga.

Infelizmente nenhum deles tinha sequer um nuques, quer dizer , a não ser por a Hermione da dimensão de Harry, que carregava uma bolsa cheia de galeões, ela comprou doces para todos e saiu distribuindo para todos, até mesmo para Harry que havia sido excluído até agora, ela deu um pouco, o que ele aceitou de bom grado

-Obrigado- falou Harry, porem quando ele pegou os doces, ele acabou deixando cair a foto de Sirius.

Quem pegou foi Ellen a amiga da Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Oh, eu conheço ela!- falou ela, na hora em que pegou a foto, ela deu um salto- Por que voce tem uma foto de Janete Potter, Harry?-


	12. Capitulo 12

Malfoy vem nos recepcionar pessoalmente

—Janete quem?- perguntou Harry, ele ainda estava confuso com o pulo de Ellen.

—Ah, não me venha com essa!- falou ela claramente com raiva. Será que ele achava que ela era besta?- Não sabe quem é Janete Potter, ah por favor!-

—Não é serio quem é Janete Potter, por acaso eu devia saber?- perguntou Harry, esse nome lhe parecia familiar de algum lugar, era como se já o tivesse ouvido antes. Ele esperava ansioso a explicação de Ellen, mas foi a Hermione da dimensão alternativa quem respondeu:

—Ah, por favor voce é parente de Harriet Potter e não conhece quem delatou a Voldemort o esconderijo deles!- exclamou ela, ela não podia acreditar que a copia viva e masculina de Harriet Potter não conhecesse Janete Potter.

Na hora em que ela terminou a frase o rosto de Harry ficou branco, ele se lembrava muito bem de quem havia entregado de mão beijada, ele havia vivido perto dele por anos sem saber, era o rato de Rony, o Perebas, que no fim era na verdade Peter Pettigrew, um dos membros dos Marotos, um dos amigos de seu pai, era um traidor que havia entregado a Voldemort eles, mesmo que o seu pai fosse seu amigo de longa data.

Eles quase tinha lhe entregado para o Ministerio, mas não conseguiram, não que fosse culpa de Lupin, Harry não o culpava, mas mesmo assim era frustante saber que o homem que praticamente matou o seus pais estava andando por ai, livre de qualquer acusação, enquanto o seu padrinho tinha que esconder a cara de todos.

-Harry?, oi? falou a Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela estalava os dedos na cara de Harry, tentando o trazer para a realidade.

—Ah? Que? Ah sim- falou Harry, voltando para a conversa que estavam tendo no trem. Ele olhou para Hermione de sua dimensão procurava algum sinal de reconhecimento do nome Janete Potter, mas sua amiga parecia tão confusa como ele.

—Então quem é...- começou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela parecia com vontade de acabar logo com aquilo.

—Janete Potter- completou Ellen- Oh ela só é a mulher mais fiel a Voldemort, foi ela quem denunciou Harriet quando ela era somente uma criança de um ano, foi ela quem delatou o próprio irmão.

Não podia ser, aquela mulher era... começou a pensar Harry mas Hermione da sua dimensão completou seu pensamento em voz alta,

—Então voce está falando que Janete Potter...- ela parou par pegar a foto do chão e quando a pegou a pontou para o rosto da mulher na foto- que essa mulher da foto... é irmão de James Potter!-

—Exatamente!- falou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

Houve então uma pausa, que para as meninas foi um tedio, mas para Harry, aquilo era realmente um choque, desde que era criança sempre lhe contaram que seus pais haviam morrido por um acidente de carro e que o mesmo o havia deixado com a cicatriz de raio., mas há quatro anos atras descobriu a verdade seus pais eram bruxos e que eles foram mortos por Voldemort, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar em uma tia. Sera que ai encontra-la quando volta-se, seria perfeito, ela podia tomar sua guarda dos Dusley então ela e Harry viveriam felizes juntos, quem sabe até Sirius poderia morar com eles...

Então Harry se lembrou da conversa entre ele e Dumbledore, o que ele tinha dito mesmo? Ah sim, ele disse que algumas pessoas da qui não existiam na sua realidade, como algumas que existem na sua realidade não existem nessa. Agora ele tinha certeza de que a tal de Janete não existia na sua dimensão, se existisse ele provavelmente não seria tão magro.

Harry foi tirado de seus pensamento por uma voz do lado de fora do compartimento, era uma briga entre amigos, mas especificamente alguém que ele conhecia e que também reconheceu na hora, eram Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy:

—Olha,esse vai ser o ultimo que iriamos verificar e se não tiver o tal de Harry que voce falou...- começou Draco, com raiva.

—Eu vi ele no Beco Diagonal, ele disse que eramos melhores amigos- exclamou Rony, ele também não parecia com um dos seus melhores humores, então continuo só que mais baixo, só o suficiente para ele, Draco, Harry e os outros que estavam dentro do compartimento ouvirem- Como se eu devesse satisfação a sangues ruins!-

—Rony!?- Harry ouviu a Hermione de sua dimensão exclamar, ela também tinha saudades da amigo deles.

Então, como em resposta a exclamação dela, a aporta se abriu bruscamente, revelando um Rony e um Draco de onze anos.

—Eu não te disse!, não te disse!, olha- disse Rony, apontando para Harry com a dedo, e sem qualquer cerimonia, ele se aproximou de Harry e o pegou pela gola de suas vestes, o levantou no ar- Foi esse pirralho que me disse que era um Potter.-

De repente a mente de Harry foi inundada de momentos em que Draco brigava com os outros, seus guarda costas eram Crabbe e Goyle, mas aqui, era Rony Weasley, quem era seu guarda que seu melhor amigo ira mesmo lhe dá uma surra?.

—Bem parece que temos um problema aqui, só existe um Potter nesse trem, e ela é minha namorada, não vou deixar que alguem como voce se amostre por ai com o nome de família dela- falou Draco, ele tinha caminhado até onde Rony segurava Harry pala gola, ele o encarava com uma furia enorme nos olhos. Ah não! pensou Harry Outro soco não!


	13. Capitulo 13

N.A: Oi gente, então né ( como eu posso começar a explicar isso, MERLIM) pois é, né, eu queria falar que o capitulo onze na verdade é o doze, antes que vcs me degolem, eu peço mil e uma desculpas pelo o mal entendido, eu ainda não sei usar direito esse site. Mas quem quiser ler o capitulo onze, ele agora esta disponivel, como capitulo onze, claro. Esta historia tambem esta desponivel no Nyah, Social Spirit e no Wattpad. Obg

* * *

Eu fico cego

Harry se encontrava cara a cara com o Draco Malfoy da dimensão alternativa, e para a sua surpresa ele não era muito diferente do Draco da sua dimensão, quer dizer todos os seus amigos tinham personalidades diferentes das suas copias na dimensão de Harry, como aquilo era possível? ele não sabia, mas sabia que o Draco na sua frente parecia muito com o Draco da sua dimensão, podia até imagina-lo com um broche dizendo:

Potter Fede

Mas na realidade o Draco da qui vestia as mesma vestes que Harry estava vestido agora, ele vestia as vestes de Hogwarts, pareciam até um pouco amaçadas, talvez do esforço que fez para encontrar Harry.

—Então quer dizer que esse sangue ruim tentou se passar por um Potter!?- riu Draco, agora que estava de frente de Harry, ele queria o provocar, para ver até onde ia essa historia de Harry Potter.-Ah por favor, ele nunca podeira ser um Potter, pode até se parecer mais já vi melhores porções polissuco do que essa!, a porção nem mudou a cor dos olhos dele veja-

Então Rony se juntou a risada de Draco, que logo se transformou em uma gargalhada alta, que só foi parada por causa de Hermione da dimensão de Harry:

—Chega!- falou ela, ela não gostava que ficasse fazendo pouco de seu amigo, principalmente se fosse o próprio Draco juntamente com Rony a faze-lo.

Draco e Rony se viraram para Hermione da dimensão de Harry, seus olhares pareciam os de leões ao verem uma nova pressa. Rony largou Harry descuidadosamente no chão, tanto que Harry soltou uma exclamação de dor quando alcançou o chão,então ele seguiou o Draco que se dirigiu ao canto do compartimento onde a Hermione da dimensão de Harry estava

—Oh o que temos aqui!- exclamou Draco, - Tenho certeza de que é uma imunda sangue ruim, como todos que estão aqui dentro!- ele cuspiu na palavra Sangue Ruim como se ela não merecesse sair dos seus lábios.

Rony começou a rir depois do insulto de Draco a Hermione, mas para a surpresa de Harry, eles pararam de rir e ficaram extremamente brancos, quando viram a Hermione dessa dimensão se dirigir a eles:

—Saião se não querem briga, saião da qui! AGORA - bufou Hermione da dimensão alternativa

—Granger!, que bom te ver também- falou Draco, como se tivesse cumprimentando um amigo de longa data, ele estendeu a mão, mas Granger não a pegou, então Draco ficou serio e falou- Pelo jeito anda burra como sempre,né?-

—Saiam da qui agora- dessa vez foi Harry que mandou eles saírem.

Draco se virou para Harry, e começou a mangar dele de novo.

—Olha! o falso Potter tem garras!- mangou Draco, ele riu da cara de Harry junto com Rony, eles formaram um coro de risadas.

Harry estava quase levando a mão ao bolso, ele ia pagar a varinha, ele ia lançar um feitiço contra Draco e então eles começariam um duelo, mas o olhar da Hermione de sua dimensão o parou, ele se lembrou da sua missão, eles tinham que encontrar a areia para voltar para sua dimensão, e chamar a atenção não ajudaria em nada, mas quem sabe depois ele poderia duelar com Draco depois.

Porem Draco percebeu o que Harry pretendia fazer e disse

—Querendo lançar um feitiço em mim Potter falso, quem sabe isso lhe ensine a nunca mais insultar a mim e a minha namorada!- declarou Draco, ele tinha deixando de lado toda a sua pose anterior, e lançou um feitiço contra Harry-Conjunctivitis-

Era uma pena que ele não tinha conseguido se defender do feitiço, pois quando o atingiu, ele sentiu os olhos queimarem, agora ele só via os vultos das pessoas, sem conseguir distinguir quem era quem, mas o que mais o incomodava era a dor tão forte, que ele soltou novamente uma exclamação de dor e colocou mão sobre os olhos, só depois de segundos ele percebeu as risadas de Draco e Rony, mas ele não conseguia enxerga-los, ele estava cego.

Depois de alguns segundos de risadas, foi que Harry sentiu uma leve pancada no ombro, imaginou que fosse Draco indo embora, então ouviu a porta do compartimento se fechar e teve certeza, só então começou a ouvir as discursões entre a Hermione da dimensão alternativa e sua amiga. Parecia algo distante comparado a dor que sentia nos olhos, ele continuava com a mão sobre os olhos, só que agora estava sentado, ele com certeza iria direto para a Madame Promfey depois do jantar.

Então ouviu a Hermione da sua dimensão murmurar:

—Epsikey

E sentiu os olhos melhorarem um pouco, já não sentia tanta dor só um ardor distante, mas não somente a dor dos olhos que melhorou todo o seu corpo que ainda parecia machucado por causa dos socos da Hermione dessa dimensão pareceu relaxar. Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou em volta, agora ele podia distinguir quem era quem, ele viu a sua frente a Hermione da dimensão alternativa a Ellen conversando, pareciam discutir sobre algo para fazer mal tanto a Draco Malfoy quanto Harriet Potter. Enquanto a Hermione da sua dimensão estava ao seu lado.

—Parece que ele não mudou nada, ehn?- comentou Hermione da dimensão de Harry.

—Nah, só um pouquinho,- falou Harry, ele fez um sinal de minimo com os dedos- Bem, as únicas mudanças são que aqui ele é namorado da minha irmã e que ela é o melhor amigo do Rony, tirando isso acho que não conseguiria diferencia-lo _dele_ — ele se referiu a Draco assim, pois as meninas estava ali ao lado, quem sabe o que elas poderiam ouvir?, melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Então a Hermione da dimensão alternativa entrou na conversa.

—Desculpe, por antes, sabe?-desculpou- se Hermione, ela parecia arrependida com os próprios atos, e com raiva de Draco Malfoy por ter lançado um feitiço em Harry.- Então? amigos?-ela estendeu a mão para Harry, que a apertou firmemente.

—Amigos- confirmou Harry, seria uma longa estadia em Hogwarts procurando a areia, mas sabia que a Hermione dessa dimensão iria a ajuda-lo.

O trem parou e eles saíram do compartimento, e então eles saíram do trem e foram direto para um conjunto de primeiros anos perto do lago, que tinha perto um Hagrid que chamava:

—Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui!-

Harry e Hermione iriam atravessar de novo aquele lago, mas desta vez, eles estariam no mesmo barco.

...

Hagrid começou a explicar sobre a travesia, algo que não mudou nada da dimensão de Harry, ele explicou que era tradição e que seria quatro alunos em cada barco.

—Agora podem escolher o seu barco cada um de uma vez- Hagrid falou para a massa de alunos da frente, e Harry não se surpreendeu em ver Harriet Potter junto com Malfoy, Rony e uma garota de cabelos loiro que ele conheceu no barco, atravessando o rio na frente, eles pareciam um estilo de realiza em Hogwarts. Então ouviu um menino comentando para o outro e se surprendeu ao reconhece-lo de King s Cross, era o mesmo garoto que tinha se amostrado para os seus amigos trouxas

—Harriet Potter? aqui?- falou um garoto, que parecia um pouco com Neville, ele olhava de um lado para outro, como se Harriet pudesse aparecer do nada

—Não, seu bobo, ali- falou o garoto que Harry havia visto na estação King Cross, ele apontava de leve com a cabeça para o barco onde estava Harriet.- Só mesmo voce, Isaac, para não ver aquilo-

—Ei...- começou Isaac, ele queria se defender, mas o garoto já tinha lhe dado as costas.

Harry que ainda sentia os olhos doeram um pouco se voltou para Hermione da sua dimensão ,que já tinha escolhido um barco, só tinha a Hermione da dimensão de Harry, parecia que a Hermione da dimensão alternativa tinha escolhido outro barco, Harry já té podia vê-la atravessando o rio com sua amiga Ellen, e uma outras duas meninas, elas pareciam entretidas em uma conversa interessante.

Harry então se virou daquela visão e foi até o barco onde só Hermione/Helena estava, as pessoas pareciam ignora-la, correndo para qualquer outro barco, mesmo que o barco onde Hermione estava fosse um dos mais bem cuidados,mas não era só as Hermione que eles ignoravam, eles também não pareciam gostar muito da cara de Harry, toda vez que Harry encontrava o olhar de um deles, eles desviavam o olhar, era como se Harry tivesse pego uma doença tão contagiosa, que ninguém olhava para ele, se bem, até agorinha, seus olhos tinham ardido com se tivessem jogado pimenta neles.

Ele encontrou com Hermione e se sentou no banco do barco dela.

—Então...- começou Harry, sem saber se mencionava o fato de estarem só os dois no barco, mas logo Hagrid o salvou. Muito Obrigado Hagrid pensou Harry.

— Quer dizer que vocês dois são os únicos nesse barco ehn?-começou Hagrid, animado, mas logo depois ele abaixo a voz, chegando mais perto para somente eles ouvirem- Voces sabem que para o disfarce funcionar tem que se enturmar- avisou ele

— É sabemos- declarou Hermione, então ela explicou- É que... vamos dizer que comemos mais do que podíamos engolir-

—Voces entraram em uma briga! Voces sabem que isso pode acabar com o disfarce, eles podem descobrir qu foram voces que vieram de outra dimensão, quer dizer, eles já sabem que alguém veio, mas se descobrirem que foram voces els podem...podem a cara de Hagrid estava pálida e leitosa, era como se estivesse na frente de seu maior medo.

—Ahn... Senhor,posso ficar com essa barco.. e que os outros estava cheios...e... bem, então, posso ficar aqui- pediu uma voz jovial, masculina, de um garoto que estava, atras de Hagrid.

Hagrid se virou e tomou folego para falar, mas o garoto o interrompeu com uma pergunta

—Voce está bem? parece meio pálido- peguntou o garoto, ele era mais alto que Harry e tinha cabelos castanho escuros, seus olhos era de um azul escuro, tinham um ar de espertos e estudavam Hagrid como se ele fosse um quebra cabeça.

Hagrid balançou a cabeça e voltou e respondeu- Sim, estou otimo, só foi um susto- explicou ele- Voce pode entrar aqui...- Hagrid tentava olhar para o nome do garoto que deviam estar na veste, mas não o encontrou

—Oh- exclamou o menino, quando percebeu o que ele queria saber- Meu nome é Jeff... Jefferson...- ele ia falar seu sobrenome, mas então hesitou, e continuou sem dize-lo, ignorando a sua declaração anterior- Enfim Jeff, meu nome é Jeff-

Ele entrou no barco e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que ficou um pouco vermelha, ele a estudava, procurando algum detalhe que revelasse algo importante sobre ela, então ele olhou nos olhos dela, e Harry podia ver que ele queria saber o nome de Hermione.

—Me chamo Her... Helena- ela falou, quase ai revelando a sua verdadeira identidade, enquanto o garoto olhava para Hagrid, Harry enviou um olhar de repreensão a Hermione, que só acenou para ele, ela olhava para o lago, e Harry pode ver que a amiga tinha saudades de Rony, ele também não podia evitar, ele era seu melhor amigo, e agora, devia estar na dimensão dele, se perguntando onde eles estavam.

—Então- falou o garoto, ele tinha se virado para Harry, e parecia o estudar a algum tempo, Harry imaginou que ele tinha passado alguns segundos, o olhando com uma interrogação nos olhos- Você não é parente de Harriet Potter, é?- questionou ele

—Aham, eu sou- respondeu Harry, ele sabia que quando fosse para Hogwarts as pessoas iriam lhe interrogar sobre isso, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo- Podemos dizer que somos parentes distates- explicou Harry, ele não ia usar o nome Potter nessa dimensão, para o bem de seus olhos, que já eram cegos, e com o feitiços de Draco eles ficaram mais ainda, ele não queria repetir a dose, bem, pelo menos não agora.

-Interessante que sejam tão parecidos- falou ele, tinha um ar de investigador, e Harry teve certeza de que esse garoto seria uma pedra no sapato nessa missão. _Se bem que ele também parece esconder segredos_ pensou Harry.


	14. Capitulo 14

Seleção

Eles chagaram ao castelo um pouco molhados, ninguém poderia culpa-los, pois a maioria dos bracos tinha buracos minúsculos, que enchiam o barco de água, antes mesmo que pudessem dizer Hogwarts, as únicas exerções eram os barcos onde Harriet estava e , é claro, o de Harry eles desembarcaram e foram conduzidos por uma McGonagal que parecia igual a da dimensão de Harry, ela tinha o mesmo ar autoritário e tinha o mesmo coque e o olhar repreensor, procurando alguém que estivesse fazendo algo errado.

Ela os conduziu pelos corredores cheios de escadas de Hogwarts, nada parecia ter mudado, os quadros e as armaduras pareciam estar no mesmo lugar,até o clima de mistério ainda penetrava aquelas paredes.

Então ela parou a abeira de suas enormes portas e começou a falar, mas Harry nada ouviu, já conhecia muito bem aquilo, ela começaria falando sobre as quatro casas: Corvinal, Sonserina, Grifinoria e Lufa-Lufa, ela pediria a eles que esperassem ali até que fosse chamados.

—Ei Harry-falou Jeff, ele estava atras de Harry, enquanto Hermione/Helena estava na frente, pareciam ser os ultimos da fila.

—Sim- respondeu Harry, enquanto tirava da cabeça as lembranças de seu primeiro ano.

—Em que casa voce quer ficar?- perguntou ele, curioso.

Harry já tinha passado pelo processo de seleção, sabia que iria parar na Grifinoria, então respondeu- Grifinoria-

—Serio- duvidou ele, parecia estudar a resposta de Harry- Eu quero ir para a Corvinal-

 _Corvinal é?_ pensou Harry, o garoto a sua frente bem que tinha cara para isso, mas decidiu não dizer nada, esse garoto já parecia procurar informaçoes sobre ele, quem diria o que ia acontecer se ele o provocasse, ele poderia desobrir algo sobre ele e espalhar para todos, isso poderia por a missão toda em risco, por outro lado, ele poderia muito bem duelar com ele, depois do duelo com Draco, é claro.

—E voce Hermione, que casa voce quer ficar?- perguntou ele, agora se dirigia a Hermione.

A voz de Hermione saiu seca e sem vida, seu rosto estava vermelho escarlate.

—Gri...Grifinoria, ,ou quer dizer, Corvinal, voce sabe...- começou meio indecisa, mas foi interrompida por Jeff.

—Então Harry- falou ele parecia nem ter ouvido o que Hermione tinha falado- Voce poderia me introduzir para Harriet, sua parente distante?-perguntou ele

Harry devia saber que Jeff só estava interessado nele por causa de sua semelhança com Harriet, ele não queria conhecer Harry, ele queria mesmo era conhecer Harriet. Mas do que em qualquer outro momento anterior Harry sentiu uma vontade extrema de socar a cara daquele cara, que parecia muito com Malfoy, seu inimigo, com certeza ele iria parar na Soserina.

—Jeff,- disse Harry, calmamente- Ela está bem ali na frente- ele apontava por cima das cabeças das pessoas na sua frente, ele apontava para um grupo que estava perto das portas.

—Mas...- começou Jeff

—Vai lá cara- falou Harry, ele queria que aquele cara fosse logo embora dali, queria conversar com Hermione, ele queria saber os detalhes sobre a missão, e com aquele cara com certeza não daria certo.

Harry o empurrou para perto do grupo da frente, deixando Hermione sozinha, quanto mas eles se aproximava mais o rosto de Jeff ficava vermelho, Harry tinha certeza que ele iria gaguejar umas boas para Harriet, isso é se conseguisse passar por Malfoy.

Depois que se aproximou o suficiente Harry deixou Jeff sozinho, ele não queria se aproximar de Draco para que ele pudesse ver que seus olhos continuavam vermelhos e doloridos, isso só o faria zoar mais da cara dele, então se virou e até pode ouvir um protesto sair da boca de Jeff, porem já estava muito longe para que pudesse responder.

—Bem parece que podemos conversar agora- falou Harry com um sorriso, ele tentava se livrar daquele cara desde que ele tinha começado a interroga-lo no barco.

—Voce tem a moeda ai?- perguntou Hermione, enquanto vasculhava a bolsa que ela tinha carregado junto com ela a viagem toda.

—Aqui- respondeu prontamente Harry, ele tinha carregado a moeda dentro do robe esse tempo todo. Era como qualquer outro galeão.

— Quando quisermos marcar uma reunião com Dubledore é só mudar os números da moeda, ela indicara a data, aqui- explicou Hermione, ela tinha tirado de sua bolsa um galeão e agora mexia nele mudando a posição dos números do galeão, logo o de Harry, também mudou seguindo a mesma sequencia do de Hermione.

—A primeira reunião será hoje a noite depois que todos estiverem durmindo- anunciou Hermione.- Se prepare-

Então ouviram a porta se abrir e de onde Harry estava só pode ver o coque de McGonagall balançar enquanto ela explicava aos alunos, logo ele viu que McGonagall se virou e abriu a porta, a fila foi andando.

Eles entraram no salão principal, e Harry percebeu que nada havia mudado, ele continuava sem conseguir ver o teto do salão, era preenchido de estrelas, como o ceu lá de fora. As casas se dividiam em longas mesas, cada uma com o brasão de sua casa , entre eles, e claro, velas flutuavam, por cima da cabeça dos alunos.

McGonagall se apressou e tomou a frente do grupo, eles se sentaram perto da mesa dos professores, onde Harry não se surpreendeu em ver os mesmo professores da sua dimensão, quer dizer tinham mudado um pouco. Não se surpreendeu em ver que Dumbledore não estava entre eles, ele devia estar ali, sendo o diretor de Hogwarts, bem se Dumbledore não era o diretor quem seria?.

McGonagall estava na frente e havia colocado o chapeu seletor, que tinha um rasgo que se abriu e Harry pode ouvir a mesma musica que tinha a mesma letra de seu primeiro ano:

 _Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,_

 _Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

 _Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

 _Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

 _Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

 _Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

 _Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

 _E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

 _Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

 _Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

 _Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

 _Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

 _Quem sabe sua morada seja a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

 _Quem sabe seja na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

 _Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

 _A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

 _Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

 _Vamos, me experimentem!_

 _Não devem temer!Nem se atrapalhar!_

 _Estarão em boas mãos!(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Então McGonagall começou chamar os alunos, mas Harry estava seguindo um fantasma que conhecia bem, ele olhava Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que flutuava na mesa de Grifinoria, a unica diferença entre ele e o Nick que Harry conhecia era que ele não tinha a cabeça, aqui ele devia ser chamado de Nick Sem Cabeça, ele até brincava um pouco com a sua cabeça a tirando e fazendo malabarismo com ela.

—Helena Black- chamou McGonagall.

De repente a sala toda ficou em silencio, era a Hermione da sua dimensão, o que McGonagall tinha chamado, Hermione Granger uma Black? pensou Harry, com o queixo caido, mas o que mais intrigou Harry foram as caras de medo e desaprovação na multidão, todos pareciam odiar Helena ela passava os outros começaram a comentar:

—Ela é filha dela não é?- perguntou alguém, nas mesas ao redor.

—Silencio, quem sabe o que ela pode fazer, conhecendo a mãe dela?- falou uma voz feminina, então ouviram risadas, algumas zombas.

Hermione caminhou até o banquinho e não demorou muito para o chapéu gritar- GRIFINORIA-, mas não foi recebida por aplausos e gritos, no lugar disso o que Harry ouviu foi suspiros e comentários preconceituosos.

—Silencio, por favor- ordenou McGonagall, o salão agora estava a todo vapor, as pessoas pareciam comentar Helena Black como se fosse uma noticia inédita, Harry até ouvi alguns deles falarem que a todos se silenciaram em segundos, e a professora continuou.

—Hermione Granger- chamou a professora.

A Hermione da dimensão alternativa caminho ao longo das mesas, ela se dirigia ao banquinho com o chapéu que a Hermione da dimensão de Harry tinha acabado de tirar da cabeça, porem ao contrario da Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela não tinha sido recebida por vaias, ao não ser pleo grupinho de Harriet, que a verem ao passar recepcionaram com vaias e olhares de reprovação.

Mas ela pareceu não se importar e se sentou no banquinho sem um sequer protesto. Pelo que Harry contou, não demorou mais que dois segundos até o chapéu falar Grifinoria.

O salão focou meio a meio, uma parte ficou muito feliz, e aplaudiu Hermione, enquanto a outra, que parecia seguir o exemplo de Harriet, começou a vaiar dela, mas ela não se importou e sentou ao lado da Hermione da dimensão de Harry, então a gritaria ficou mais forte, alguns que antes aprovavam Hermione da dimensão alternativa, começaram a vaiar dela tambem. Até que McGonagall os repeliu. Dando continuidade a lista.

—Ellen Jones- chamou McGonagall.

Harry viu Ellen se dirigir ao banquinho hesitante, ela não parecia muito segura sem a amiga, mas esmo assim logo depois que o chapeu tocou sua cabeça, ele anunciou- GRIFINORIA-

Dessa vez, somente a mesa da Grifinoria aplaudiu, enquanto Ellen tirava o chapeu e se dirigia a mesa da Grifinoria. Então o chapeu chamou:

—Draco Malfoy- chamou ela.

Harry tinha certeza de que ele ficaria na Sonserina, assim como o Draco de sua dimensão. Draco que estava um pouca a frente de Harry, pareceu dar um beijo na bochecha de Harriet, mas logo ele se separou do grupo, ele ia direto para o banquinho, onde o chapéu o esperava.

Na hora que ele se sentou, Harry esperou que o chapéu anunciasse de disparada- Sonserina-, mas ele não falou de supetão, ao contrario, a seleção de Draco foi uma das que mais demoraram, ele até viu Harriet cruzar e descruzar os dedos seguidamente. Ate que...

—SONSERINA- gritou o chapeu.

Dessa vez Harry ouviu tantos aplausos que quase ficou surdo, ele viu um colega de Draco bater em suas costas, outro tocar em sua mão, e até mesmo pessoas pedirem o seu autografo. Só depois que McGonagall intervir, foi que Draco se sentou. Então ela continuo.

—Jefferson Nott- chamou a professora.

Harry tinha conhecido Teodore Nott, seu pai era um comensal da morte e Harry o tinha visto no ano passado, no cemitério, mas pelo jeito ele não existia aqui, quem existia era Jeff, agora sabia o porque de Jeff lhe questionar tanto sobre Harriet.

Jeff caminhou até o banquinho, enquanto todos permaneciam em silencio, ele se sentou e colocou o chapéu enquanto Harry pode ouvir certa inquietação na multidão.

Demorou um pouco até que o chapéu anunciasse:

—GRIFINORIA-

Harry soltou um gemido, ele teria de aguentar aquele garoto lhe perguntando sobre Harriet enquanto eram colegas de casa, era horrível. A mesa da Grifinoria o recebeu com tapas nas costas e apertos de mão, mas a cara de Jeff não era feliz.

—Harriet Potter- chamou McGonagall

Antes mesmo que McGonagal terminasse a frase o salão foi preenchido por aplausos e parabéns todos, queriam parabenizar a garota que sobreviveu, por ter sobrevivido. A unica excesso era Hermine da dimensão alternativa que gritava -Uhh!- e fazia um sinal de reprovação com o polegar.

Mas era somente ela, todo o resto queria um pedacinho de Harriet Potter, tinha até um garoto que havia começado a correr atras de Harriet pedindo o seu autografo dela, mas ele não conseguiu já que McGonagall o repreendeu, e repreendeu a todos que continuasse a comentar sobre Harriet.

Então todos ficaram em silencio e observaram Harriet atravessar o salão, até se sentar no banquinho e colocar o chapéu na cabeça. Demorou um pouco, um tempo pelo qual as pessoas passaram comentando sobre ela, mas logo o chapéu anunciou:

—SONSERINA

Mesmo que Harriet fosse para a Sonserina, todos no salão aplaudiram e deram parabéns a ela, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de Draco, seu sorriso era de orelha a vivas era tão altos na mesa da Sonserina que McGonagall teve que os repreender novamente.

—Harry Prewett- chamou McGonagall.


	15. Capitulo 15

Os Gêmeos Weasley lendo livros?

Ao ouvir o nome Prewett, todos respectivamente se calaram no salão, Harry pode ver a cara de terror de todos, parecia que tinham parado de respirar ao chamarem seu nome.

—Prewett, tem algum Prewett ai?- perguntou McGonagall, ela parecia nem ter notado a atmosfera negra no salão.

Então Harry sem puder se esconder mais, caminhou até o banquinho. Onde quer que ele passasse as pessoas pareciam desviar o olhar de sua face, era como se ele tivesse uma doença muito contagiosa que poderia se transmitida por olhar. Mas ele não ligou simplesmente atravessou o salão e sentou no banquinho.

Antes que colocasse o chapéu, ele pode ouvir uma certa agitação no salão,todos pareciam deliciados em comentar sobre ele.

—Não acredito- comentou alguém

—Um Prewett, vivo? e em carne e osso?- falou alguém da mesa da Grifinoria.

Harry colocou o chapéu na cabeça, e não se surpreendeu quando ele cobriu os seus olhos.

—Uhum- reusou o chapéu na cabeça de Harry- Interessante, muito interessante.

Harry permaneceu calado, ele não queria que o chapéu soubesse o que estava fazendo ali, não queria que ele descobrisse que estava ali em uma missão.

—Voce tem talento, muito talento e poderia muito bem ser da...

—Sonserina, não- gemeu Harry, ele já sabia que o chapéu iria insistir em lhe mandar para lá, mas ele tinha que ir para a Grifinoria, era a casa de seus pais.

Depois de algum tempo, o chapéu soltou

—Ah entendo, voce quer ir para a casa dos seus pais, mas serio, voce se daria muito bem na Sonserina-

—Mas...- antes que Harry pudesse completar a frase o chapéu a completou para ele.

—Ah, e, é claro, tem a missão certo?- falou o chapéu

—Shiiiiiiiii- falou Harry, desejando que ninguém os ouvisse, ele levou o dedo indicador aos lábios indicando silencio, então se lembrou que o chapéu não tinha olhos, quem o veria seria o salão la fora, frustado ele soltou um granido.

—Calma garoto Potter, os outros não podem nos ouvir, eu estou falando na sua cabeça- explicou serenamente o chapéu- Antes de continuar a seleção, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, tudo bem?-

—Aham- confirmou Harry, meio indeciso, o chapéu poderia lhe perguntar qualquer coisa.

—Como sou eu na sua dimensão? - perguntou ele

—Ah... é...- balba cilhou Harry, era essa mesma a pergunta do chapéu? pensou- Voces são iguais-

—Serio?- indagou o chapéu- Mas ele não tinha nada de diferente de mim?

—Não- respondeu Harry, por que o chapéu não declarava ele logo como da Grifinoria?

—Nadinha?- duvidou o chapéu

—Nem um detalhe- confirmou Harry. Ele estava começando a si perguntar se o chapéu iria lhe continuar com aquilo e quanto tempo eles havia ficado ali discutindo aquilo, um minuto, dois, tres?.

—Sendo assim é melhor que seja GRIFINORIA- gritou o chapéu tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

Ele tirou o chapéu, se sentindo bem por não continuar a conversa do chapéu sobre o eu dele da sua dimensão. Ele se levantou e só então percebeu a bagunça em que estava o salão principal, todos conversavam aos mumurios, todos as mesas pareciam comentar sobre Harry Prewett, mas a mesa que mais comentava era a Grfinoria. Que o recebeu com abraços e elogios.

—Um Prewett na nossa casa?- comentou o Percy dessa dimensão- Nesse ano temos chance de ganhar a taça das casas-

O Percy da dimensão alternativa sentou ao lado de Harry, que sentou ao lado de Hermione/ Helena. O Percy da qui era bem diferente do que Harry conhecia, ele usava um robe amassado e velho, ele falava alto e parecia ter aquele olhar de malicia que Harry só tinha visto nos gêmeos Weasley.

—Jorge, ei Jorge, olha quem está na nossa casa- chamou Percy.

— Aham- respondeu Jorge, que estava na frente de Harry, ele não tinha o reconhecido, de baixo daquele robe passado, usando óculos e com aquele livro na frente da cara. Aquele era o Jorge da dimensão alternativa? se perguntou Harry.

—Vamos Jorge tire um pouco esse nariz dos livros- pediu Percy. Calma ai pensou HarryPercy estava mesmo pedindo a Jorge que parasse de ler um livro? pensou Harry, se lembrando do Percy da sua dimensão, aquele que era monitor.

—Me deixe em paz- falou rudimente Jorge.

—Voce concorda comigo né Fred- perguntou Percy, procurando apoio no irmão

—É é- falou Fred, que estava ao lado de Jorge, os dois estavam lendo livros e nem pareciam notar que Percy conversava com eles. Livros?. Eles eram mesmo os gêmeos Weasley?.

—Mas... - começou Percy, mas Harry não ouviu, uma voz se sobrepôs a deles.

—Silencio no salão- mandou Snape, que agora estava no meio da salão, seu olhar era tão negro que parecia pronto para estopourar alguém que o desobedece.

Todos instantaneamente ficaram em silencio, o único barulho era a respiração de todos. A seleção tinha acabado e agora o diretor iria discusar.

Snape foi até o pódio, e começou a falar sobre Hogwarts, mas Harry não o ouvia, ele estava pasmo com aquela revelação. Snape era o diretor de Hogwarts na dimensão alternativa.

...

Snape continuou o seu discurso, mesmo que Harry não pudesse ouvir direito, ele ainda podia ver a postura de cada aluno com o seu diretor. Pareciam quase zumbis, hipnotizados pelo cérebro de Snape.

Harry, que conhecia muito bem o Snape de sua dimensão, se perguntou se ele seria do mesmo jeito que o que ele conhecia.

 _—Vamos dizer que sempre que estava perto dela o diretor me impedia de a pegar_ _-_ foi o que Dumbledore disse, e agora Harry entendia. SNAPE era o diretor de Hogwarts. É claro que ele não deixaria Dumbledore chegar perto da areia.

Depois de um discurso longo e cansativo que Harry não acompanhara, Snape finalmente declarou que o Jantar começaria, e assim, a comida apareceu em um piscar de olhos na frente de Harry. Sua ultima refeição tinha sido os biscoitos de Hagrid, então um Jantar de Hogwarts era, de longe, o melhor que poderia escolher.

Ele começou pela a guacamole, era uma delicia, o gosto de sempre, mas melhor, já que ele não comia a comida de Hogwarts a semanas. Era tão bom, que ele quase engasgou com ela, foi por mesmo assim ele continou a comer.

Só depois de quase engasgar cinco vezes, e engasgar três vezes, foi que Harry deixou um pouco a comida de lado. Ele olhou ao redor, e viu a Hermione/ Helena comendo de garfo e faca, enquanto tentava ensinar a Hermione da dimensão alternativa a como usar o garfo.

Bem, as aulas não pareceram surtir efeito já que a Hermione da dimensão alternativa continuava a recorer as mãos no lugar dos garfos quando ia Hermione/ Helena tentava a reprender sem sucesso, claro né.

Os outros pareciam comer todos em silencio, Percy comia junto com um grupo de meninos, cinco ao certo, todos pareciam prontos para fazer uma pegadinha. Fred e Jorge comia com os garfos delicadamente, nem pareciam os gemeos Weasley que Harry conhecia.

Mas algo chamou a atenção de Harry, ele não sabia ao certo a quanto tempo aquilo tinha começado, mas tinha certeza que tinha tirado varias risadas da multidão. O diretor tinha enfiado a cara no pudim de menta e agora corria por ai, tentando tirar a menta dos olhos. Todos os professores se retiraram do Salão e fora para a infermaria, todos menos o Mestre de Porçoes, e a Professora de Transfiguração, que tentavam calar a multidão sem sucesso.

—Ei, olhe o que aconteceu com narigudo do Snape- falou Percy, ele tinha um olhar de malicia e um sorriso satisfeito na cara- Ele tinha que pegar logo na torta de menta- comentou entre risados

—Pois é, né- falou um dos companheiros de Percy, ele tinha o mesmo ar de satisfação que o amigo- Falando nisso, eu tenho que te agradecer pela sugestão de torta de menta, cara, ele tá deseperado- declarou o garoto, ele estendeu a mão e Percy bateu nela.

—Parabens cara- falou outro menino, dando tapas na costas de Percy- Essa foi uma das melhores pegadinhas de começo de ano, mas espero que tenha guardado mais para esse ano certo?-

—Com certeza- confirmou Percy.

Logo o salão se encheu mais de vozes, ninguem parava de falar sobre a torta de menta, que acidentalmente( só que não) tinha sido enfiada na cara do diretor, como?, ninguem sabia, mas também não duvidavam que um certo ruivo tivesse sido o culpado daquilo

—PERCY!- exclamou Fred, ele parecia furioso, parecia Percy quando pegava os gemeos fazendo algo errado- Foi voce não foi?-

Percy, que agora estava rodeado por fãs, sentiu dificuldades em ver o irmão mais novo, mas conseguiu o ouvir gritar, ele separou o grupo, e foi direto para onde se encontrava um Fred de pé, raivoso.

—Irmãozinho- chamou Percy, como se não percebesse o olhar fulminante do irmão- Eu me perguntava quando iria aparecer, senti sua falta sabia?-

Ele quase abraçou o irmão, quase. O único obstaculo era o crescente grupo que seguia Percy.

—Como ousa... como ousa...- começou Fred furioso

—Insultar o nosso diretor- completou Jorge que agora tinha se levantado e iria se juntar ao irmã cara estava escarlate.

Harry que nem estava prestando muita atenção na conversa, se posicionou junto com Hermione/ Helena, ele não queria se meter em mais uma briga, já tinha levando socos e chutes o suficiente, sem falar nos seus olhos que estavam ardendo.

—Queridos, irmãos- falou Percy, enquanto andava em círculos entre os gêmeos- Assim vocês me elogiam demais-

—Pare de graça- falou Fred, ele apontou com o dedo para Percy- Sabemos que foi voce-

—Oh seu elogio é lindo- falou Percy enquanto fingia chorar de felicidade- Eu? O autor dessa genial brincadeira? Você é mesmo o melhor irmão de todos.-

Eles mudaram mesmo de personalidade pensou Harry Nem parece que os conheço direito.

—Foi voce, nos sabemos- falaram os gêmeos Weasley juntos, era difícil acreditar que os dois estivessem mesmo acusando de uma pegadinha.

—Ah por favor parem- falou Percy, dessa vez ele fingia ter caído de joelhos de tanta emoção- Eu... estou muito honrado com seus elogios- falou Percy, ele tinha se debruçado no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, emitindo uma mescla de risada e choro. Esse era mesmo Jorge? pensou Harry

Fred e Jorge tinha a mesmo expressão pura de raiva na cara, eles pareciam prestes a começar um tumulto ainda maior, mas uma voz os impediu.

—Silencio no salão- falou a Professora McGonagall, sua voz sobresaiu todas as outras no salão.- O nosso diretor sofreu um acidente com uma torta...

Perante a essa frase a multidão soltou algumas risadas.

—Silencio- exclamou McGonagall, Harry sabia o quanto a professora odiava ser interrompida, só depois que todos ficaram em silencio ela continuo- Agora, eu quero que todos vai para seus dormitórios organizadamente, primeiro a Sonserina, alunos do primeiro ano sigam os monitores-

Os alunos da Sonserina se levantaram de sua mesa e se dirigiram par as masmorras, os alunos mais velhos iam na frente, guiando o grupo, enquanto os mais novos, seguiam atras. Logo o salão não tinha o verde da Sonserina, somente o vermelho da Grifinoria, o azul da Corvinal e o amarelo da Lufa Lufa.O salão parecia bem mais silencioso agora.

—Bem- falou a professora- Agora é a vez da Grifinoria, os primeiros anos sigam seus monitores-

Dessa maneira, Harry, Hermione/Helena seguiram pelo o corredor, eles fingiam não conhecer as escadas que já subiam a cerca de quatro anos.


	16. Capítulo 16

Hermione não consegue fazer um feitiço

—Ei Helena- chamou Harry, eles já estavam quase na torre da Grifinoria

—Sim- respondeu Hermione da sua dimensão

—Ainda vai acontecer, não vai?- perguntou Harry, eles falavam desse jeito, pois não queriam que ninguém, entendesse sua conversa, e com ninguém ele se referia a Jeff e a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, eles pareciam ter se grudado a Hermione/ Helena e Harry como chiclete. Ele esperava que ela entendesse o seu olhar, e visse que era da reunião com Dumbledore que eles estavam falando.

Ela simplesmente lhe enviou um olhar de confirmação, algo que poderia ser com um: É claro.

—Do que vocês estão falando?- perguntou Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ela tinha caminhado junto a eles desde que tinham saído do salão.

—É só que nos tínhamos planejado de virar a noite estudando alguns feitiços, voce quer se juntar a nos?- perguntou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela tinha certeza que tinham arranjado a desculpa perfeita, alias não era todo mundo que queria estudar no seu primeiro ano.

—Pode ser- respondeu a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ela não parecia muito a vontade de estudar feitiços a noite.

—Eu também vou- declarou Jeff, ele também tinha seguido eles até ali, esse seria um empecilho na reunião com Dumbledore.

—Serio?- perguntou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela devia pensar o mesmo que Harry, a desculpa tinha ido pela culatra, agora seria uma dificuldade faze-lo dormir para que pudessem ir ao escritória de Dumbledore.

—Aham, eu acho mesmo que eu devia treinar os meus feitiços- declarou ele, chegando mais perto do grupo- Alem disso, voce parece conhecer muitos-

A cara de Hermione/Helena ficou escarlate, esse menino com certeza queria investigar eles Harry tinha certeza, e isso só iria dificultar mais a missão, porque ele tinha que ser um chiclete tão grudento?.

—... Então alunos do primeiro ano- falou um monitor,ele estava do lado do retrato da mulher gorda, bem aqui ele era bem mais magra, mas continuava com a mesma expressão da mulher gorda- voces entenderam certo, quando quiserem entrar no salão comunal é só dizer a senha para essa mulher: Quadribol.

—Quadribol? Essa é a senha?- perguntou um menino no fundo da multidão

—É um jogo, depois eu te explico tá?- falou o monitor enquanto o quadro se afastava revelando a entrada do salão comunal para eles.-Vamos entrar.- falou ele dando um piscadela.

Logo todos entraram e se acomodaram, os alunos mais velhos se sentaram nas protonas e começaram a conversar sobre as ferias, enquanto os mais novos se dirigiam ao seus recém-adquiridos dormitórios, quer dizer, menos um grupo de primeiros anos que se sentou no chão, eles estudavam os livros de feitiços, em um canto sossegado

—Então vamos começar- anunciou Hermione/Helena, ela era mais animada ali, tirando Jeff, que parecia levemente interessado, Harry e a Hermione da dimensão alternativa pareciam quase dormindo.

—Um dos feitiços mais simples que eu conheço é o de levitação, mas antes de tentarmos ele eu queria que cada um seguisse os meus movimentos com a varinha tá?-falou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela tinha a varinha em uma mão e um livro de feitiços na outra.

Todos acenaram em concordância com a cabeça, mesmo que alguns quase não tenham feito, por causa do sono.

—Muito bem então, me sigam- exclamou Hermione/Helena, ela tinha começado a fazer movimentos leves com a mão da varinha, do mesmo jeito que o professor Flitwick os tinha ensinado há anos atras.

Eles imitaram Hermione, com as varinha eles fizeram um movimento leve cortando o ar.

—Agora, antes de começar eu vou pegar alguns objetos leves bem ali para praticarmos o feitiços de levitação, treinem enquanto isso , já já eu volto- anunciou Hermione/Helena quando viu a evolução de cada um, ela já se levantara do chão e se dirigia ao dormitório feminino.

—Então...- começou Jeff, Harry sabia que ele continuaria a questiona-lo sobre a sua semelhança com Harriet, alias varias pessoas já pareciam ter notado isso, mas isso não fazia que aquilo fosse mais aceitavel- Sobre antes, voce tem certeza de que não conhece a Harriet de algum lugar?- perguntou

—Ela é uma parente distante, só isso- explicou Harry, ele não queria que as pessoas o questionassem por dizer que não a conhecia já que era obvio a semelhança entre eles.

—Voce é o que dela- perguntou Hermione da dimensão alternativa, pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham se sentados ela parecia ter se animado, ela tinha quase cuspido a palavra dela, pena que fosse sobre aquilo. De repente o salão quase todo ficou em silencio, a atmosfera do salão tinha ficado pareciam interessados em saber sobre a origem de Harry Prewett.

—Nos somos primos muito distantes- falou Harry, se lembrando de Janete Potter, quem sabe ele poderia falar que ela era sua mãe?.

—Por acaso é filho de Janete Potter- perguntou Jeff, sua voz saiu meio tremida ao falar Janete Potter. Por que as pessoas tinham tanto medo de sua tia? se perguntou Harry

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pela Hermione de sua dimensão que tinha chegado com algumas penas na mão, do mesmo jeito que o salão se silenciou ele voltou ao normal, se enchendo de barulho.

—Aqui- falou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela entregou para cada um deles. Ela se sentou com a pena na frente dela, algo que os outros imitaram- Agora repitam o mesmo movimento que eu e pronunciem: Wingardium Leviosa-

—Wingaridium Livionsa- pronunciou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ela não manuseava bem sua varinha e parecia um pouco insegura quanto ao feitiço. A pena nem se virou um pouquinho.

—Tá errado a pronuncia é Wigardium Leviosa e movimente mais levemente a sua varinha- falou Jeff, ele tinha começado a fazer os movimentos do mesmo jeito que Hermione/Helena, e sua pena já tinha se mexido um pouco.

—Wingardium Lenvionsa- falou novamente Hermione da dimensão alternativa,errando novamente, e por um segundo Harry se lembrou das aulas de feitiços em seu primeiro ano. Ele tinha feito dupla com Neville e Rony tinha feito com Hermione.

Então ele retornou ao mundo real, por causa de uma visão, o cabelo de Hermione/Helena tinha se tingido em um loiro mais escuro, e ganhava volume a cada segundo que se encontrou o olhar dele e apontou para o seu cabelo com esperança de que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, quando ele viu fez uma careta.

—É Wigardium Leviosa e não Wingardiem Levionsa, e por favor pare de agitar tanto a varinha- reclamou Jeff- É assim Wingardium Leviosa- enfim sua pena começou a flutuar, ganhando cada vez mais e mais altura.

Jeff olhava de um lado para o outro, procurava alguem que o elogiasse pelo o seu feitiço, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar de raiva de Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

Harry que agora tentava esconder a amiga, se viu no meio de mais uma briga.

—Viu?, e bem simples- falou Jeff, ele agora tentava de novo corrigir a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.- Não é Helena?-perguntou ele

—Aham- falou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, tentando fazer uma imitação da voz fina de Helena, sua voz agora tinha ficado mais grossa e quase todo o seu cabelo era uma massa marrom clara volumosa.

—Voce tá bem? parece que ficou meia rouca- perguntou Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ela realmente se preocupava com ela, mesmo só a tendo conhecido a algumas horas.

—Ah to- respondeu Hermione/Helena, ela agora se dirigia ao dormitório feminino, tentando não chamar a atenção dos colegas- É só uma gripe, eu vou me deitar, boa noite.-

Seu ultimo olhar foi direcionado a Harry, que compreendeu logo a mensagem, ela não ai dormir, na verdade só ia tomar a porção polisuco, e logo eles iriam para a reunião com Dumbledore, ela saiu do Salão Comunal, deixando Harry e os outros lá.

Harry, depois de arrumar as coisas de Hermione, foi para o dormitório e escolheu uma cama com vista para os jardins de Hogwarts, logo ele e a Hermione da sua dimensão iriam se encontrar com Dumbledore.


	17. Capitulo 17

Quase somos pegos por Filch

—Harry, ei Harry- chamou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ela não queria acordar mais ninguém, quer dizer, a não ser Harry que tinha adormecido, mesmo com o aviso de Hermione sobre a reunião com Dumbledore, ele estava rocando em sua nova cama.

—Harry- chamou Hermione um pouco alto demais, ela estava ao lado da porta aberta do dormitorio dos meninos, usando uma capa preta grossa por cima dos cabelos loiros.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, como estava sem seus óculos tudo o que via eram borrões, um, especificamente, estava na porta e era preto, o que lhe lembrou um dementador. Ele levou a mão ao bolso, então ele viu uma massa loira em cima da preta e se lembrou da Hermione da sua dimensão, eles tinham uma reunião para ir. Como ele podia ter se esquecido?

Ele se levantou da cama calmamente, pois não queria acordar ninguém, e pegou os seus óculos que estavam ao lado da cama, colocando os na frente dos olhos, de repente sua visão ficou nítida, e ele pode ver a sua amiga ao lado da porta usando uma capa grossa e preta

Ele andou até a porta, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, porem quando estava quase na porta, ele tropeçou em um livro que estava no chão e caiu no chão. _Crack_. Harry ouviu uma movimentação na cama ao lado e se levantou rapidamente, sem nem olhar direito o livro no qual tinha tropeçado, ele tentou correr sem fazer barulho, pena que no fim ele acabou fazendo mais barulho do que queria.

—Harry, vem com calma- sussurrou Hermione/Helena, ela tentava convencer o amigo a não tentar correr, e andar mais devagar.

—Tá bem- sussurrou Harry de volta, ele retomou a caminhada calma e silenciosa até chagar na porta.

—Aqui- sussurrou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, ele estendia uma capa preta como a dela.

—Onde voce conseguiu essas capas?- perguntou Harry enquanto a pegava para a olhava se relembrando de sua capa de invisibilidade.

—Sirius me deu- respondeu ela- Pena que não nos deixem invisiveis como a sua-

Harry, que já tinha vestido a capa, se viu interessado pelo o nome Sirius no começo da frase.

—Ele vem pra cá?- perguntou Harry, ele estava louco para falar com o seu padrinho sobre a foto, que historia era aquele de que Janete Potter era irmão de seu pai e por que as pessoas sempre pareciam amedrontadas por ela?.

—Talvez- foi a resposta dela- Vamos Dumbledore já deve estar nos esperando-

—Certo, vamos- falou Harry, ele já descia as escadas e ia em direção ao quadro- Quadribol!- falou só um pouco alto para que a mulher do quadro pudesse ouvir.

A parede se virou e Harry e Hermione/Helena se afastaram para não serem levados juntos, eles saíram do salão comunal. Os corredores estavam escuros e era difícil enxergar o chão.

—Lumus- falou Harry iluminando o corredor, a sua frente se encontrava um corredor cheio de armaduras que o levaria para as escadas.- Então onde é o escritório de Dumbledore?-

—Ele disse que era para esperar aqui perto - explicou Hermione/Helena, ela olhava para longe, parecia refletir sobre algo.

Harry também se viu preenchido por pensamentos duvidosos e curiosidades. Será o que tinha acontecido para Dumbledore, um homem tão inteligente e habilidoso, ter acabado como zelador de Hogwarts?. Por que os bruxos descriminavam os trouxas.E mais importante onde estava sua mãe?

Ele foi levado de volta por um miado próximo. _Sra. Norris?_. Ele não tinha certeza, mas sabia que caso Filch os encontrasse eles não conseguiriam falar com Dumbledore. Ele olhou para Hermione de sua dimensão procurando enviar um olhar que falasse algo como: Se esconda depressa. Não foi preciso falar mais nada, ela se locomoveu levemente para um canto onde tinha uma armadura.

Harry se moveu levemente também e se escondeu atras de uma armadura antiga, mantendo o capuz abaixado, ele recitou um feitiço

—Nox- falou ele, e a luz da ponta de sua varinha se apagou, agora tudo o que via era o entorno da armadura velha a sua frente.

—Senhora Norris?- falou uma voz distante, que Harry julgou como a de Filch. Ele foi se aproximando e Harry pode ver ele por causa da luz que Filch carregava. Ele usava um terno, e tinha a cabeça cheia de cabelos grisalhos, ao contrario do Filch da sua dimensão.

—Vamos senhora Norris, o que encontramos hoje?- perguntou Filch, agarrando a gata. Ele a deu um biscoito. E quando a largou no chão ela começou a conduzi-lo para perto de onde Harry se escondia.

Ela estava a dois metros da armadura. Os batimentos de Harry ficaram mais rápidos. Se fosse pego ali não conseguiria falar com Dumbledore, ele se meteria em problemas e talvez Filch o fizesse de cobaia em um de seus projetos de tortura. Ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada sem ver nada

Ela progrediu mais e mais do mesmo jeito que os batimentos de Harry ficavam mais rápidos era uma surpresa que Filch não conseguisse o ouvir. Quando estava a quase um metro e meio de Harry, ele olhou para cima, com vontade de olhar para o captor, porem algo atras de Filch o fez parar, ele viu a cabeleira loira de Hermione, ela lançou algum feitiço que fez bastante barulho no fim do corredor. Tanto que o próprio Filch deu um pulo.

O ruido era de uma explosão bem alto, tanto que logo Filch agarrou sua gata e foi conferir o que era, seguindo pelo corredor, deixando Hermione e Harry sozinhos no escuro.

—Ufa- suspirou Hermione aliviada- Essa oi por pouco-Mesmo que não conseguisse ver o rosto da amiga, Harry sabia que ela estava tranquila agora que Filch tinha ido embora

—Pensei que ele poderia me ver, mas essa capa e realmente muito boa- falou Harry,agora que tudo estava escuro e ele tinha certeza de que Filch tinha ido embora, se sentia a vontade para falar alto.- Obrigado Hermione por me salvar- falou Harry, ele se sentia na obrigação de agradecer a amiga

—Não foi nada- falou Hermione- Se voce quiser eu posso te ensinar depois-

Harry não respondeu uma voz falou primeiro.

—Lumus -era uma voz ao longo do corredor, que pertencia a um homem idoso e barbudo, Dumbledore.- Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito- declarou ele chegando mais perto deles.


	18. Capitulo 18

Vemos Uma Lembrança

Dumbledore caminhava pelos corredores, procurando os garotos da outra dimensão. Ele tinha que confessar que estava bastante interessado neles e na sua dimensão. Ele queria muito saber como era o seu eu da outra dimensão. Será que ele tinha o mesmo emprego em Hogwarts,não definitivamente não, ele se lembrava muito bem que da reação de Harry e Hermione quando descobriram que ele era o zelador, eles ficaram exitados, era como se ele fosse o diretor de Hogwarts.

Ele virou para outro corredor, e ouviu uma voz ao longo do corredor, era uma voz feminina e jovial:

—...Se voce quiser eu posso te ensinar depois-falou a voz que lembrava Hermione da dimensão alternativa, parecia conversar com alguém.

—Lumus- falou Dumbledore, agora podia ver as figuras que conversavam ao longo do corredor, eles usavam capas pretas, assim como ele próprio se aproximou- Espero que não tenha demorado- declarou ele

—De jeito algum- respondeu a menina, puxando o capuz para trás e revelando-se.

—Dumbledore!- falou o menino reconhecendo o. Ele puxou o capuz para trás e o cumprimentou. Enquanto se cumprimentavam eles se entreolhara e Harry se lembrou do diretor de Hogwarts na sua dimensão, o mesmo homem que tinha lutado contra Voldemort. Como aquele homem podia ser zelador de Hogwarts?.

—Onde é o seu escritório?- perguntou Hermione, ela parecia com muita vontade de sair do lugar onde eles quase foram pegos.

—Oh sobre isso...- começou Dumbledore, ele parecia procurar as palavras certas, nem parecia estar acostumado aquilo, era como se nem fosse Dumbledore, era só uma copia dele- Bem... é um lugar um pouco difícil de se encontrar. Venham me sigam-

...

Eles seguiram Dumbledore até o sétimo andar, Dumbledore andava duro,colocando um pe atras do outro, era tão estranho para Harry ve-lo assim, era como se andasse com outro não podia culpa-lo por aquilo de dimensões se até mesmo ele estava um pouco confuso sobre aquilo.

Enquanto isso Hermione andava pensando no que fazer sobre a porção polissuco, ele tinha que carrega-la para onde fosse. Já imaginou se ela se transformasse em Hermione na frente de todos na sala de aula, nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguiria convencer todos que aquilo era só um mal entendido.

Dumbledore parou na frente de um corredor no sétimo andar em que tinha uma trapacearia em uma das paredes, a imagem nela era até que iconica, retratava um homem sendo atacado por trasgos.

—Bem- falou Dumbledore se posicionando na frente da tapeçaria- O meu escritorio está atras dessa tapeçaria, mas para entrar nele é precisamos precisar dele-

—Ahn?- perguntou Harry, precisar precisar algo?Isso era muito complicado.

—Isso mesmo precisamos sentir que necessitamos do meu escritório para que passamos entrar nele, alem disso também precisamos passar três vezes na ?-perguntou Dumbledore .

—Aham- falaram Hermione e dois fecharam os olhos e tentaram sentir que precisavam do escritório de Dumbledore, procurava visualizar o escritório do Dumbledore de sua dimensão em suas mentes, ele começaram a passar pela tapeçaria, e quando foi a terceira vez que eles passaram eles abriram os olhos, receando que tlavez não tovessem conseguido, mas logo se viram rodeados por uma escuridão, o que deixou Harry mais cego do que já era.

—Bem Vindos ao meu escritório- falou Dumbledore atras deles. Era dificil para Harry ver seu semblante naquela escuridão. Imaginava que estivesse com um sorriso satisfeito.

—Lumus- recitou Hermione, e logo sua varinha ficou iluminado na ponta. Agora Harry podia ver Hermione e Dumbledore alem de um pouco do comodo ele estava cheio de caixas como se Dumbledore tivesse acabado de se mudar para cá. Ele viu Dumbledore pegar o que parecia um esqueiro prateado, ele o apertou e Harry viu tudo ficar iluminado.

O escritório do Dumbledore da dimensão alternativa não era tão diferente do escritório do Dumbledore da dimensão de Harry, o escritório tinha uma replica quase exata da mesa de Dumbledore, tinha até a mesmo cadeira, mais o que mais se assemelhava era a fênix que ficava ao lado da mesa de Dumbledore. Ela era igualzinha a fênix da dimensão de Harry, morria e depois no meio das cinzas renascia de novo.

—Bem se sintam a vontade para sentar- falou Dumbledore, se dirigindo a sua cadeira. Harry e Hermione sentaram nas cadeiras em frente a mesa de Dumbledore, agora eles encaravam Dumbledore cara a cara.

—Eu marquei está reunião para explicar melhor o que aconteceu aqui a alguns anos atras- falou Dumledore, ele pegava um frasco com um conteúdo branco- E para isso nos iremos ver algumas das minhas lembranças da época- falou ele enquanto se levantava andando até um armário, ele abriu as portas pegando uma bacia de pedra com varias runas e símbolos, dentro dela emanava uma luz prateada.- Voces sabem o que é isso?- perguntou ele

Harry não fazia a menor ideia do que era aquilo, muito menos como aquilo iria ajuda-los a ver as lembranças de Dumbledore.

—É uma penseira- explicou Dumbledore, ele olhava nos olhos de Hermione e Harry- Vou lhes mostrar uma das minhas lembranças por ela-

Dumbledore colocou a penseira na mesa e começou a derramar o conteúdo do frasco dentro dela, o liquido era brilhoso assim como a liquido dentro da penseira, era quase como uma teia de aranha.

—Antes de vermos minhas lembranças tenho algo a lhes dizer- declarou Dumbledore, enquanto virava- se para os meninos, a suas costas, a penseira brilhava- Eu queria pedir que não julguem tudo pelo o que parece, tente ver alem de só alguns detalhes, está bem?- perguntou Dumbledore.

—Sim- respondeu Hermione prontamente

—Tudo bem- respondeu Harry, ele também respondeu prontamente.

—Antes de vermos minha lembrança, queria que vocês despissem essas capas- pediu Dumbledore.- Se tiverem alguma duvida sobre a penseira vocês podem me perguntar-

Hermione despiu a dela rapidamente, revelando um swetter e uma calça. Harry seguiu o movimento da amiga despindo a sua capa também, ele usava as mesmas vestes que antes foram de Regulo.

Logo apos Harry despir a sua capa,Hermione levantou a mão e Harry se lembrou novamente de sua amiga na sala de aula- Eu queria saber para que ano nos vamos- perguntou Hermione.

—Nos iremos para dezembro de 1982,- respondeu Dumbledore- Esse foi o primeira dia em que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre a areia tridimensional, eu estava junto com Sirius no Beco Diagonal, estávamos discutindo o quanto James havia mudado depois que Lilian tinha desaparecido, ele não se lembrava mais dela, era quase como se ela nunca tivesse existido. Eu e Sirius fomos conversar com estava a 9 metros de distancia de nos, não podíamos só ignora-lo.

—Ok- falou Harry, desejando que Dumbledore da dimensão alternativa continuasse a historia.

—Então decidimos verificar o estado de James, desde do ataque de Voldemort a sua casa, ele nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo, nem parecia reconhecer Sirius e nem a mim, em alguns momentos se esquecia que Lilian era a sua esposa e falava que Bellatrix era a sua esposa. Bem dessa vez não foi diferente, ele andava junto com Bellatrix, e nem nos reconheceu.

—Então sobre ouvimos a conversa deles, eles dois falava sobre uma areia tridimesional, que podia viajar entre dimensões, na época, claro, eu não dava muita importância ao assunto, então pode ser que esteja meia embasada.- Falou Dumbledore, enquanto indicava a Harry e a Hermione que se aproximassem da penseira, eles chegaram mais perto e submergiram suas cabeças no liquido branco dentro da bacia de pedra, com Dumbledore logo atras.

De repente, eles pareciam ter submergido não só a cabeça, mas todo o corpo. Eles estavam no ar e começaram a gritar, não de eforia que um jogador de quadribol fica por estar no ar em uma vassoura, mas por assombro de estarem em uma queda livre. 1000, 800, 700, 500 metros de altura, e chegando ao chão rapidamente. Harry, apavorado, procurava em seus vestes a sua varinha para lançar uma feitiço para aliviar a queda, juntamente com Hermione que fazia o mesmo, enquanto Dumbledore, que estava ao lado deles, exibia uma expressão serena e calma.300 200 100 metros de altura agora podiam ver claramente Londres, era um dia bonito e ensolarado

Eles chegaram ao chão antes mesmo que tivessem chance de pronunciar algum feitiço, eles não cairão bruscamente como se esperaria, mas mesmo assim eles se encontravam com a cara no chão, porem sem nenhum machucado. Harry e Hermione ainda tentavam procurar qualquer que fosse um aranhão em suas roupas, mas se surpreenderam ao não acharem nenhum.

Dumbledore, que tomou a frente do grupo se levantou e tentava ajudar Harry e Hermione a se levantarem.

—Como... como é possivel que ainda estejamos vivos depois de cair a 1000 de altura-balbuciou Hermione, enquanto se levantava.

—Estamos em uma lembrança e não no mundo real- explicou Dumbledore- Agora me ajude a encontrar os óculos de Harry-pediu Dumbledore.

Eles estavam no Beco Diagonal, em uma dia muito movimentado, era engraçado com ninguém tinha reparado que eles tinha simplesmente caído do céu. Mas como Dumbledore falou era uma lembrança.

Harry, Hermione e Dumbledore começaram a procurar os óculos, como era uma lembrança, eles sabiam que os óculos não tinham se quebrado, mas mesmo assim, procurar uma coisa tão pequena no meio da quela multidão movimentada.

Hermione, que procurava os óculos, enquanto tentava guiar o amigo na multidão, quando acabou se deparando com duas figuras que conhecia muito bem. Era Dumbledore e Sirius, eles entravam no Tres Vassouras.


	19. Capitulo 19

Descubro a Verdade

Mesmo que Harry estivesse cego por que perdeu os seus óculos, ele ainda podia distinguir as duas figuras andando no meio da multidão, um com uma barba branca enorme, que claramente era Dumbledore, e outro tinha uma cabelo negro como o breu, era claro que esse era Sirius Black da dimensão alternativa, eles entraram num edifício que parecia muito com o Tres Vassouras.

Hermione, que também tinha visto os dois ficou, largou a sua busca e chamou Dumbledore para entrar dentro dos Tres Vassouras. Ele, Hermione e Harry, nem precisaram bater na porta, pois quando se aproximaram um homem alto e gordo sai do bar.

Ele caminhou direto na direção de Harry, que tentava se afastar dele para não trombar com o homem corpulento, ele andava para trás tentando não bater em nada no caminho, mas infelizmente, depois de três metros do Tres Vassouras o homem corpulento estava a um dedo de Harry, era uma questão de segundos para que os dois se esbarrassem.

Harry fechou os olhos, se preparando para o impacto. Ele esperava mas nada acontecia, passados dez segundos longos depois de sua espera ele decidiu dar uma espiadinha. A visão o deixou surpreso, ali no meio da rua não tinha ninguém que se quer parecesse com o homem corpulento. Harry ainda virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro procurando um vulto grande, mas tudo o que via eram vultos finos, que não se assemelhavam nada com o homem corpulento.

Só depois de alguns segundos o procurando, foi que Harry decidiu esquece-lo e procurar o Dumbledore e o Sirius dessa dimensão e do tempo passado. Ele caminhou ao longo de uma distancia de três metros até o Tres tentou bater na porta, mas para a sua surpresa, a sua mão passou direto pela porta, era quase como se ele fosse feito de fumaça, era como se ele fosse uma fantasma.

Ele olhou para a mão em um instante, era incrível o que ele podia passar pelas coisas naquela lembrança de Dumbledore da dimensão alternativa, ele tinha praticamente se transformado em fantasma desde que havia entrado ali, poderia muito bem fazer algumas boas brincadeiras, quem sabe até se juntar ao Pirraça dessa dimensão.

—Como VOCE não se lembra DELA?- perguntou uma voz, no fim do compartimento, era a voz de Sirius, que acabou tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

Harry correu para tentar pegar alguns segundos da cena do passado, ainda não podia ver direito então procurou ao longo do Tres Vassouras um volto alto com cabelos pretos e outro vulto com barba grande. Ele nem precisou se esforaçar muito já que o bar parecia ter se silenciado, todos se concentravam na briga.

—Quem é você mesmo?- perguntava um vulto alto, que Harry julgou ser o seu pai. Ele parecia confuso, e um pouco sonolento quando falou, se assemelhado a voz de um zumbi.

—Voce não se lembra de mim?E a sua própria esposa? Voce se lembra de Lilian?- indagou Sirius que se encontrava em pé,encarando James. Para Harry ele era só mais um vulto.

—Lilian? Quem é Lilian?- perguntou James atuado com a fúria de Sirius.

—Ah não me venha com essa a seis meses atras você fez todo aquele teatro no tribunal acusando sua própria irmã de ser uma comensal da morte- gritou Sirius. Ele, de súbito, pegou a gola da camisa de James e estava prestes a dar um soco na cara do mesmo. As pessoas do bar soltaram alguns suspiros e exclamações de surpresa

—Minha Irmã? De você tirou toda essa historia cara?- perguntou James, tentando acalmar o nervos de Sirius, ele levantou as duas mãos, as expondo em cima de sua cabeça.

A resposta de Sirius foi um grunhido bem forte, o que deixou as pessoas ao redor mais nervosas. Sirius agora tinha os punhos cerrados e perto de seu bolso, ele estava pronto para começar um duelo com James.

—Como pode acusa-la no meio de todos? Ela era a sua irmã- Sirius falava cada palavra com um ódio supremo.

—Eu acho que você esta me confundindo com alguém cara- falou James, calmamente, ele nem parecia perceber que a qualquer momento poderia iniciar um duelo com Sirius. - Vamos fazer assim, eu pago para você uma cerveja amanteigada, e depois podemos conversar- James tentava não chamar muita atenção

—Eu... Eu vou...- começou Sirius, os seus olhos não parecia estar hesitantes para lançar um feitiço. Ma algo, ou melhor, alguém o impediu.

—Sirius vamos- chamou Dumbledore, ele estava tentando tranquilizar Sirius, eles não estavam ali para causar um tumulto. Ele se prostrava na frente de Sirius, formando uma barreira entre ele e James.

—Mas Dumbledore, ele nem mesmo...- começou Sirius, mas quando viu a atenção que as pessoas davam a ele, ele parou. - Está certo- respondeu seguindo Dumbledore.

Agora tudo o bar aprecia se encher de vida e conversas, Harry estava pronto para se virar ir embora quando viu um vulto escuro, ele segurava um objeto que Harry já tinha visto antes, era um objeto escuro, brilhando em só podia ser a areia tridimensional.

Harry tentou se aproximar para ver melhor o vira dimensões, mas de repente tudo começou a ficar turvo, e tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir foi:

—Vou esconde-lo em um lugar seguro e inimaginável, vou esconde-lo no espelho de Ojesed- sussurrou uma voz grossa, a voz de Bellatrix

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse dizer Quadribol, ele foi puxado para a sua realidade. Ele podia ver tudo claramente, seus óculos tinha retornado ao dono.

—Eu vi, ou melhor, ouvi onde a areia está escondida- declarou Harry, ele queria muito voltar para a sua dimensão, tanto que não se conteu na hora de contar- Ela está no espelho de Ojesed-falou

—Muito bem observado Harry- elogiou Dumbledore, enquanto se posicionava em sua cadeira a frente da mesa, Hermione se sentou em uma das cadeiras e Harry seguiu o mesmo ato de sua amiga.- Tenho certas duvidas, de que ele está na sala do diretor Snape. Mas queira saber o que sabem sobre o espelho?- peguntou Dumbledore

—O espelho?- falou Harry, perplexo, Será que teria de fazer o mesmo trajeto de seu primeiro ano- Bem podemos dizer que na nossa dimensão, ele era guardado por um cachorro bem grande- declarou Harry, se lembrando de Fofo.

—Bem, eu acho que podemos discutir sobre isso na próxima reunião, mas antes alguma duvida?-perguntou Dumbledore, como ninguém respondeu, ele olhou rispidamente para o seu relógio de pulso- Já é bem tarde- falou ele - É melhor vocês irem para a cama-

—Tudo bem- falou Hermione, ela já se levantava da sua cadeira e já tinha vestido a capa preta novamente. Ela já estava na porta quando Harry falou.

—Dumbledore, se não for um incomodo, eu queria perguntar sobre algo- falou Harry educadamente.

—Sim Harry, do que se trata?- perguntou Dumbeldore

—É sobre a irmã de James, a que o Sirius falou, quem é ela? e por que ela foi mandada para Azkabam?- perguntou Harry, ele já tinha um pouco de certeza sobre a resposta.

—Oh, acho que você está falando de Janete Potter-respondeu Dumbledore, seu tom era seco, parecia bem triste - Ela era bem próxima de Sirius Black, alguns diziam até que se preparavam para casar, mas, depois dela ser acusada de ser uma comensal da morte e de ter auxiliado no ataque a casa de seus pais, ela foi levada a Azkabam e Sirius, triste, rompeu qualquer relação que tivesse com James Potter- falou Dumbledore.


	20. Capitulo 20

Harriet+suas fãs= Confusão

Harry acordou no outro dia com pouco animo para procurar a areia que tinha descobrido que seu pai dessa dimensão tinha acusado a esposa de Sirius aka irmão do próprio James, de ter os delatado para Voldemort, ele a acusou de ser um comensal da morte. Ele sabia que James estava sendo controlado por Bellatrix, mas, mesmo assim, ainda sentia uma pontada de raiva ao pensar no pai acusando a própria irmã.

Ele não queria comer, queria muito fazer algo sobre isso, mesmo que isso significasse passar mais dias naquela dimensão.

Harry desceu as escadas e foi direto ao salão principal, ele tinha que falar para Hermione sobre aquilo, tinha que a convencer a ajuda-lo na fuga de Janete da prisão.

Ele comia as torradas na mesa, calmamente enquanto pensava em um jeito de convencer Hermione a ajuda-lo. Ele tinha certeza que a amiga tinha muita vontade de voltar para a dimensão deles, mas ele sentia que devia resolver aquilo, mesmo que não fosse dimensão. Ele sentia que devia isso a Sirius.

Hermione o tirou de seus pensamentos esperançosos, quando se sentou na sua frente e começou a estalar o seu dedo na frente de seus olhos, ele o chamava:

—Harry? Harry?- chamou Hermione.

—Ahã, que... ah oi Hermi... quero dizer Helena- falou Harry, quando retornou a si, era estranho que a duas semanas achasse que tudo estava bem. Oh! Como ele estava enganado pensou Harry.

—Tudo bem?- perguntou Hermione, enquanto o estudava pela a face e se sentava ao se lado - Voce parecia meio... triste-

—Eu só estava pensando... sobre ontem- respondeu Harry, ele sabia que Hermione iria desencoraja-lo a ajudar sua tia, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda queria ajuda-la. Ele tinha que convence-la, ela era a unica que podia ajuda-lo com isso. Harry olhou para Hermione nos seus olhos que estava azuis, ele queira mostrar firmeza em sua decisão

—Harry, eu sei que sua tia está presa, mas não podemos ajuda-la, temos que voltar para a nossa dimensão- explicou Hermione.

—Mas, e Sirius? E sua esposa? Eles vão ficar sem nenhuma ajuda?- perguntou Harry ainda encarando Hermione, ele não se consolava em deixar o socia do seu padrinho com aqueles não ia voltar atras tinha que ajuda-lo

—Harry, Dumbledore está ajudando ele- respondeu Hermione, levantando um pouco o tom. As pessoas ali começaram a olhar para os dois, e murmúrios começaram a encher o salão.

—Mas...- começou Harry, ele tinha se levantado da mesa agora, estava com os argumentos prontos, ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria resolver isso, mas ele foi interrompido por uma multidão de pessoas que seguia Harriet Potter e Draco Malfoy.

—Harriet me dá um autografo bem a aqui na testa, voce pode escrever Para a minha fã numero um: Ally- gritou uma menina no meio da multidão, ela parecia uma primeiro ano, assim como a própria Harriet e Draco, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos longos e vermelhos.

—Voce? A fã numero um dela?- indagou uma quartista de olhos pretos e cabelos loiros, ela tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva.- Eu que sou a sua fão numero um da Harriet-

—Não, eu sou- falou uma menina que tentava segurar os braços de Harriet, como se ela fosse um bem muito precioso.

A gritaria que se seguiu no salão, foi cheia de gritos e, em alguns casos, murros na cara. Harriet, que estava no meio da confusão, procurou sair dali sem ser notada. Ele caminhava cuidadosamente no meio do confronto, juntamente com Draco, ela atravessou o Salão, sem problemas e se sentou na mesa da Sonserina.

—Não eu sou-gritou uma garota, no meio de uma briga, ela dava um soco na cara de uma menina que tentava se levantar.

—Não eu solo- falou uma menina, cuja a boca estava ensaguentada, ela parecia ter quebrado vários dentes.

A gritaria só parou quando o próprio Snape chegou, ele mandou todos para a sua sala, todos iam receber uma detenção por uma semana com Filch. Harry já sentia até arrepios só em pensar.

-Ola Harry, oi Helena- falou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ela andava tetando se esconder de Harriet. Ela, a quase todo segundo, olhava por cima dos ombros, verificando se Harriet a olhava. Ela se sentou ao lado de Helena/Hermione de cabeça baixa.

—Ela já saiu?- perguntou ela depois de alguns segundos.

—Ela? Ela quem?- perguntou Harry olhando para Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

— Ora,é claro que é Harriet- respondeu Hermione da dimensão alternativa -Ela já saiu?-

Harry deu uma olhadela na mesa da Sonserina, e para a sua surpresa, viu uma Harriet furiosa indo para a sala do diretor junto com os outros.

—Eu não tenho culpa se elas se descontrolaram- falou Harriet, quando passou pela mesa da Grifinoria.

—Senhorita Potter estou seguindo as ordens que me foram dadas- expilcou a professora McGonagall, enquanto Harriet a seguia, furiosa, para a sala do diretor.

Quando ela saiu do salão Harry avisou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Desculpe pelo o incomodo- falou Hermione da dimensão alternativa- É que ela me odeia, e sempre que pode quer me meter em confusão-

—Voce se importaria de nos contar o por que- perguntou Jeff se metendo no meio da conversa, ele se sentou de frente a Harry, Hermione/ Helena e a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Bem é uma longa historia- respondeu Hermione, enquanto pegava um murfle e mordia um pedaço- E não é da sua conta- falou Hermione da dimensão alternativa para Jeff.

—Mas é claro que é da minha conta- respondeu Jeff comia um murfle - Eu tenho que saber, alias nos somos da mesma casa.-

—Vamos temos aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pessoal- falou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, chamando Harry e Hermione para subir as escadas e ir direto para a sala, eles a seguiram, e começaram a se perguntar o por que dela querer tanto se esconder de Harriet.

...

Eles andavam nos corredores, mesmo que já tivessem tentado varias portas, não queriam perguntar a ninguém por ajuda. Não quero que pensem que não consigo me virar falou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa quando Harry sugeriu que perguntasse a alguém onde era a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Por isso estavam naquela situação.

—Olha, eu acho que é aqui- falou a Hermione/Helena,enquanto abriu uma porta. Se não se enganava aquela era a decima primeira tentativa que tinham feito, Harry nunca sentiu tanta vontade de que Hermione estivesse certa.

Ele olhou o interior da sala, era preenchido por sombras e instrumentos que Harry supos ser usado contra as artes das trevas o lembrando Olho Tonto, seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele andou até o canto da sala, que estava repleto de sombras e se sentou na cadeira de trás de uma mesa, não queria que ninguém o visse e lhe perguntasse se era parente de Harriet, já bastava os que já o perguntava.

Hermione/Helena se sentou ao seu lado na mesa, ela parecia pensar sobre o que ele tinha a sugerido antes. Seria uma vitoria para ele caso ela se juntasse a ele nesse plano, primeiro por que ele não sabia direito como fazer uma pesquisa direito,e segundo por que sem ela, ele teira que recorrer a outra pessoa. Dumbledore? De jeito algum, era quase impossível que ele aceitasse, ele estava em observação pelo Snape. Sirius não acreditaria nele, então só restava lhe ela.

Os passos altos da Hermione da dimensão alternativa o fizeram sair da sua linha de raciocínio, ela se sentou ao lado da Hermione da dimensão de Harry, parecia não querer chamar a atenção assim como Harry. Sera que também mantinha um segredo como ele?

—Então aqui é a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas- perguntou Jeff ao adentrar a sala. Ele a estudou como se fosse aparecer alguma assombração das paredes, De que mundo esse menino é? se perguntou Harry.

Depois de uma longo revistada na sala, ele se dirigiu a mesa que Harry, Hermione/Helena e Hermione da dimensão alternativa haviam se sentado. Esse menino era mesmo um chiclete no sapato de Harry, Hermione/Helena e Hermione da dimensão alternativa com o seu jeito peculiar de tentar saber os seus segredos.

—Oi grupo!- falou ele em um tom amigável, ele se sentou ao lado da Hermione da dimensão alternativa- O que aconteceu ontem para saírem tão cedo ?- perguntou ele, lembrando a Harry a súbita saída de Hermione da Salão Comunal.

—Do que exatamente voce está falando?- perguntou a Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—De ontem a noite no Salão Comunal, voce não se lembra?- perguntou Jeff, olhando abismado para Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Oh sobre isso é que eu estava meia casada por causa de uma dor de cabeça- falou Hermione/Helena, ela parecia tentar encontrar qualquer desculpa possível.

—Se estava com dor de cabeça por que não foi a enfermaria?- perguntou Jeff, questionando a desculpa de Hermione.

Por que somos de outra dimensão e não queremos que todos saibam, pois isso só dificultaria a nossa busca pela a areia tridimensional pensou Harry.

A Hermione/Helena começou a ficar vermelha, era impressão de Harry ou ela estava sem nenhuma ideia?.Ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu.A unica coisa que os salvou foi os alunos que entraram na sala, junto ao professor.

Os alunos entraram todos ao mesmo tempo, era uma surpresa que nenhum deles tenha entrado machucado ou tenha sido pisoteado. A conversa era tão alta que as perguntas de Jeff foram silenciadas. A maioria parecia preocupado com Harriet que tinha ido para a sala do diretor.

—Ela é inocente, eu sei por que sou uma de suas fãs, ela nunca faria qualquer maldade a ninguém- falou alguém em uma mesa perto de onde Harry estava. Que menina bondosa pensou Harry sarcasticamente, se lembrando do dia em que a viu no Beco Diagonal.

—Coitada dela, a menina que sobreviveu nem mesmo queria aquele escândalo todo- falou outra pessoa na sala.

De repente a atmosfera ficou negra e silenciosa, todos pareciam nervosos e com medo e Harry descobriu o motivo quando todos se sentaram, no canto da sala estava o professor, um homem alto e musculoso, com cabelos pretos.

—Ola a todos- falou ele com um tom entediado- Eu sou Sirius Black e sou seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas-


	21. Capitulo 21

O Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

A sala toda se encheu de murmúrios, era como se uma estrela do rock estivesse na frente de seus olhos, a unica diferença, claro, era as reações e as conversas das pessoa sobre essa estrela de rock ao redor de Harry.

—Siri... Sirius Black? Nosso professor?- perguntava alguém no fundo da sala, se admirando com o seu novo professor.

—Ele não poderia nem entrar aqui, essa escola esta ficando um lixo- afirmou alguém, mesmo que enfurecido, parecia se assustar com a aparição súbita de Sirius. Parecia quase como Draco.

Todos deram um suspiro de susto com a descoberta sobre Sirius ser seu mais novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O que viria em seguida? Eles aprenderiam as Maldições Imperdoáveis?. Todos pareciam prontos para entrar em um estado de caos, era muito que o diretor estivesse na enfermaria, e agora isso!

O único grupo que permanecia em silencio era um ao fundo, uma mesa que permanecia calada com a surpresa.

A mesa de Harry estava em um silencio total. Hermione da sua dimensão parecia muito pasma para falar algo, enquanto a da dimensão alternativa parecia tentar se esconder atras dela. Harry, que até agora não conseguia se esquecer sobre a sua tia, agora estava ficando um pouco surpreso com a revirada de acontecimentos, ele havia acabado de descobrir a razão para Sirius odiar os Potters e agora ele estava a menos de 10 metros de distancia.

— Bem- começou Sirius calmamente- Eu acho que devemos começar com algumas instruções simples- falou ele enquanto escrevia na louça com o giz.

De repente todos voltaram a conversar, não que Sirius se importasse, ele, na verdade, continuava a escrever as instruções no quadro como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

—Como eles podem fazer isso?, já não basta nos tirar a menina que sobreviveu- comentou um menino lá na frente.

— Isso é uma injustiça- falou mais alguém

E logo a sala foi se enchendo de comentários desrespeitosos sobre Hogwarts e seu diretor, não que Harry se importasse, achava até bom que todos começassem a conversar, pelo menos assim, não teria de encarar Sirius de frente e ver em seus olhos o quanto o seu pai, ou melhor, a sócia dele nessa dimensão o havia feito sofrer. Ele não conseguia tirar da mente o jeito como o seu pai não havia se lembrado da esposa, e nem da irmã, e o pior era a reação de Sirius, ele parecia muito decepcionado com o seu melhor amigo,Pontas.

Ele quase desejava que aquilo todo fosse um sonho, pelo menos, desse jeito ele acordaria no outro dia sabendo que tudo aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação.

Como para lhe acordar a Hermione da sua dimensão começou a estralar os dedos na frente, chamando o seu nome:

—Harry! HARRY- gritou ela, enquanto estalava os dedos na frente dos olhos de Harry, só na segundo vez Harry a ouviu.

—Ah! Que?- perguntou Harry, ainda um pouco deslocado do que tinha acontecido enquanto pensava sobre a lembrança.

—Sirius mandou duelarmos em duplas- explicou Hermione da sua dimensão.

—Eu fico com a Hermione- falou Jeff, prontamente, parecia louco para humilhar de novo a menina, que simplesmente amarrou a cara com a declaração dele.

— Eu não vou ir com voce, eu... eu já tenho dupla- balbuciou ela, enquanto olhava ao redor, sua cara era um mistura de suplica e indecisão, enquanto analisava quem poderia ser o seu par.

—Silencio na sala- falou Sirius, ele andava de um lado para o outro, parecia pensar em algo- Eu dividirei a sala em duplas para o duelo- Ele parou na frente do quadro- Aqui estão os feitços permitidos-

Um garoto levantou a mão, tetando falar algo.

—Sim guri/- perguntou Sirius.

—Eu só queria perguntar como vamos fazer esse feitiços?, estamos no primeiro ano, alguns de nos nem tinham varinhas a pouco tempo atras- perguntou ele.

—Eu acho que todos vocês sabem que não aceitamos nascidos trouxas aqui! Voces são bruxos, já devem saber um desses- falou Sirius, e só então saiu da frente do quadro. Ele não lembrava nada o Sirius que Harry conhecia, parecia mais que Snape tinha entrado dentro do corpo de Sirius.

A Hermione da dimensão alternativa trincou os dentes com raiva, ela parecia pronta para dar um soco em qualquer um que chegasse perto dela. Ela parecia do mesmo jeito que Harry a viu pela a primeira vez quando estavam no Beco Diagonal, a diferença era que não estavam cercados de adultos e sim de crianças.

Harry decidiu ignorar os gestos que Hermione da dimensão alternativa fazia em rejeição, ele tinha que se concentrar na aula, não queria que ninguém o notasse, já bastava ser parecido com Harriet.

Ele franziu os olhos para conseguir ver o que estava escrito na lousa e descobriu que os feitiços eram:

Wingadium Leviosa

Protego

Expelliammus.

Sirius começou a escrever os nomes das duplas do outro lado do quadro. Enquanto Harry se perguntava se essa aula podia piorar. Ele teria de enfrentar alguém em um duelo de feitiços, como ele tinha ido parar ali?.

Ele ficou um minuto inteiro pensando em como não se meter em confusão, ele poderia usar só o Protego para se proteger assim não teria chance de se machucar. Mas infelizmente, ele tinha certeza que iria se meter em confusão.

—Com licença professor- falou um voz que Harry conhecia muito bem. Era Malfoy, agora sim a aula tinha ficado pior.

Malfoy entrou dentro da sala junto com Harriet, os dois estavam de mãos dadas,mas, quando viram Sirius na sala se sobressaltaram, largando os dois a mão de outro. Harriet tinha caído. Enquanto Draco permanecia em pé

—Voce!- exclamou Harriet com uma pontada de raiva, enquanto aceitava a ajuda de um fã para se levantar.

—Eu te amo- sussurrou a fã, enquanto olhava para a mão que tinha tocado Harriet, ela a olhava como se fosse um premio muito valioso- Nunca vou esquecer isso-

—Eu também não, menos 20 pontos para a Sonserina pelo atraso dos dois pombinhos- falou Sirius enfaticamente, nem mesmo olhando para Harriet.

—Mas eu não tenho culpa- começou Harriet com raiva, sua cara estava purpura. A rebeldia dela tomou alguns aplausos da classe. Ela fuzilava Sirius com o olhar

—Nem eu- falou Sirius levantando os olhar para Harriet, a enfretando. Podia ser impressão de Harry , mas a menina deu um passo para trás.- Agora se sente senhorita Potter-

Ela passou por entre as mesas junto com Draco, que parecia paralisado pela visão de Sirius, procurando uma mesa onde se sentar. Ela sentou na mesa de uma menina que tinha um botão com o nome: Harriet Potter é demais.

Harry ficou feliz que o sócia de seu padrinho tivesse enfrentado Harriet. Ela já tinha humilhado demais a Hermione no Beco Diagonal, merecia muito mais do que perder 20 pontas para a sua casa. Talvez ele não fosse tão parecido com Snape pensou Harry.

—Aqui estão as duplas- declarou Sirius, se afastando da lousa.

Harry leu o quadro de duplas e descobriu que poderia finalmente dar o troco da sua briga no trem. E ele devia isso a Sirius.

Harry e Draco


	22. Capitulo 22

O Duelo

Na lousa da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia uma lista com as duplas para os duelos, Todos pareciam perceber a tensão no ar, provocada pelo duelo entre duplas aquela hora da manhã.

—Olha, eu irei explicar as regras- falou Sirius se levantando da sua mesa novamente - Cada dupla ira ser de casas diferentes, vocês devem permanecer a uma distancia de um metro um do outro, não podem interferir no duelo dos outros e...- falou ele enquanto tentava se lembrar da ultima regra- Ah é mesmo, vocês não podem interferir no duelo dos é a regra mais importante de todas, alem disso se algum de vocês fizer isso, irá duelar contra mim, entenderam? -perguntou ele

—Aham- confirmaram todos. Alguns pareciam receoso com o duelo, mais sabiam que não teriam ajuda alguma,nem mesmo o garoto que antes tinha feito a pergunta, não falou nada contra a declaração dele, alias ninguém queria deixar Sirius com raiva.

—Tudo bem, então- falou Sirius, enquanto voltava para a sua mesa tranquilamente, nem parecia ligar muito para a aula- Os nomes que estiverem na primeira fileira ficaram no lado direito da sala enquanto os que estiveram na segundo ficam com o lado esquerdo. Agora já podem se dividir-falou ele quando se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa, ele abriu o exemplar do Profeta Diário dessa semana, e Harry pode ver a imagem de Harriet piscando para ele enquanto segurava um frasco, a noticia dizia: Menina que Sobreviveu arrasa com sua nova loção.

Como o Profeta Diário podia fazer uma manchete sobre a nova loção da Menina que Sobreviveu, enquanto tinha acontecido todo aquele escândalo no Beco Diagonal? se perguntou Harry Será que eles não percebia que ela tinha humilhado Hermione?.

Só depois que Hermione da sua dimensão havia lhe chamado foi que ele saiu de seus pensamentos.

—Harry?- chamou Helena/Hermione.

—Ah?- perguntou Harry, um pouco perplexo- Ah sim o duelo-falou ele quando viu a amiga revirar os olhos. Ela saiu da mesa deixando Harry sozinho, todos já tinham se posicionado para o duelo, menos ele .

Ele olhou ao redor procurando onde estaria Draco, mas o que ele viu foi algumas outras duplas que poderia julgar injustas, tipo, Jeff contra o mesmo cara que tinha perguntado a Sirius sobre os feitiços. Jeff claramente conhecia mais feitiços que ele.

Mas outra dupla chamou mais ainda sua atenção, ao lado da dupla de Jeff, estava uma dupla claramente desequilibrada, a dupla era formada por Hermione da dimensão alternativa e Harriet.

Hermione tinha uma expressão de medo, mesmo que ela soubesse dar socos bons, era mesmo socos fortes Harry era a prova viva disso. Ela não poeria recorrer ao combate corpo a corpo, já que era um duelo de feitiços. Se fosse um duelo corpo a corpo Hermione da dimensão alternativa poderia ganhar facilmente, mas não era, então ela teria de usar a varinha.

Harriet ostentava uma expressão de malicia, com um sorriso que por muitos de seus fãs era considerado sutil. Ela apontava a sua varinha para Hermione, enquanto fazia vários giros suaves com ela, aprecia tentar se lembrar da sequencia de movimentos de um feitiço. Seus olhos cinzentos se fecharam se concentrando nas palavras certas.

—Wingadium Leviosa- falou ela quando ela abriu os olhos, apontou a varinha para uma Hermione hesitante, que começou a flutuar.

—Proteto Proteto- falava ela enquanto tentava segurar a varinha do jeito certo, sua mão tremia um pouco. Harry não sabia como aquela menina podia ser a sua versão afeminada, ele não entedia por que ela tinha que humilhar Hermione, e ele não ia deixar ela fazer aquilo com sua amiga

—Expelliar...- começou Harry tentando ajudar a amiga a descer dali, Hermione já tremia incontrolável. Mas uma voz o interrompeu

—Prewett, eu acho que sua dupla sou eu e não a minha namorada- interrompeu Draco, ele estava atras de Harry e tinha colocada a mão em seu ombro, o impedindo de prosseguir com o seu feitiço e o aprisionando ali.

—Mas...- protestou Harry, ele se sacudiu tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Draco, ele queria ajudar Hermione a se livrar do feitiço, mas o aperto era forte demais.

—Shiiii...- falou Draco maliciosamente, colocando o seu dedo sobre os lábios- Você não quer que ele- Draco apontou para Sirius na sua mesa- descubra que voce iria interferir no duelo, certo?-

Harry olhou para a mesa de Sirius pensando na possibilidade de batalhar contra ele. Foi ele quem tinha insistido na aula de duelos, mesmo sabendo que algumas pessoas, como Hermione, não dariam conta de fazer queles feitiços que ele pedia. Mas ele também tinha sofrido muito quando tinha perdido sua esposa, ele tinha que considerar aquilo.

Harry decidiu que, por hora, só ia batalhar contra Draco. Quem sabe depois ele poderia lançar um feitiço discretamente em Harriet.

—Está certo- respondeu Harry, dando um suspiro.- Vamos acabar logo com isso- falou Harry, ele agora apontava a varinha para Draco. Do mesmo jeito que ele tinha feito a anos atras quando foi aquele clube comandado pelo professor Lockhart, naquele dia ele tinha aprendido o feitiço de desarmamento.

Draco começou a dar gargalhadas, batendo em sua perna. A risada era tão forte que todos ao redor olharam para ele e Harry. Harry ficou calado enquanto Draco ria

—Oh Harry, isso era para ser assustador, não parece nem mesmo que uma mosca teria se assutado- provocou Draco depois de um longo suspiro, ele se possicinou para o duelo,enquanto todos a sua volta pareciam loucos para ver o duelo.

Alguns comentava: Olha, aquele não é um parente da Harriet? apontando para Harry Ele se parece tanto com ela. Sorte dele comentava outros Ele parece uma copia masculina da Harriet.

Como se não bastasse ter que batalhar com Draco, ele agora era conhecido como a copia masculina da Harriet, ele agora seria a nova sensação da escola, e claro, que isso só deixava sua missão mais difícil. Todo vez que ele era chamado de copia da Harriet, Harry ficava com o rosto vermelho de raiva a cada declaração que os fãs de Harriet faziam, a perspectiva de ser uma copia da Harriet o assustava

—Pronto para o duelo, copia— provocou Draco de novo, vendo que Harry não gostava que o associassem com Harriet. Ele deu uma risadinha de deboche.

Harry sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e lançou um feitiço começando o duelo.

—Expelliarmmu...- começou Harry apontando a varinha para Draco.

—Protego- falou Draco sobrepondo a voz de Harry, ele tinha prevido que Harry ia usar aquele feitiço, por isso usou o feitiço de escudo.

Um escudo se formou entre ele e Harry, e o feitiço de Harry ricocheteou nela, retornando para Harry, que desviu dele pulando para o lado para se proteger.

O impacto tinha tirado o ar de seus pulmões e seus óculos havia se rachado um pouco també agora jazia no chão segurando sua varinha em uma posição de defesa, sem conseguir ver direito a sala, mas ainda assim ele sabia que Draco devia esboçar um sorriso malicioso.

Harry fez uma careta de dor e se levantou do chão, suas costas pareciam ter recebido a maior parte do impacto, ela as sentia penicar por causa da pancada, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que continuar, ele queria mesmo era ajudar sua amiga.

Draco agora ria de Harry, enquanto se mantinha em uma posição com a guarda totalmente livre, ele nem mesmo mudou a sua posição quando Harry se levantou.

—Copia- falou Draco enquanto ria dele, ele nem mesmo apontava a varinha para Harry - Você é uma peça, voce sabia que usar o mesmo feitiço duas vezes burrice, ou melhor, trouxice-falou ele enquanto gargalhava.

Harry, que ainda não havia ganho nenhum sucesso em lançar um feitiço em Draco, viu uma oportunidade. Ele tentou distrair Draco enquanto ele debochava dele. Ele tinha que executar um plano contra ele.

—Eu não sou uma copia dela- bufou Harry, fingindo descontentamento, ele permitiu a si mesmo ficar com o rosto mais vermelho ainda. Isso com certeza ira satisfazer ele pensou Harry.

—É claro que é- falou Malfoy, sotando mais risadas, algumas pessoas o seguiam- Você se parece tanto com ela que se usasse uma peruca e tivesse olhos cinzas, eu não conseguiria discernir-

Harry continuou a atuação em que ele estava com raiva, o que, não era muito difícil, já que ele não gostou do jeito que Harriet tratava sua amiga. Ele tinha que defende-la. Ele se deu um segundo para ter um vislumbre do duelo entre Harriet e Hermione

—Proteto- falava Hermione da dimensão alternativa, mas não valia de nada já que sua varinha jazia solitária no chão.

—Voce não tem uma varinha trouxa- falou Harriet, soltando uma risada de malicia continuava o seu show enquanto vários de seus fãs o observavam com admiração nos olhos. Harry tinha que prosseguir com o plano rápido, ele tinha que salva-la mesmo que fosse para ele duelar contra Sirius depois.

Ele voltou a olhar para Malfoy, ele continuava com a sua pose de o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos. Ele continuava com a guarda livre, mas não o suficiente para Harry lançar um feitiço nele. Ele teria de adicionar um pouco mais de atuação ao seu plano, o que, claro não era difícil.

—Malfoy- bufou Harry- Nunca mais me chame de copia-

—Que tal duplicata da Harriet- perguntou Draco maliciosamente.

Harry nada respondeu, só tomou a mesma posição que o tinham ensinado n clube de duelo a alguns anos atras.

—Prewett, Prewett- falou Malfoy sedosamente, ele tinha parado de rir e começava a mostrar um pouco de preocupação com o duelo- Você parece mais um trouxa segurando... o que é mesmo... ah é um graveto- Ele soltou gargalhadas, deixando sua guarda mais livre, livre o suficiente para Harry lançar um feitiço. Era o momento perfeito

—Expelliammus- sussurrou Harry, ele segurou a varinha firmemente enquanto lançava o feitiço, dela saiu um feixe vermelho que atingiu Malfoy. A varinha de Malfoy foi tirada de sua mão e foi direto para a de Harry. Finalmente pensou Harry

—Round final, voce perdeu Malfoy- falou debochante Jeff, que estava ao lado de Harry, ele agarrou a mão de Harry e a levou ao ar-Senhoras e Senhores o nosso ganhador é Harry Prewett- falou ele ressaltando Harry. Porem ninguém bateu palmas.

—Jeff- falou Harry se soltando do aperto da mão de Jeff- Nos precisamos...- ele começou, iria completar com ajudar Hermione, mas a ideia de Jeff era outra.

—Tá, tá eu sei comemorar sua vitoria- completou Jeff, enquanto esboçava um sorriso radiante- Eu sempre acreditei em voce, cara, mesmo quando voce caiu naquela hora do feitiço protetor-

—Jeff, eu ia falar que tínhamos que ajudar Hermi...- Harry começou, enquanto tentava arranjar um bom argumento para convencer Jeff a ajuda-lo, mas alguém já tinha salvou Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Expelliarmmus- falou uma voz , que interrompeu o duelo entre Hermione e Harriet, essa pessoa pegou a varinha de Harriet.


	23. Capitulo 23

Harriet tem uma nova melhor amiga

Hermione/Helena segurava a varinha de Harriet. Harry já tinha visto ela fazer varias coisas proibidas, mas ainda se surpreendia quando isso acontecia. Hermione da sua dimensão permanecia imóvel em uma posse que Harriet considerou ameaçadora.

—Ei, essa varinha é minha!- falou Harriet, com uma repulsa enorme de Hermione/Helena. Os fas dela a apoiavam com vais a Hermione/ Helena- Me dá ela agora ou... ou eu vou... chamar ele- falou ela apontando para Sirius Black, que continuava a ler o seu jornal.- E tem mais, voce não pode sair por ai tirando as varinhas dos outros sai...

—Silencio!— falou Hermione da dimensão de Harry, lançando um feitiço silenciador em Harriet. Que agora movimentos seus lábios brutalmente tentando se livrar do feitiço, sua cara ficava purpura de raiva a cada tentativa.

A cara de Hermione/ Helena tinha uma expressão e um rubor que Harry só tinha visto algumas vezes, em uma delas, Malfoy havia saído com o olho roxo.

—Pretificus Totalus— falou Hermione/Helena, fazendo Hariet cair no chão com o corpo completamente paralisado, ela não emitiu nenhum ruido nesse meio tempo, mas quem olhasse sua cara veria o despreço que sentia.

Harry que assistiu a cena toda do outro lado da sala, tentava ajudar a Hermione da dimensão alternativa a se levantar do chão. A garota tinha perdido a varinha no duelo, ele teria de ajuda-la a achar. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do duelo entre Hermione/ Helena e Harriet, mesmo que essa já estivesse quase acabado.

Hermione/Helena caminhou até o local onde Harriet era segurada por fãs, ela permanecia em pé graças a uma garota que parecia um cosplay dela. Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, a unica diferença entre as duas era a cicatriz de raio que Harriet tinha no pescoço.

—Voce não vai machucar a minha preciosa Harriet- falou a menina amorosamente. Quem as visse de longe pensaria que são amigas, porem a cara de Harriet dizia o contrario-Se quiser machica-la vai ter que passar por mim- disse ela, encarando Hermione/Helena, ela tinha acabado de empunhar a varinha com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava Harriet pelo braço.

Ela não fazia ideia de com quem estava se metendo, Hermione era a melhor aluna na minha dimensão em Feitiços, não havia um que ela não conseguisse fazer pensou Harry. Ele continuava a observar de longe o duelo, ele poderia entrar na luta mais tinha que ajudar Hermione da dimensão alternativa a se levantar e encontrar sua varinha.

Demorou um segundo para Harry decidir entre ficar e ver o duelo dali de longe ou ajudar Hermine da dimensão alternativa. Ele decidiu fazer a segunda opção e se voltou ao local onde tinha acontecido o duelo entre ela e Harriet.

—Vamos Jeff- falou Harry, mais por força do habito, do que por querer a presença de Jeff. Ele na verdade só não queria que Jeff atrapalhasse o duelo da Hermione da sua dimensão.

Ele chegou lá e encontrou uma Hermione caída e hesitante em levantar sozinha. Harry estendeu sua mão para ajuda-la a se levantar e seus olhos brilharam quando viu que alguém a estendeu a mão e, por um segundo, Harry se perguntou pelo o que essa menina tinha passado?.

—Obrigado- agradeceu ela, seu semblante estava brilhante, mas esse brilhou quase acabou quando ela viu Jeff, quase.- Temos que achar a minha varinha, tenho certeza que eram brigar comigo caso eu não esteja com ela na próxima aula- Ele evitava olhar na cara de Jeff, como se ele não estivesse ali. Será sobre o quo eles conversaram ontem? se perguntou Harry mentalmente.

—Claro- falou Harry, ele se colocou no trabalho de encontrar a varinha. Ele olhou ao redor, e logo viu uma varinha solitária no chão, bem no meio do duelo entre Hermione e a menina que era cosplay de Harriet. O duelo parecia um pouco equilibrado. A Hermione da dimensão de Harry continuava conjurar feitiços, parecia mais tentar se segurar.

—Pretificu...- começou Hermione, procurando um feitiço intermediário.

—Protejo- falou a menina antes que ela pudesse concluir a frase e lançar o feitiço. Um escudo se formou entre Hermione e ela. O feitiço ricocheteou no escudo, voltando-se contra a feiticeira que a havia lançado, porem esta se desviu para o lado. Ele caiu em cima de algumas cadeiras.

O estrondo da pancada fez com que todos desviassem o olhar para o duelo entre Hermione/Helena e o cosplay de Harriet, incluindo o próprio professor que desviu o olhar de seu jornal, procurando a origem do barulho. O seus olhos se depararam com um duelo que não estava no quadro.

—Ai- falou Jeff ao lado de Harry, dando um risinho - Isso deve ter doido para caramba, e ela ainda vai ter que duelar contra ele, cara,eu tenho pena dessa garota-

A Hermione da dimensão alternativa deu um chute na perna de Jeff, assim que ele terminou a frase. O cara de Jeff se contorceu toda, por causa da o chute, ele se inclinou para frente, e Harry podia jurar que ele ia pedir pela mamãe dele. Hermione da dimensão alternativa podia ter perdido no duelo de feitiços mais isso não queria dizer que ela era fraca.

—Senhoritas Potter, Granger, McFew, Black e Senhores Prewett e Malfoy venham aqui na minha mesa por favor- falou Sirius enquanto olhava atentamente para cada um deles. Ele passava de Hermione/Helena para Harriet, depois para McFew e Malfoy e por ultimo ele pairou em Harry.

Harry, Hermione da dimensão alternativa e Hermione/Helena se direcionaram para a mesa do professor, eles formavam um grupo bem diferente do outro que também se direcionava para lá.

O cosplay de Harriet carregava uma Harriet hesitante a força, por causa do feitiço que Hermione/Helena tinha lançado nela, ele não conseguia se locomover sem a ajuda de alguém. Ela era carregada pelo braço, sendo arrastada no chão ela batia em algumas cadeiras quando passava, a cada batida, a sua cara se amarava e Harry via sua boca se abrir e podia dizer que caso não estivesse com o feitiço silenciador falaria injurias muito feias a menina que a carregava. Mas essa, claro, esboçava um sorriso de fã numero um e parecia entender que ela estava lhe agradecer.

—Eu sei que voce me ama, talvez possamos ,até virar melhores amigas- falou McFew, ela parecia prestes a chorar de emoção. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela falou melhores amigas

Harriet se contorcia tetando falar não, mas nenhum ruido saiu de sua boca, sua cara parecia pedir ajuda de alguém. Alguém me ajude Harry a imaginou falando Ela é louca.

—Seremos as Melhores Amigas Para Sempre- falava McFew enquanto tentava abraçar Harriet e andar ao mesmo tempo. O resultado?. Uma enorme queda em cima de Malfoy.

Eles se entreolharam, Draco parecia um pouco incomodado com a aquele encontrão, mas McFew parecia encantada, enquanto Harriet parecia querer dizer me ajuda, amor.

Se Draco entendeu ele não aparentou isso, ele continuou sua caminhada enquanto Harriet era arrastada no chã chegaram muito depois do outro grupo, porem eles continuavam com uma pose dominante, ou pelo menos, que tentava ser dominante, já que os integrantes se encontravam todos machucados ou desarmados.

Eles todos ficaram na frente da mesa de Sirius enquanto ele anotava em alguns papeis, e entregava para cada um.

—Aqui senhores- falou enquanto entregava um bilhete para cada um- Espero ver vocês no dia em que está anotado no papel- ele exibia um sorriso faltarem, serei obrigado a faze-los duelar duas vezes

—Duas vezes? Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que lutar nesse dia escrito aqui? - perguntou Hermione da dimensão alternativa, indicando o bilhete, Sirius acenou com a cabeça- Mas eu não fiz nada-

— Senhorita Granger, é claro, ira duelar contra a senhorita Potter, quanto ao restante de vocês, nos vemos depois- falou Sirius- A sala está dispensada- ele avisou a turma, que saiu logo depois.- Oh, quase ai me esquecendo- ele pegou a sua varinha e apontou para Harriet, que se contorceu como se fosse levar uma maldição-REFLECTUS PETRIFY-

Os músculos de Harriet voltaram ao normal, ela agora podia se locomover facilmente pela a sala, então ela se aproximou de Draco e o abraçou, eles sairão da sala de mãos dadas, seguidos por McFew , que continuava a insistir em ser melhor amiga da Harriet, que só não recusava por continuar com o feitiço silenciador.

Harry, Hermione/Helena e Hermione da dimensão alternativa seguiram o grupo de Harriet de longe, não queriam mais confusão, isso poderia atrapalhar mais sua missão. Só queriam ir para a próxima aula sem chamar mais atenção. Mas alguém os parou na porta

—Uma bruxa nunca deve ficar longe de sua varinha, senhorita Granger- falou Sirius, ele entregou a varinha de Hermione da dimensão alternativa para ela - Aqui-

—Obrigado professor Black- agradeceu Hermione da dimensão alternativa- E pode me chamar de Hermione-

—Tá bem Hermione- falou Sirius.


	24. Capitulo 24

O ponto fraco

O restante das aulas daquele dia foi tranquilo para eles.

Harriet continuava com o feitiço silenciador, sendo assim o cosplay dela a seguia em qualquer lugar que ela fosse, mesmo com sua evidente queixa sobre aquilo, ela continuava a segui-la e dizia: Seremos Melhores Amigas para Sempre, arrancando mais e mais caretas de Harriet. Aquilo tinha virado um motivo de riso na casa da Grifinoria, algo que a Hermione da dimensão alternativa nomeou como Um Castigo Descente para Alguem Famoso, ninguém protestou quanto isso.

Percy tinha, até mesmo, se oferecido para fazer uma outra azaração em Harriet, mesmo que Harry soubesse de toda aquela coisa de dimensão alternativa, ele não podia evitar ficar surpreso a cada vez que via Percy agindo tão diferente.

—Serio gente. Eu preciso testar a azaração do tropeço em alguém famoso, vocês não sabem o quanto é caro uma foto em que Harriet esteja se dando mal- falava ele, toda vez que comentavam sobre a aula de DCAT.-São mais raras do que fotos em que Snape está sorrindo-disse ele, arrancando risadas ate mesmo da Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

O resto da semana também não tivera nada de tão interessante, quer dizer o diretor tinha voltado a tona e Harriet tinha feito questão de avisa-lo que Hermione/Helena tinha interferido no seu duelo. Caramba! pensou Harry Essa menina não deixa passar nada.

Mas Snape somente fez com que Hermione/Helena fosse a sua sala para explicar quanto ao duelo, nada de demais, depois de algumas declarações receosas dela. Snape surpreendentemente, a deixou ir sem qualquer detenção. Harry achava que aquilo tinha haver com sua inimizade com James, ele nunca se sentira tão feliz pela intriga entre os dois.

—Mas isso não é justo, simplesmente não É JUSTO- falava Harriet, na sua mesa enquanto tomava o café da manhã na quinta-feira. Uma legião de fãs parecia tentar consola-la, enquanto ela tentava fingir um choro falso.

Hermione/Helena exibia um sorriso digno de marotos, ela realmente tinha conseguido algo que poucos conseguiam, enfrentar Harriet sem nenhuma ameça de decidiu brincar um pouco

—E quanto as regras Sra. Black- falou Harry, fazendo o seu melhor tom de desapontamento, ele comia um pedaço de pão - Voce claramente poderia te-la machucado Black-

Hermione/Helena respondeu com uma risada mordeu um pedaço do pão e tomou um gole de seu chá.

—Olha só quem fala- indagou Hermione/Helena- Harry Prewett, o garoto de ouro, que nunca se mete em confusões-

Harry deu uma risada com a declaração de Hermine da sua dimensão. Ele? Sem se meter em confusão?.

Logo a mesa da Grifinoria se encheu de risadas e piadas sobre tudo enquanto. Harry podia ouvir até mesmo piadas sobre o cabelo do Snape.

—Ei- falou Percy que se encontrava um pouco longe de Harry, mas não tão longe que ele não pudesse o ouvir, ele se dirigia aos amigos- Qual é a maior reserva de Pretoleo trouxa do mundo?-

—Não sei- respondeu um menino de cabelos marrons - Fica no Oriente Medio-

—Não cara- falou Percy, dando algumas risadas- Ela fica no cabelo do nosso muy amado diretor Snape, eu não acredito como os trouxas ainda perdem tempo com o Oriente Medio-disse ele arrancando gargalhadas da mesa da Grifinoria.

A mesa da Sonseriana pareceu perceber as risadas contra o seu amado diretor, todos ficaram olhando duro para os grifinorios, quer dizer, quase todos. Harriet ainda ria um pouco da piada contra aquele que não tinha punido Hermione da dimensão de Harry.

—Vamos Prewett, temos que nos arrumar para a aula de voo- falou Hermione ignorando a risada de Harriet, que logo se transformou em uma gargalhada, Draco parecia querer conte-la

—Aula de Voo?, pensei que só seria na quinta- falou Harry abismado, ele tinha certeza de que o tempo não poderia passar tão rápido.

—Hoje é quinta, Harry- falou Hermione, ignorando o olhar surpreso de Harry- Temos que ir se não queremos passar por uma detenção-

—De jeito algum- respondeu Harry, ele podia ter conseguido passar por maus bocados, mas não queria acrescentar uma detenção a sua lista.

Aula de voo? Ah ele já tinha passado por aquilo em seu primeiro ano e se lembrava o quanto tinha ficado nervoso sobre aquilo, sabia também que iriam ter essa aula junto com a Sonserina. Naquela mesma aula, ele tinha voado numa vassoura para pegar o Lembrol de Neville no ar. Parecia que era uma lembrança de um seculo passado.

Harry tinha se acostumado tanto com essa realidade,que não se surpreendia a cada vez que via a versão alternativa de Rony andando nos corredores, sem ao menos comentar algo com ele. Ele sentia falta do Rony da sua dimensão, mesmo que estivessem brigados, ele não queria deixar as coisas assim.

—Harry- chamou Hermione/Helena, ela ja tinha levantado - Temos que ir-

—Tá bem- falou Harry se levantando, ele mal podia esperar para subir em uma vassoura novamente, fazia anos que ele não subia em uma. Ele nem mesmo sentiu as mãos suarem, ele estaria seguro no ar voando com uma vassoura.

Ele se dirigia ao campo junto com Hermione/Helena, os dois não tinham muitas expectativas sobre a aula, queria mesmo era passar despercebidos por Harriet. Não queriam mais confusões, já tinha chamado muita atenção para si próprios. Mas eles acabaram esbarando no grupo da dita falada no caminho.

—Ora, ora se não são a duplicata e a cabelo de palha- falou Harriet, olhando para os dois com tamanho desprezo que se não fosse a experiencia dos dois, eles teriam se afastado.

—O que voce quer Potter?- falou Hermione, tomando as rédeas da conversa, antes que está vira- se uma briga.

—Só quero avisar para não ficarem se exibindo demais- falou ela, um sorriso malicioso se abria em sua cara - Eu sei o ponto fraco de vocês e vou usa-lo contra vocês, duplicata e cabelo de palha- ela riu junto com o grupo de fãs que acompanhava- Ah Voces vão ter o que merecem nessa aula e se vão-.

Ela os deixou sozinhos no corredor, se encaminhando ao campo com seus fãs em seu encalço

O tom de voz dela em: Ah Voces vão ter o que merecem nessa aula e se vão deixou uma coisa mais do que clara. Harriet tinha aprontado algo contra eles, algo que os meteria em mais uma confusão.

Ah pensou Harry Era tudo o que precisavam agora. Eles tinha se esforçado tanto para encontrar a areia sem que ninguém os percebesse e agora iriam se envolver em uma das tramas de Harriet. Isso com certeza iria coloca-los em alguma detenção, ele só esperava que não fosse algo banal

Eles se encaminhavam para o campo, estavam quase lá, quando esbararam em mais alguém. Eles já estavam preparados para contra argumentar as ameças homicidas de fãs da Harriet, mas o caso não era esse. Eles tinha esbarado em Hermione da dimensão alternativa e em Ellen. As duas andavam cabisbaixas.

—Voces estão bem?- perguntou Harry, ele se importava com elas, mesmo que fossem de dimensões diferentes- Algo aconteceu?-

Hermione da dimensão alternativa parecia querer cavar um buraco e entrar dentro para não ter que falar sobre aquilo. Então foi Ellen quem respondeu.

—Harriet aconteceu- respondeu ela,parecia acostumada aquela situação- Ela roubou o colar que os pais de Hermione a deram antes dela vir aqui-


	25. Capitulo 25

O ponto fraco

Não podia ser pensou Harry quando se aproximavam do campo, junto com Hermione da dimensão alternativa e Ellen, quase parecia, de novo, que estava vivenciando uma das suas varias lembranças da seu primeiro ano.

No seu primeiro ano Draco tinha roubado de Neville o seu Lembrol e como ele teve de subir em uma vassoura para pega-lo antes que se despedassace todo. Em recompensa ele se tornara o apanhador mais jovem do seculo.

Mas, aqui ele pensou que talvez seria diferente. Era Harriet quem tinha pego o colar e este não poderia se despedaçar caso ela o jogasse no chão. Porem ainda tinha a questão de caso ela jogasse o alem dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Eles teriam de procura-lo de noite, isso é, se não fossem pegos por Filch e Madame Norra.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Hermione/Helena, desejava que pudessem trocar mensagens por pensamentos, assim seria bem mais fácil a missão deles. Seria bem mais fácil passar por tudo aquilo.

Mas naquele momento, ele só desejava que ela entendesse que precisavam de um plano para atrasar aquilo que Harriet tanto almejava.

Eles desceram as escadas, prontos para a "primeira", só que não, aula de voo deles. Eles se enfileiraram, rentes a vinte vassouras, que pareciam muito velhas para suportarem qualquer voo.

Bem a frente deles, se encontravam os soserinos. Todos eles pareciam saber sobre o que Harriet estava planejando, davam alguns risinhos quando viam o cara de Hermione da dimensão alternativa e apontavam para o pescoço, indicando o seguravam o vassouras aspirando entrar no time de quadribol.

Harriet exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando viu Hermione da dimensão alternativa, entrar no campo. Ela segurava um colar, que Harry julgou como o colar que ela havia roubado, a frente do robe que ela vestia, enquanto segurava a sua vassoura parecendo pronta para voar, junto com Draco que também parecia segurar um Nimbus 2000

Só nesse instante Harry reparou que as vassouras da Sonseriana pareciam novinhas e folha, não tinha qualquer rachadura e as palhas pareciam alinhadas todas. Enquanto as vassouras da Grifinoria tinha palhas posicionadas para todos os ângulos possíveis, vinham com rachaduras, que Harry julgou como sendo velhas demais para aguentar um voo.

—O que voces estão esperando ai parados?- perguntou uma Madame Houch, bem mais nova do que a que Harry conhecia em sua dimensão, mas mesmo assim ainda permanecia com alguns cabelos grisalhos- Cada um fica ao lado de uma vassoura-

Harry já estava ao lado de sua vassoura, não tinha muita preocupação quanto ao voo. Ao contrario de Hermione da dimensão alternativa, que parecia nunca ter voado antes na vida.

—Agora, estiquem a mão direita e falem Em pé- mandou Madame Houch. Ela não parecia notar a diferença das vassouras da Sonserina e da Grifinoria, Harry podia apostar que aquilo tudo era pago por Bellatrix, que ajudaria sua filha em sua vingança. Mas qual seria o plano? Jogar fora o colar da Hermione da dimensão alternativa?

—EM PÉ - falaram todos. Tirando Harry de suas duvidas.

As vassouras da Grifinoria, que pareciam não ter visto o céu há anos, apenas se reviravam, a vassoura de Harry foi a unica que tinha ido direto para a sua mão no lado da Grifinoria. O sentimento de nostalgia era forte quanto as lembranças de Harry sobre o seu primeiro ano, ele tinha eito o mesmo antes, porem, claro, aqui ele não era o único a fazer tal façanha.

Quase toda a fileira da Sonserina tinha as vassouras a mão com o primeiro comando, Harriet esbanjava de sua vassoura, fazendo movimentos engraçados com ela, enquanto Draco a reprimia assim como no café da manhã. Ela parecia saber que as vassouras iriam subir. Aquilo era tudo armado. Isso Harry tinha certeza.

—EM PE - repetiam os alunos da Grifinoria, tentando empunhar a vassoura para um voo, e de uma em uma, as vassouras subiam para as mãos dos uma vassoura, que parecia bem mais velha do que as outras, ela até tinha fita adesiva em seu cabo, porem a feitiçeira que estava ao seu lado continuava a tentar conjura-la para si, mesmo que alguns sonserinos rissem de suas tentativas furteis.

—Em pé- sussurrava Hermione, parecia não queria que ninguém a percebesse, mas, infelizmente, Harriet não a polpou de comentários preconceituosos.

—Ei, acho que a trouxa não sabe nem ao menos usar uma vassoura como um bruxo- falava ela,para os seus fãs, enquanto estes acenavam com a cabeça - Talvez devesse, ah como é mesmo... ah sim... varrer o campo enquanto eu deixo os concorrentes comendo poera- quando ela falou concorrentes, ela olhara para Harry. Seu olhar poderia quebrar qualquer vidro, mas não significava que Harry fosse desviar o olhar.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Madame Houch, percebendo a atmosfera negra se formando no ar.

—Nada professora- respondeu Harriet, preconceituosa , dando uma piscadela a Hermione da dimensão alternativa ela disse- Somente alguns alunos que não conseguem convocar a vassoura-

—Bem- falou Madame Houch - Disso cuido eu, voce entendeu mocinha-

Harriet parecia ter levado um murro na cara, toda o seu orgulho fora lhe tirado com a resposta dela, mas ela não parecia disposta a larga-lo sem uma luta, ela deu um suspiro e abriu o boca, parecia pronta para falar algo que atingisse a Madame Houch, mas algo a parou, ela deu outro suspiro e respondeu:

—Entendi sim Madame Houch-falou ela, mesmo que não parecesse que pararia de implicar com Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Tudo bem então - falou Madame Houch enquanto caminhava para o meio das fileiras da Grifinoria e da Sonserina, ela não parecia perceber que Hermione continuava a tentar conjurar a sua vassoura.

—Em pé- falava Hermione da dimensão alternativa, tentando conjurar a sua vassoura, mas ela somente se revirava no chão, sem qualquer indicio de que iria para o mão dela

—Muito bem senhores, agora eu quero que arquem voo quando eu disser três- falou Madame Houch - Quem ficar no chão perdera cinco pontos para a sua casa vocês entenderam?-

—Em pé- falou Hermione da dimensão alternativa com mais vontade, dessa vez a vassoura se levantou um pouco.

—SIM MADAME HOUCH- falaram todos encobrindo os sussurros de Hermione da dimensão queria ajuda-la,tinha que arranjar tempo para ela,mas como?

—Então no três- falou Madame Houch.

Harry se virou para o lado procurando algo que ajudasse ele a distrair Madame Houch, por alguns segundos, mas ele somente encontrou os olhares de desprezo de Harriet Potter, que parecia ansiar o voo mais do que qualquer coisa. Como uma garota como ela podia ser a menina que sobreviveu? Como ela tinha seguidores?

Ele não tinha tempo para pensar em Harriet, ele tinha que arranjar uma distração. Mas qual?

—UM... DOIS...TRE...- falou Madame Houch, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos, por um segundo, seu coração se apertou com a possibilidade de sua amiga se dar mal,mas Madame Houch foi interrompida por um grito logo atras do grupo.

—PROFESSORA...- começou Jeff, que corria para o campo - Desculpe pelo atraso, não ira acontecer mais, mas como aconteceu, poderia me aceitar em sua exelentisima aula?-perguntou ele com um sorriso. Se Harry não o conhecesse diria que ele tentava ajudar Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Claro- falou Madame Houch com indiferença.- As vassouras estão ali, voce tem que falar EM PE para ela vir a sua mão

—Obrigado Madame por suas explicações perfeitas, falando nisso, seus olhos são lindos, voce sabia?- falou Jeff, tentando puxar saco da professora, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar de repreensão.

—Fique do lado daquela menina- disse ela indicando a Hermione da dimensão alternativa- e nada de comentários bobos, se não tiro pontos de sua casa- falou ela lançando a Jeff um olhar de desconfiado, enquanto o garoto passava.

Hermione da dimensão alternativa, que ainda tentava conjurar a sua vassoura, agora tinha um sorriso no rosto, tanto com a expectava de ter mais tempo para tentar quanto a de ter um novo amigo.

As narinas de Harriet pareciam prontas para soltar fogo na plano claramente, parecia sofrer algumas mudanças, que ela, certamente, não gostou. Seu rosto era purpura, assim como os cachecóis da Grifirnoria.

—Em pé- falaram tanto Hermione da dimensão alternativa quanto Jeff. As suas vassouras respectivamente voaram para suas mãos. Eles dois sorriam, estavam prontos para um voo.

—Voces arcaram voo no três- falou Madame Houch - É preciso, somente, montar nela- explicou ela para Jeff.

—Então no três- falou ela- UM...DOIS...Mas qual é seu problema garoto?-

Jeff foi o primeiro a voar na vassoura, só era uma pena que ele voava em uma que era descontrolada. Sua vassoura subiu a mais de cem pês e dava giros de quase 90 graus, enquanto Jeff segurava, desesperado, em seu cabo. Parecia segurar o vomito

—Garoto! deça já aqui se não tiro 20 pontos da Grifinoria- avisou ela, zangada com a situação.

A vassoura de Jeff deu um giro de angulo agudo de 40 graus depois que Madame Houch terminou de falar, Jeff, que tinha dado uma folga no aperto, quase caiu com o giro repetindo que lhe arrancou um gemido. Ele teria se machucado com o giro? Harry não sabia, mas pelo jeito como segurava a vassoura, ele tinha conseguido recobrar o equilí , por pouco, ele não tinha caído, Harry tinha que ajuda-lo. Mesmo que não fosse uma de seus pessoas favoritas.

Ele foi até Hermione da sua dimensão e lhe lançou um olhar suplicante de ajuda, sinalizando para onde Jeff, agora dava uma leve subida, ficando a 150 pês de caminhou até Harry, chegando perto o suficiente para ele sentir sua respiração, ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos

—Harry. Tenho certeza que isso é magia negra- falou Hermione/Helena, ficando um pouca apreensiva -Eu acho que a vassoura foi azarada-

Mas é claro pensou Harry. A vassoura foi azarada assim como a sua em seu primeiro jogo de quadribol.

—Temos que achar o culpado por isso- falou Hermione/Helena- Ele não pode estar muito longe, já que para que essa maldição funcione e preciso manter contato visual-

Harry acenou com a cabeça, eles teriam de encontrar o culpado. Isso seria fácil era só observar as pessoas que olhavam diretamente para Jeff no ar, se este estivesse murmurando ele era o culpado.

Ele notou que apenas quatro pessoas mantinham o olhar e murmuravam sem parar. Harriet era uma deles e Harry não se surpreendeu em vê-la fazendo aquilo. Jeff tinha ajudado a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, era claro que ela estava com raiva daquilo, quem sabe poderia descontar sua raiva em Jeff, o fazendo voar em uma vassoura azarada.

Malfoy também fazia o mesmo que Harriet. Porem, mesmo que Harriet mante-se uma olhar de puro ódio no rosto, Draco tinha um olhar de quase cauteleso, como se quisesse evitar algo, talvez quisesse evitar mais uma das detenções.

O outro era Ellen, mas Harry sabia que não tinha como ela ser a culpada por aquilo, podia não conhece-la muito bem, mas sabia que não machucaria um outro grifinorio. Ela parecia mais preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com ele

E o ultimo era um menino alto e magro de cabelo ruivo que estava ao lado de Draco. Era conhecido como Rony Weasley por seus amigos.

Rony olhava para Jeff com uma considerável ódio, parecia mais seguir o olhar de seu amigo do que ter ódio mesmo de Jeff.

De qualquer jeito Jeff continuava a dar giros perigoso, enquanto subia cada vez mais no céu. 170,200, 220 ate que ele parou quando alcançou uns 250 pés de altura, agora só restavam os giros que pareciam mais violentos agora, se caísse daquela altura, o minimo que ele teria de se preocupar era um braço quebrado.

—Garoto pare agora se não serei forçada a para-lo- falou a Madame Houch, pegando sua vassoura, ela estava pronta para voar atras de Jeff.

—Eu...eu- falava Jeff hesitante, tentando escolher entre falar ou segurar na vassoura descontrolada. Ele escolheu ao segundo, já que agora estava abraçado a vassoura sem dá um pio, esta deu outro giro de agudo, qualquer fosse a azaração se eles não a tirassem agora Jeff, poderia nunca mais subir em uma vassoura.

Madame Houch pareceu perceber o perigo que o menino corria. E subiu na vassoura, dando o impulso. Ela avançava para perto de Jeff. A distancia era 100 80 70 50 metros e ela poderia muito bem ajuda-lo. Mas a vassoura de Jeff parecia ter ganho vida e percebido a aproximação de alguém. Ela deu um impulso que teria feito uma pessoa desatenta cair, felizmente, Jeff parecia ter percebido a tempo e agarrou mais ainda o cabo da vassoura, suas mãos estavam brancas por conta do esforço. Ele estava a 300 pés de altura se ele caísse, com certeza não poderia mais voar em vassoura alguma. A distancia entre ele e Madame Houch era de 100 pes.

—GAROTO- gritou Madame Houch, ela percebeu que não podia se aproximar da vassoura- PULE DA VASSOURA, EU TE PEGO AQUI EMBAIXO-

Por um segundo a vassoura de Jeff como se tivesse acabado de sari de uma montanha russa, ele soltou uma das mãos do cabo da vassoura. Seu braço parecia um pouco inchada do angulo de onde Harry viu. Devia estar doendo muito, já que Jeff soltou um gemido.

—VAMOS GAROTO! PULE!- falou Madame Houch enquanto se posicionava em um lugar que poderia pegar Jeff, quando ele pulasse. Eles tinham que encontrar o culpado de uma vez por todas

—Harry eu fico com Harriet e Ellen, duvido que seja Ellen, mas também não posso desconsiderar isso, então...- sussurrou Hermione/Helena no ouvido de Harry- Você fica com Draco e Rony-Ela já se afastava dele, quando Harry perguntou.

—Que feitiço eu uso?- perguntou ele, quase em um sussurro. Eles não queriam que ninguém os descobrisse, se ia fazer algo, que fosse bem feito

—Você pode usar Bombarda em uma das vassouras- sussurrou ela e então retomou sua caminhada, ela foi até as escadas, ficando em uma distancia considerável dos dois grupos. Sonserina e Grifinoria. Ela cobriu a cabeça com o seu enorme robe e lançou o feitiço em uma vassoura próxima de Harriet.

Harriet, que até agora mantinha os olhos concentrados em Jeff. Soltou uma expressão de horror, ao ver a sua vassoura novinha explodir perto dela, desviando do olhar de Jeff, assim como Ellen, que também desviu o olhar preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido a algum de seus amigos, mas como nada tinha acontecido, ela voltou a olhar para Jeff, que dava mais um giro.

Harriet se deparou com um monte de pó no lugar de sua vassoura. Seus fãs foram a consolar e tentaram procurar o culpado. Eles olhavam de um lado para outro com olhares fulminantes a quem os tivessem a ousadia de manter o contato visual com eles.

Mas a culpada já tinha ido embora. Harry agora entedia por que Hermione tinha ido as escadas, assim ela poderia fingir que fora buscar ajuda enquanto o acidente de Harriet acontecia.

A professora pareceu perceber a explosão lá embaixo, mas decidiu ignora-la, já que não havia feridos para cuidar. Ela tinha que se preocupar com o possível ferido em sua aula. Mas mesmo assim ela perguntou:

—TUDO BEM AI EMBAIXO?- perguntou ela, enquanto procurava algum ferido com seus olhos de gavião.

Todos assitiram com a cabeça.

Harry olhou para cima, procurando ver se tinham encontrado o seu culpado. A sua visão foi uma vassoura parada no ar, segurando um Jeff, pálido e com o braço, que julgava estar quebrado. Estava resolvido Harriet era a culpada, era ela, com certeza era ela. Ela agora teria o que merecia, pois Madame Houch iria procurar o culpado

Um movimento repentino da vassoura de Jeff fez com que a comemoração de Harry parasse. Jeff quase se desequilibrou, mas por pouco ele não caiu. Ele soltou mias um gemido quando terminou o giro e abriu a pensou que ele falaria algo, mas ele vomitou.

—Urgh- rugiram as meninas, quando o vomito alcançou o chão com um banque .

Era hora de Harry agir, ele ia encontrar o culpado. Era Rony, a sócia de seu melhor amigo ou Malfoy, o seu inimigo?. Ele não sabia, mas ele tinha que descobrir logo, Jeff não parecia que aguentaria muito mais.


	26. Capitulo 26

Salvo um Amigo

Enquanto Harry observava Jeff sobrevoar mais alguns pês no ar, dando giros que poderia lhe custar a vida, ele ponderou entre as sugestões de ataque que ele poderia usar contra Malfoy e Rony.

Ele poderia seguir o exemplo de Hermione, lançando um feitiço em Rony e Draco perto das escadas, só para depois, ele sair em disparada para avisar as pessoas sobre a azaração da vassoura. Porem ele não sabia se conseguiria lançar um feitiço daquela distancia, era muito longe para ele poder lançar aquele feitiço.

Mas havia outra alternativa. Ele poderia cobrir a cabeça com o seu robe e se aproximar de manso de Rony e Draco. Quando lançasse o feitiço poderia fingir surpresa assim como os outros. Porem seria questionado pela Madame Houch, quando procurassem o culpado da quilo.

Harry olhou para o céu procurando ver a situação que Jeff se encontrava. Ele ainda dava giros na vassoura, porem não tinha subido nenhum pé a mais. Bem, isso já era um progresso. Mas ele ainda parecia pálido, e a cada giro o aperto no cabo afrouxava Houch ainda pairava no ar, pensando no que fazer.

Enquanto isso, Draco e Rony estavam concentrados no céu. Seus olhos não desgrudavam de Jeff nem por um Harry ia para-los e logo.

Ele decidiu seguir a segunda das alternativas, poderia parecer suspeito, mas ele não ligava. Ele queria era salvar o seu amigo.

Cobrindo a cabeça com o seu robe, ele caminhou a passos largos e silenciosos até onde Rony e Draco se encontravam. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse, mas também não queria que o achassem suspeito, então quando o feitiço estivesse lançado ele tiraria o robe.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente deles. Ele lançou o feitiço.

—Bombarda- falou ele, apontando a varinha para um monte de vassouras da Grifinoria, que se encontravam perto de Malfoy e Rony. Pois assim pareceria menos suspeito que tivesse sido um ataque de grifinorios.

Ele ouviu suspiros e exclamações de susto e tirou o robe de súbito, quando Malfoy e Rony se viraram para ele. Quando os seus olhares se encontraram houve um certo conflito envolvendo olhares fulminantes para cada um, quem olhasse de longe poderia jurar que veria centelhas sair dali com aquilo. Mas logo, Harry desviu o olhar e fingiu surpresa assim como os outros.

Quando ouviu a explosão, Madame Houch desviu o olhar de Jeff. Ela procurou o local da explosão e encontrou onde devia estar as vassouras da Grifinoria, um amontoado de cinzas. Seu olhar acusatório rondou os rostos dos sonserinos,decidindo quem seria o culpado por aquilo.

Porem um grito detrás dela chamou toda a sua atenção junto com os olhares dos outros alunos. Ela se virou para ver um Jeff desesperado cair da vassoura.

Aquele grito desencadeou varias emoções em Harry. Tristeza e confusão se alojavam em seu interior. Jeff, um cara que ele tinha acabado de conhecer ai morrer bem na frente de seus olhos. NÃO, ele não ai falou Harry para si mesmo enquanto corria e pegava a unica vassoura que permanecia inteira. Jeff estava a 200 pés do chão e continuava a cair mais.

A multidão de alunos deixou a calma de lado, todos ficaram apavorados com a ideia de um primeiro ano cair da vassoura e morrer logo em seguida. Até mesmo Harriet, que antes fingia um choro falso por causa da vassoura, limpou os olhos e correu para dentro do castelo, junto com seus fãs. A Menina Que Sobreviveu não se agradou com a ideia de ter de sobreviver de novo.

Enquanto os outros também não estavam muito diferentes, as pessoa corriam ao turbilhão. Draco e correu para junto de Harriet, tentando procurar um local onde se esconder. Hermione da dimensão alternativa gritava o nome de Jeff, desesperada, ela s jogou em prantos no chão, em compensação sua amiga Ellen tentava carrega-la para longe.

Harry desejou por um momento que a vassoura que ele segurava fosse sua querida Firebolt, pois essa seria veloz o suficiente para chegar em Jeff em questão de segundos. Mas ela não estava ali, quem estava em seu lugar era uma vassoura velha e desequilibrada. Porem, Jeff continuava a cair, ele não tinha tempo de pensar nisso.

—Pensando alto Copia- indagou Rony, zombando de Harry com a vassoura a mão, ele era o único sonserino que ainda permanecia ali- Duvido que saiba, pelo menos dar o impulso-

Harry respondeu aquilo, montando na vassoura e dando um impulso impressionante, algo que o levou a cem pés de altura. Aquela vassoura não parecia tão enferrujada assim agora.

Enquanto Harry subia mais e mais o céu. Madame Houch parecia tentar remediar entre controlar o panico de sua turma ou salvar Jeff. Ela decidiu seguir a segunda opção, já que deu u giro e seguiu a queda de Jeff pelo o lado direito

Harry subiu na mesma direção porem ele seguiu pelo lado direito. O vento que passava em sua cara era violento, porem ele não ligou para aquilo, na verdade, uma das partes que ele mais gostava em voar era o vento.

Porem naquele dia, o vento não somente batia em sua face, mas em seus ouvidos com um grito esganiçado e cansado do garoto que ele tentava salvar. Jeff se encontrava a quase 150 pés do chão quando olhou para cima e viu os rostos de Harry e Madame Houch.

Madame Houch estava a quase 100 metros de distancia de Jeff enquanto Harry se encontrava a 50 metros de distancia. Vendo isso ela gritou mesmo com o vento forte Harry ainda conseguia ouvi-la.

—PREWETT- gritou ela, por um segundo Harry pensou que ela ai brigar com ele por ter subido em uma vassoura, mas ela falou- VOCE PEGA ELE E EU A VASSOURA, SANTO MERLIM, ESSES PESTINHAS DÃO TRABALHO-

Harry seguiu as instruções dela e seguiu voando junto com Jeff, enquanto Madame Houch seguia para onde a vassoura continuava a dar giros. Ela abriu os lábios e pronunciou algo indistinguível por causa da distancia e do vento, porem que fez a vassoura parar de dar giros incontroláveis e a fez começar a cair. Fazendo Madame Houch entrar em uma corrida.

Harry não podia acompanhar mais aquilo, pois tinha sua própria corrida. Que alias ele estava perdendo.

Jeff estava a menos de 100 pés do chão, enquanto Harry estava em uma distancia de 40 metros dele. Ele soltava exclamações de dor por causa do braço machucado, o que deixava a queda bem mais assombrosa.

Harry tinha menos de um minuto para salvar o amigo. Ele ainda estava a 30 metros do amigo, se usasse mais velocidade ele correria o risco de cair de bico no chão. Mas o seu amigo gritava a pleno pulmões, ele tinha que salva-lo.

Harry decidiu usar uma manobra que ele tinha visto na copa de quadribol. A mesma que Krum havia usado para pegar o pomo. A Finta de Wronski. Ele teria de ter muita técnica para não cair da vassoura e se não conseguisse virar a tempo poderia se machucar feio. Parecia loucura aos seus ouvidos, mas ele não tinha escolha.

Harry soltou um suspiro e deu o impulso. O vento soprou em seu rosto com mais força, fazendo o seu cabelo ficar liso, algo que os Dusley nunca tinha conseguido, mesmo tentando muito.A distancia entre ele e Jeff só diminuía para 20, 10 metros, porem em compensação a distancia do chão também diminuía para 50 40 30 pés do chão.

Harry agarrou as vestes de Jeff com uma das mão, quando eles estavam a menos de 20 pés do chã fechou os olhos se preparando para o impacto, e deu um virada de mais de 90 graus, agarrando com a outra mão o cabo da vassoura como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida, e dependia.

Jeff soltou um grito misto entre surpresa e terror no momento do giro. Seu estomago se revirou mais ainda e sua visão começou a ficar preta. Mais do que tudo ele queria colocar os pés no chão.

Harry, que ainda continuava com os olhos fechados, esperando o impacto, os abriu. Sua visão foi inundado por um céu muito azul e não pelo verde da grama do campo. Ele tinha conseguido, ele tinha conseguida fazer a Finta de Wronski. Tinha conseguido pegar Jeff no ar. Um sorriso preencheu eu rosto, deixando seu semblante iluminado.

—HARRY- exclamou Hermione da dimensão alternativa aliviada, parecia que tinham tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros- JEFF, VOCES ESTÃO BEM?-

Harry, que tinha permanecia preso ao sentimento de vitoria. Voltou a realidade com exclamação de Hermione da dimensão alternativa. Harry desceu da vassoura logo em seguida. Ele tinha salvado a vida de Jeff.

Jeff por outro lado, agradecia muito mais a Hermione da dimensão alternativa do que a Harry, já que esse tinha o deixado no ar por muito tempo, enquanto ele poderia descido. Isso teria feito dele um amigo melhor pensou Jeff. Porem ele ainda tinha se surpreendido com aquela manobra. Aonde aquele garoto tinha aprendido aquilo?.

Madame Houch, que tinha pousado logo depois de Harry, foi a procurar de Jeff. Ela tinha de leva-lo para a ala hospitalar. Porem o clima do campo era um caos. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro, enquanto um turbilhão de vozes chiavam nos ouvidos de quem quer que estivesse perto

—CHEGA- gritou ela, chamando a atenção de todos ali- Voces iriam ficar calados e parados no mesmo lugar, me ouvido senão receberão uma suspensão antes que possa falar QUADRIBOL-

De repente todos ficaram calados. A percepção de receber uma suspensão era alarmante para que qualquer um deles ficasse calados.

—Muito bem- falou Madame Houch colacando as mãos na cintura- Eu vou leva-lo para a enfermaria- ela apontou para Jeff com o dedo- Enquanto isso não quero nenhum de voces subindo na minha vassoura para dar um volta, senão recebera uma suspensão antes que...-

Hermione/Helena chegou bem na hora em que Madame Houch falava com os alunos. Era claro, que não podia haver momento pior do que aquele. O olhar de Madame Houch, claramente dizia que ela estava em uma confusão. Harriet riu daquilo no fundo, enquanto Hermione da dimensão alternativa junto com Ellen, tentavam reprimir os gritos de surpresa. Ele e Hermione não iam conseguir achar a areia por causa daquilo e ficariam presos aquela dimensão pensou Harry.

Porem, tudo parecia ter sido arquitetado por Hermione, ela havia trazido a Madame Promfey, junto a ela. O que deixou o semblante de Madame Houch surpreso.

—Madame Houch, me desculpe por siar de sua aula- falou Hermione/Helena, fazendo uma cara de arrependimento- Eu não consegui me conter e chame Madame Promfey, esperando o pior-

—Tu...Tudo bem- falou Madame Houch, enquanto desdenhava entre mandar a menina ao diretor ou deixa-la ali- Depois que Madame Promfey fizer seu trabalho eu irei resolver isso, junto com o que aconteceu as vassouras. Madame Promfey poderia examina-lo?

—Sim- falou ela,seguindo ao seu trabalho.


	27. Capitulo 27

Harriet leva as provocações a outro nivel

Depois que Madame Promfey examinou Jeff em questão de minutos, cutucando o braço para ter certeza de que nenhum dos ossos estava quebrado, algo que arrancou de Jeff alguns gemidos de dor, era evidente que o menino sentia muita dor no braço.

—Acho melhor trata-lo na ala hospitalar- declarou ela, depois que fez Jeff chorar alguns litros de lagrimas ali mesmo- Parece que um dos nervos do punho se deslocou-

—Tudo bem, eu encontro vocês lá- falou Madame Houch. Permitindo que Madame Promfey, seguisse para a enfermaria,junto a um Jeff choroso e cambaleante por causa da tontura, ele tinha acabado de sair de uma vassoura azarada, não era uma coisa que deixava a pessoa em seu melhor estado.

Quando eles sairão do campo, Madame Houch se pôs a falar sobre a aula, uma coisa era clara como água cristalina, ela não estava muito feliz com o desempenho deles

—Hoje, como podem ver, foi um pouco ruim para todos- falou Madame Houch, enquanto alguns deles ainda conversava sem dar importância pigarreou e então os alunos se calaram- Tivemos alguns contra-tempos- falou ela se lembrando do incidente com a vassoura, alguns sonserinos riram.

—Ei, quem rir mais uma vez daquele menino, ira montar na mesma vassoura que ele montou- avisou Madame Houch, com um olhar ríspido. Ela soltou um suspiro e continuou-Eu só queria avisar a pessoa que azarou aquela vassoura, que eu farei questão de ir atras dele, junto com a mesma pessoa que explodiu as vassouras, se não for a mesma pessoa claro. Isso foi uma brincadeira de mal goto que poderia ter levado a vida de um dos alunos junto.-

Enquanto ela falava todos escutavam de cabeça baixa. Como se tivessem descobrido a gravidade de suas ações, todos permaneceram calados mesmo com repulsa.

—Eu irei fazer questão de encontra-lo e quando isso acontecer irei expulsa-lo antes que possa falar quadribol- falou enfurecida a Madame Houch, ela não estava brincando mesmo pensou examinou os olhos de cada um como se procura-se neles alguma culpa, isso durou praticamente dois minutos. Dando um suspiro ela continuou o seu discurso-Bem... agora eu preciso ir verificar o menino...- falou ela tentando se lembrar o nome dele

—Jeff- falou Hermione/Helena a ajudando

—Certo , Jeff- falou ela -Eu irai sair por alguns segundos para verificar se Jeff precisara de maiores cuidados, por isso não quero que ninguém voe nas ultimas vassouras, quem pegar em uma das vassoura levara uma semana de detenção-se virando para seguir o mesmo caminho que Madame Promfey tinha seguido, mas antes de ir ela falou - Parabéns pelo voo Harry, voce poderia entrar no time de quadribol sabia?-

—Humhum- confirmou Harry, se lembrando que o mesmo tinha acontecido em seu primeiro ano só que de um jeito um pouco diferente.

—Muito bem então eu vou indo agora- falou ela e depois deixou todos ali.

—Ufa- falou Harriet aliviado- Pensei que teria de fingir para sempre-

—O que voce quer dizer com isso? Foi voce que fez aquele garoto cair?- perguntou um fã, um pouco desconfiado. Pela primeira vez desde que Harry tinha chegando aquela dimensão, algum dos fãs de Harriet desconfiaram dela. Quem sabe finalmente tinha visto que ela não era flor que se cheire

—Voce está desconfiando de mim? A Menina Que Sobreviveu?- perguntou ela fungando.

—Não não eu não quis dizer isso foi que...- começou a

—Foi que voce me acha culpada...- gemeu Harriet, chorando lagrimas de crocodilo. Merlin, ela daria uma atriz se fosse trouxa. Todos os fãs se compadeceram dela. E deixaram o garoto sozinho.

Harry procurou o olhar de Hermione na multidão de alunos. Eles estavam encrencados, e muito, se os Comensais os consideravam suspeitos, agora eles considerariam eles como pessoas de outra dimensão. Eles poderiam ser capturados e nunca mais poderiam ver a luz do dia.

—Ei Hermione- falou Harriet, que agora estava bem perto da vassoura da professora, tinha uma expressão que levaria qualquer um a pensar que aprontaria uma - Acho que vou dar uma passeio com esse colar- falou ela mostrando um locar com um pingente que exibia a foto dos pais de Hermione - O que acha da ideia?- provocou

Hermione abriu a boca para responder porem a fechou imediatamente quando viu Harriet quase quebrar o pingente de seu colar. Seus olhos a fulminavam mas ela não disse nada.

—Bem sem qualquer protesto, eu acho que eu vou dar uma volta- falou ela indo direto a vassoura da professore, uma das ultimas que sobrou, e estava quase arcando voo quando Hermione/Helena a impediu.

—Ei- falou ela, pegando cabo da vassoura antes de Harriet ao menos montar nela - A Madame Houch disse que era para nos não montarmos nas vassoura-

Harriet agarrou a vassoura e tirou a das mãos de Hermione de supetão.

—Eu acho que não pedi sua opinião cabelo de palha- falou ela, respondendo a altura. Os seus fãs riram da cena como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer uma piada. Nem Harry, nem Hermione da dimensão alternativa, nem Ellen riram daquilo.

Harriet decidiu montar na vassoura. Ela queria ser uma artilheira do time e sabia que com um pouco de talento e também com um pouco de dinheiro daria entrar no time da Sonserina facilmente, em seu primeiro ano. Ocuparia a posição de artilheira, o lugar que era lhe dado por direito, já que seu talento alcançava as alturas. Ah sim pensou ela Eu vou ser a melhore de todo. Ela arcou o voo com esse pensamento na cabeça.

Harry estava pronto para arcar voo, mas o olhar de Hermione/Helena o fez parar. Ela não podia deixar Harry chamar mais atenção para si. Mas Harry não queria deixar Harriet humilhar de novo a sua amiga.

Porem antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa sobre aquilo, Hermione da dimensão alternativa pegou a vassoura de sua mão, bruscamente. Ela tinha uma expressão que lembrava a ultima vez em que Hermione da dimensão de Harry tinha dado um soco em Malfoy.

Ela subiu na vassoura e arco voo, dando um impulso que a levou a 80 pés do chão. Quem olhasse de longe pensaria que aquela não era a primeira vez que ela subia em uma vassoura.

—Larga o meu colar, Potter- falou ela, enquanto avançava em direção de Harriet

Harriet, que permanecia a quase 100 pés do chão, permaneceu com uma expressão indiferença a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, como se a menina nem tivesse saído do chão. Ela tirou o colar do pescoço e o jogou no ar a quase 100 metros de distancia de Hermione da dimensão alternativa.

—Ops, o colar escorregou da minha mão- falou ela rindo da expressão da Hermione que a fuzilava com o olhar.

—Sua...-

—Se eu fosse voce pegaria o colar logo, ele pode "quebrar" quando atingir o chão- provocou ela, enquanto descia de altura, deixando uma Hermione da dimensão alternativa pasma com a possibilidade de seu único utensílio trouxa quebrar. Isso seria como se ela não tivesse nada para lembra-la de seus pais. Ela tinha de correr, ou melhor, voar.

Ela deu um impulso que a levou a mais de 50 metros, enquanto o colar continuava a cair, esse se encontrava a quase 40 pés do chão. Ela tinha de ser rápida para pega-lo antes que esse atingi-se o chão, isso certamente quebraria o seu pingente. Ela não queria perder o seu colar.

—Vamos deixar isso um pouco mais difícil- falou Harriet com malicia, assim que Hermione estava a quase 40 metros de distancia do seu colar. Ela carregava uma caixa preta, sem nenhum detalhe que a fizesse especial, se não estivessem em uma campo de quadribol, ninguém teria reparado nela.

Ela a abriu, revelando o conteúdo dentro dessa. Era uma dezena de balaços prontos para procurar sua vitima. Eles sairão em disparada assim que a caixa foi aberta, em direção ao ar.

—Quero ver ela conseguir pegar aquele colar agora- falou ela maliciosamente

Harry, que ainda permanecia um pouco a parte da situação viu aquilo como se fosse um alerta para ajudar a amiga, mesmo que de pouco, já que o olhar de Hermione o advertia que se a ajudasse eles estariam desistindo de voltar para a dimensão deles. Porem ele tinha de ajuda-la.

Então uma ideia começou a brilhar em sua mente, mas para que conseguisse precisaria da ajuda de Hermione.

—Her... Helena voce poderia conjurar um taco- perguntou ele, fazendo força para que ele mesmo não montasse em uma vassoura e fosse ajudar a amiga por ele mesmo. Hermione da dimensão alternativa estava com a cara pálida quando viu os balaços vindo em sua direção.

—Eu sei, mas...- respondeu ela.

—Eu prometo que não me meteria em encrenca- falou ele, olhando para a Hermione da dimensão alternativa, os balaços estavam a menos de 20 metros de onde ela estava. Enquanto o colar caiu a quase 20 metros do chão.

—Está bem, eu confio em voce.- falou ela, vendo que Hermione da dimensão alternativa estava quase para ser atingida por balaços- Accio taco- falou ela conjurando um taco.

O taco foi para a sua mão, em questão de segundos, quase atingindo a cabeça de Harry no processo.

—Aqui- falou ela entregando o taco para Harry.

Hermione da dimensão alternativa estava a quase dez metros de balanços que rasgavam o ar, a procura de sangue. Harry não podia deixa-la ali sem ajuda ele jogou taco para ela, que o pegou sem nenhuma dificuldade


	28. Capitulo 28

Hermione é perseguida por balaço

Quando ela agarrou o taco os balaços estavam a 5 metros dela, diminuindo a distancia drasticamente a cada começo, Hermione da dimensão alternativa quis subir um pouco mais de altura com a vassoura, desviando do conjunto de balaços que estavam em seu encalço, mas isso só fez um gemido ao receber um dos balaços no braço esquerdo, que logo seria um hematoma, mas ela não se preocupava com isso, alias que pessoa se preocuparia com aquilo quando um amotado de balaços vinha em sua direção?

Harriet riu daquilo como se fosse uma piada muito engraçada acompanhado por a multidão de fãs. Ela junto com Malfoy e Rony pareciam apreciar cada segundo daquilo, apesar de que Rony parecesse rir só por causa de Draco.É pensou Harry Talvez ele ainda mereça uma chance.

Ele ainda tinha que ajudar a amiga, mesmo que fosse comente um pouco. Hermione da sua dimensão tinha lhe avisado que talvez aquilo poderia chamar muito atenção, mas ele só precisava pegar o colar certo?

Ele correu para onde o colar ele supunha que o colar cairia. Ele poderia usar um feitiço de levitação antes que este caísse, mas teria de chegar um pouco mais perto dele

Enquanto isso, Hermione da dimensão alternativa segurava o taco como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida, e realmente, dependia, começou a usa-lo como um escudo. Ela o colocou a frente da cara e parecia um jogador de baseball, pronta para receber as bolas de baseball, ou no caso, os balaços

Os balaços vieram em investida com muita força,mas Hermione, como uma boa jogadora, estava pronta para recebe-los. Ela rebateu os primeiros cinco balaços sem qualquer dificuldade. Um atras do outro, porem quando chegou no sexto balaços, ela errou a mira por alguns centí o acerto em sua coxa, a fazendo grunhir um misto de raiva e dor.

Harriet, dessa vez, deu algumas gargalhadas que Harry considerou descontrolada. A garota dava tapas em sua perna de tanto rir, e puxava respirações longas quase asmáticas,lagrimas começavam a se formar no canto de seus olhos de tanto rir. Ela junto com Draco e seus fãs pareciam ter acabado de ouvir uma piada muito engraçada.

Outro balanço já se posicionava para um próximo ataque contra Hermione da dimensão alternativa, ele foi em velocidade máxima, mirando dessa vez na barriga dela, porem essa desviu dela dando impulso na vassoura. Ela se viu com o encalço livro por quase 20 metros. Merlim, a Hermione era muito rápida com uma tudo o que ela precisava fazer era distrair os balaços com alguma outra coisa.

Harriet, que antes parecia que ia dar um ataque de asma, tinha a cara tingida de vermelho. Ela não gostava de quando seus planos não ocorriam do jeito que ela planejava. Ela queira ver Hermione da dimensão alternativa chorando aos seus pés, pedindo que parasse com sua perseguição, mas o que recebeu foi uma corrida de Hermione contra os balaços!.

Harry ainda corria ofegante para perto do colar, ainda faltava 100 metros muito longos até onde queria chegar. Mas ele sentia que não ia conseguir, sentia a garganta seca e sem ar e seus pés que antes pareciam leves agora pesavam quase como chumbo,porem a pior sensação que sentia naquele momento era o estomago que estava revirando.

Mas ele continuou a andar mesmo que a cada passo que desse parecesse que foram vinte e que a terra em seus pés parecesse se remexer. Ele estava a quase 30 metros, quando sentiu sua visão brincar com ele, dando um giro de quase 360 graus, enquanto via a visão borrada de preto, por um segundo pensou que tivesse caído no chão. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto por causa da Finta de Whiskey, tinha de admitir.

Então lhe veio a mente que talvez devesse usar o feitiço conjurador, no lugar do de levitação. Ele não aguentava mais dar um passo, sem ver o chão a rodar em seus pés. Ele poderia usar o feitiços conjuratório, ou melhor podia tentar dali.

—Accio colar- falou ele, em sua primeira tentativa. O colar nem ao menos se mexeu do lugar onde continuava a cair. Tudo bem pensou ele Não era uma coisa dele acertar um feitiço de primeira. Ele tentou uma segundo vez, um terceira e uma quarta, quando o colar estava muito perto do solo.

Enquanto isso, Hermione continuava a sua corrida contra os balaços, ela tinha uma das mãos no cabo da vassoura e a outra no taco, colocando este na frente de seu corpo. Ela até pareceria uma jogadora de quadribol se não fosse tanto pela expressão de puro medo no rosto, quanto pelo jeito que a vassoura dava alguns solavancos.

Ela sobrevoo todo o campo dando voltas e rodopios, tentando desesperadamente se livrar dos balaços, porem aquele tarefa era difícil, principalmente para uma inicialmente como ela. Os balaços continuavam a persegui-la mesmo que formando pequenos grupos.

—Accio colar- falou Harry em mais uma de suas tentativas, quando o colar estava a menos de 4 metros do chão. Conjurar o colar seria bem mais fácil para Hermione/Helena do que para ele. Mas para a sua surpresa o colar parou de cair e foi direto para a sua mão.

Foi no mesmo momento que Madame Houch voltou para o campo, ela estava acompanhada de ninguém menos que a professora McGonagall, e não tinha uma expressão ala amigável.

—O QUE POR MERLIM ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- perguntou ela

Todos permaneceram em silencio, ninguém queria ser a pessoa a dar aquela explicação para a professora. O único som proferido no campo era causado pela a corrida de Hermione da dimensão alternativa contra os balaços furiosos. A cada rebatida dela contra os balaços ou a cada expressão de dor dela, parecia distante quase como se fosse um vídeo que estivesse assistindo.

—Impedimenta!- falou Professora McGonagall. Os balaços imediatamente caíram no chão, era quase como se uma parede invisível tivesse se formado na frente deles, os impedindo de prosseguir sua perseguição.

—EU PERGUNTEI O QUE ACONTECEU?- gritou ela, parecia mais furiosa do que antes.

—Madame Houch- falou Harriet usando um tom leve e calmo- Acredito que certos alunos aqui- falou ela apontando com a sembracelha para Hermione da dimensão alternativa, que agora pairava no ar com o taco ainda na frente, como se esperasse que os balaços voltassem- Queriam se amostrar em uma corrida furtil contra balaços-falou ela, dando a língua para Hermione da dimensão alternativa, esta lhe devolveu o mesmo

—Senhorita Potter- falou Professora McGonagall, entrando na frente da Madame Houch- Acho que isso se distancia da verdade -falou ela - Eu pessoalmente vi o que aconteceu de dentro do meu escritório- falou ela encarando Harriet.

—Professora, eu posso explicar- começou Harriet lentamente, como se fosse somente um mal intendido- Eu só estava tentando ajudar Granger a aterrissar de um jeito seguro, sabe, por que ela poderia se machucar e...- ela falou Granger como se fosse um xingamento ou algo do tipo, mas foi interrompida

—Senhorita Potter, ainda não terminei- falou ela, interrompendo Harriet, essa teria lhe enforcado se não fosse uma professora de Hogwarts. Ela odiava ser interrompida, principalmente na frente de seus fas - O que eu vi foi exatamente o contrario, a senhorita Potter soltou os balaços no campo, mesmo sabendo que estes iriam atras de senhorita Granger.-explicou ela, com uma cara de desgosto para Harriet

—SENHORITA POTTER- ralhou Madame Houch. Assim eu acho que vou ficar surdo antes que eu envelhece, ela não para de ralhar pensou Harry. Harriet se virou para Madame Houch e Harry podia ver em seus olhos que ela temia o que aconteceria a seguir- A senhorita terá detenção comigo por cinco semanas inteiras. Por sua desobediência e falta de juízo, voce limpara a sala de troféus e também o campo de quadribol. Das 7 as 9 horas da noite voce terá o dever de cumprir suas detenções.-

—Mas Madame Houch...- começou Harriet, olhando para Malfoy e para Rony procurando apoio em um dos dois ou talvez esperasse que os dois assumissem a que participram daquilo e não somente ela, porem nenhum dos dois se pronunciou, Harriet deixou transparecer um pouco de raiva bufando, mas depois ela abaixou a cabeça e falou- Está... está tudo bem Madame Houch- falou ela, ainda olhando para os seus pes.

—As detenções começam a partir de amanhã, não se atrase- falou Madame Houch, sem olhar para Harriet. Ela se virou para a classe, e gritou- Todos estão dispensados.-

Harry seguiu para as escadas junto com Hermione/Helena. Hermione da dimensão alternativa iria para a enfermaria, mesmo que ela afirmasse que se sentia perfeitamente bem, Madame Houch e Professora McGonagall insistiram para que ela fosse lá. Portanto ela seguiu para a enfermaria enquanto Harry e Hermione/Helena seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinoria, junto com os outros grifinorios.

Enquanto o campo continuava a se esvaziar, Harriet permaneceu imóvel ainda olhando para os seus pés, parecia que de repente eles tinham se tornado a cosia mais interesante para e Hermione/Helena pararam um instante quando chegaram nas escadas, eles podiam querer seguir para o salão comunal, porem ainda queiram tirar suas duvidas sobre Harriet. Harry enviou o seu mlhor olhar de suplicar para Hermione.

—Podemos?- perguntou ele, supondo que ela já soubesse do que ele estava falando já que acenava com a cabeça para Harriet.

—Está bem, mas de longe- falou ela, agarrando o pulso de Harry- Eu sei um logar bom-

Harry seguia os passos de Hermione/Helena, mesmo que não quisesse pois Hermione tinha agarrado seu pulso. Eles caminharam primeiramente junto com os grifinorios, porem quando esses já estavam se deslocando para as escadas, Hermione/Helena e Harry se separaram do grupo. Ela o guiou por um conjunto de corredores, que só ficavam mais e mais escuros e sóbrios quanto mais eles os adentravam, até que Harry avistou um raio de luz no meio daquela escuridão, ele saia de uma janela pequena que dava para o campo de quadribol. Harry e Hermione tiveram de se abraçar para que os dois conseguissem ver o que acontecia.

Agora o campo só tinha os sonserinos, que pareciam ansiosos para se dispensarem, porem ao contrario da Grifinoria, este se dividiu em vários grupos para saírem do campo, um de cada vez. Porem tinha alguns que permaneciam sozinhos, como Harriet que ainda olhava para os pes, enquanto nenhum dos seus fas se comprometia a conversar com ela.

Os sons de vozes continuavam a irromper, para Harry e Hermione/Helena era como se ouvissem através de um tubo. As conversas foram sessando depois que cada grupo foi embora. Por ultimo só permaneceu Malfoy, Harriet e Rony, mesmo que estes estivessem separados.

Harriet permanecia a um distancia considerável de Rony e Malfoy que pareciam discutir sobre algo. Depois que Malfoy pareceu ter vencido a discussão, saiu de perto de Rony que tinha as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, mas mesmo assim o seguiu.

Malfoy andou em direção a ela, aprecia alheio a cena com a Madame Houch. Ele simplesmente lhe enviou um olhar severo, como se ele estivesse decepcionado com ela, e seguiu em frente depois. Ele lançou um olhar para Rony com se quisesse que ele o seguisse, porem Rony bufou e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Draco no lugar de ficar para tentar convence-lo a ir com ele, o deixou seguindo para a sala comunal,mesmo que aquele ato de rebelião o tivesse surpreendido, ele se afastou. Só quando Malfoy estava longe, foi que Rony se aproximou mais de Harriet e falou.

—Harriet?- peguntou ele se abaixando para conseguir encontrar o olhar de Harriet. Mas a garota desviu o olhar - Está tudo bem?- perguntou ele tentava encontrar o olhar de Harriet.

—Não- falou ela finalmente deixando os seus olhares se encontrarem - Não está nada bem- falou ela com a voz em barganhada, parecia prestes a romper em lagrimas- Eu... eu queria não te... ter que vir pa... para essas detenções. E... Ela vai fi... ficar furiosa- falou ela por entre soluços enquanto lagrimas caia de seus olhos.

—Não tem como ela ficar tão furiosa assim tem?- perguntou Rony, segurando Harriet em seus braços- O plano pode não ter funcionado mas...-

—Rony - falou ela, interrompendo ele, ela soltou uma risada seca- Se ela não os encontrar logo ela vai descontar tudo em mim e no meu pai- falou ela tremendo, enquanto se aninhava nos braços de Rony, ela o abraçou dando um suspiro longo- Rony temos de encontra-los, os viajantes de outra dimensão são uma ameaça.- A palavra viajante de outra dimensão fez com que Harry sentisse um choque na espinha suspeitava que Hermione também sentiu um aperto no coração

—Harriet, não se preocupe, nos vamos encontra-los tenho certeza- falou Rony, pegando a cabeça de Harriet que se encontrava em seu peito e a virando para si, seus olhares se encontraram novamente- Na verdade tenho certas duvidas de Harry e quem sabe Helena tambem-.

Hermione se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos. Ele lhe lançava um olhar preocupado e cheio de receio pelo o que tinha ocorrido antes, se fosse pegos talvez nunca mias voltassem para a sua dimensão.

—Não sei não- falou Harriet, se largando dos braços de Rony e o encarando de longe- Eu tinha minhas duvidas com Jeff- falou ela- Mas eu queira mesmo era investigar Hermione. Ela nunca poderia ter entrado em Hogwarts sem ajuda, quem sabe Ellen seja a viajante. Mas quanto ao segundo tenho quase toda a certeza de que é Harry Prewett. Voce viu o quanto ele voa rápido na vassoura? Nenhum iniciante conseguiria aquilo-

—É - confirmou Rony, acenando com a cabeça.- Vamos ter que nos preparar para receber mais uma bronca da Bella, alias ela espera que os encontre e os capturem antes do dia das bruxas, só espero que ela não enlouqueça- falou ele dando um suspiro enquanto se encaminhava para a sala comunal da Sonserina junto com Harriet, eles nem suspeitaram que duas pessoas entreouviram sua conversa.


	29. Capitulo 29

O disfarce de Hermione e Harry

Harry e Hermione caminharam rapidamente pelos corredores. A ideia de serem caçados passava pela primeira vez em suas mente como algo real, quando Dumbledore ou Hagrid os advertiram eles pensaram que poderiam cuidar daquilo, alias eles já tinham passado por tantas coisas que não olharam para aquilo com tanta preocupação, bem, pelo menos Harry, já que Hermione lhe mandava olhares como se estivesse dizendo eu te disse! eu bem que te disse!.

Harry seguiu Hermione até o corredor onde eles tinham se encontrado depois de sair do campo, agora este estava lotado de soserinos que subiam para o dormitorio deles, nas masmorras. Onde pararam fingindo estar conversando sobre algo indiferente quanto a eles.

—Harry nos temos que contar a Dumbledore sobre isso- falou Hermione, com um tom despreocupado. Ela abriu uma bolsa que carregava para todos os lados, pois tinha a sua porção polissuco, eles não queriam que aquele acidente acontecesse de novo. Ela tirou dali, uma moeda.- Vamos avisa-lo agora- falou ela enquanto remexia a moeda.

—Hermi... Helena- chamou Harry, ele quase ia se esquecendo de chama-la de Helena, mesmo que estivessem ali há algum tempo, ele nunca se acostumara a aquilo,porem se corrigiu quando viu que ainda tinham muitos sonserinos no local-Dumbledore deve estar muito ocupado com o campo de quadribol- falou ele tentando convencer a amiga a segui-lo, mas tudo que ela fez foi continuar o que estava fazendo.

—Não seja bobo Harry, ele precisa saber- falou Hermione, sem olhar para a cara de Harry, parecia que nem tinha percebido que o amigo quase a tinha chamado de Hermione, ela ainda remexia os números da moeda. - Ele deve saber o que fazer alias ele é o dire... quero dizer ele é Dumbledore, vou avisa-lo para nos encontrarmos de tarde-

—Helena, talvez essa seja a nossa unica oportunidade de saber o que eles planejam contra nos-argumentou Harry, enquanto Hermione continuava a remexer a moeda, ele chegou perto dela e tomou a moeda de sua mão com um solavanco- Helena- chamou Harry, olhando para os seus olhos.

—Sim Harry, eu sei- falou Hermione, acenando com a cabeça, seu tom era um pouco aborrecido- Mas não podemos nos arriscar, eles já suspeitam de nos- explicou ela- Se nos pegarem nunca poderemos voltar para lá-

— Eu sei, mas essa pode ser a nossa chance de saber o que realmente aconteceu com o meu pai- falou Harry, ele tinha suas duvidas desde que tinha chegado ali, queria saber como Bellatrix tinha feito para ele se esquecer de sua amada esposa.

Esse argumento pareceu deixar Hermione sem palavras por alguns segundos, isso era uma vitoria para Harry, já que ele sabia que ela analisava a situação, vendo as saídas possíveis, Harry torcia para que ela escolhesse uma em que eles dois fossem para os dormitórios e investigassem. Então, depois de 10 segundos que Hermione olhou para o chão sem fazer nada, ela respondeu:

—Harry olha, nos realmente temos de contar para ele- falou ela, e continuou a remexer a moeda.

Harry vendo que a amiga talvez não considerasse a alternativa de irem atras de Rony e Harriet, pegou de solavanco a moeda da mão de Hermione, ele queria conversar com a amiga sem que nada a distraísse.

—Me devolve- falou Hermione com um tom mais aborrecido.

—Não antes que me ouça- falou Harry. Hermione então começou a tentar pegar a moeda de volta, Harry vendo isso, a levou a cima de sua cabeça, como Hermione era mais baixa que ele seria mais difícil pegar a moeda, mesmo assim ela tentou a obter de volta dando pulos

\- Sei que é o seu pai, mas temos que voltar para a nossa dimensão- falou ela ofegante por causa das tentativas de pegar a moeda.

—Nos os seguimos e depois contamos a ele o que ouvimos- falou Harry, olhando para amiga nos olhos enquanto essa tentava lhe tomar a moeda, ele tentou transmitir um olhar confiante- Assim teremos mais informação sobre eles- declarou por ultimo, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés, só para ter certeza de que ela não pegaria a moeda de volta.

Depois de tentar varias vezes, Hermione parou um pouco para respirar. Enquanto Harry também cansado, alias ele tinha voado de vassoura de feita uma manobra nova e difícil, parou de tentar impedir a amiga.

—Está bem-falou ela, ofegante entre respirações longa. Harry a devolveu a moeda e ela a guardou dentro de sua bolsa - Mas antes temos de nos desfaçar- falou ela enquanto procurava algo dentro da bolsa- Harry se lembra do seu segundo ano- perguntou ela, enquanto observava os sonserinos passando, parecia tentar escolher um.

Como ele poderia esquecer o segundo ano. Aquele ano fora o mesmo em que ele descobriu que era ofidioglota e que quase todos os alunos, que não fossem seus amigos, acusaram de ser o herdeiro de Sonserina.

—Aham- confirmou Harry quando acenou com a cabeça.

—Se lembra de quando entramos no dormitório da Sonserina- perguntou finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar o que queria, ela pegou duas ampolas e tirou da bolsa. Era porção polissuco.

Harry, então, entendeu onde ela queria chegar. Eles iriam pegar o fio de cabelo de alguns sonserinos para fingir ser eles, entrar dentro o dormitório, e, por sua, vê e ouvir o que Harriet e seus amigos planejavam.

—Eu entendi- falou Harry, tomando uma das ampolas das mãos de Hermione - Então cada um pega um fio de cabelo e entramos lá-

—Isso mesmo- falou Hermione. Harry já ia se afastando dela, enquanto ia atras de um menino que serviria, mas Hermione o impediu, agarrando o seu braço- Hey, não se esqueça de desacorda-lo- falou ela o puxando com a mão - E antes que vai como pensava que ia me reconhecer na pele de outra pessoa?- perguntou ela com ar severo

—Ora- falou Harry olhando para os sonserinos que a cada segundo diminuíam mais-Eu tenho certeza que poderia lhe reconhecer em qualquer lugar-

—Está falando que não conseguo me desfaçar bem, é isso?- indagou ela. Parecia que tinha acabado de engolir um limão

—Não- falou Harry rindo um pouco - É que eu te conheço ha tanto tempo que duvido que não a reconheceria, é só isso- explicou Harry- Mas se quiser podemos ir juntos até lá- sugeriu Harry

—Não, não mesmo- falou Hermione largando o braço de Harry do seu aperto-A gente poderia ter um sinal, assim conseguiríamos nos reconhecer, o que acha desse?- perguntou ela, enquanto esfregava a ponta do nariz, ninguém perceberia que aquilo era um sinal.

—Está perfeito- respondeu Harry, então ele se sobressaltou quando se lembrou de algo- Ah e o nosso ponto de encontro é na sala comunal- falou ele

—Pois bem, se lembre de pegar as roupas também- falou ela já se afastando de Harry, parecia seguir uma sonserina morena - Nos nos encontramos lá -falou ela, quando estava a quase dez metros de distancia de logo tratou de seguir o seu também, alias eles tinham uma reunião para ir.

...

Harry tinha encontrado a candidato perfeito para ele lhe tirar os cabelos. Era um garoto moreno de olhos pretos que era despreocupado, nem parecia querer voltar para os dormitórios, o que claro, ajudou muito a Harry, ele o seguiu de dez metros de distancia.

Harry nem precisou se preocupar sobre alguém vê-lo, pois o garoto não tinha quase nenhum amigo e não parecia ligar para seguir outros sonserinos, sendo assim andava sozinho nos corredores.

Quando já tinha subido um lance de escadas, Harry avistou sua oportunidade perfeita, eles estava sozinhos e quase no sexto andar, quando ele viu a armadura, que talvez ficasse um pouco grande demais para ele, mas que ficaria perfeita para o garoto a sua frente, caso este estivesse desacordado.

O garoto ia virando mais uma curva quando Harry gritou:

—Impedimenta- falou ele, erguendo a varinha, quando dessa saiu um feixe de luz, que atingiu o garoto a sua frente bem nas costas.

O garoto pareceu ter acertado uma parede logo a sua frente, sendo jogado para trás. Harry quase caiu junto com o garoto, pois estava muito próximo, mas conseguiu restabelecer o equilíbrio, mesmo que o garoto estivesse em seus braços.

Harry o carregou para um canto escuro, o que, não foi muito difícil, já que este corredor estava praticamente vazio, e por isso era um pouco escuro. Ele olhou para o menino, que permanecia com os olhos abertos, em expectativa, e pensou em como tiraria a roupa dele.

Mais do que tudo, ele desejou ter sua capa da invisibilidade assim seria mais facil, entrar dentro do dormitório e observar, sem que ninguém percebesse sua presença, mas ele não a tinha então teve de improvisar um pouco.

Pensou que seria bastante embaraçoso caso alguém o visse fazendo aquilo, mesmo que não estivesse em sua dimensão, ele ainda teria de ter uma boa explicação para isso. Porem ele continuava a ter de fazer aquilo, então decidiu se apresar. A primeira coisa que fez foi fechar os olhos dele, para que não pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo, assim seria mais difícil culpa-lo por algo, certo?

Então começou tirando as roupas de seu corpo, deixando somente as de baixo, o que ele fez em questão de segundos, em seguida começou a tirar as roupas do menino, foi onde ele teve de usar um pouco de seus poucos músculos, Harry teve de remexer o menino de um lado para o outro para poder fazer aquilo, isso era difícil já que o garoto parecia pesar centenas de quilos e tinha quase a mesma altura de Harry.

Ele terminou o serviço com uma linha de suor escorrendo em sua testa e ofegante, ele já tinha voado de vassoura para salvar Jeff, então aquilo não tinha sido nada fácil para ele. Próxima vez irei me certificar de o azarar dentro de algum banheiro pensou Harry, se lembrando que ainda teria de coloca-lo dentro da armadura.

Por fim, ele vestiu as roupas frouxas em seu corpo e tirou a ampola de dentro de suas vestes. Pensou no quanto devia parecer caótico, ali, vestido em veste folgadas com um garoto ao seu lado desacordado e semi nu. Ele soltou uma risada com aquele logo volto ao seu trabalho, deixando a risada morrer em seu peito. Ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse que estava ali.

Harry se voltou para o menino ao seu lado e pegou um dos vários fios de seu cabelo emaranhado e preto. Ele abriu a ampola e coloco dentro dela o fio de cabelo preto, a porção foi tomando um tom azul forte, quase chegando ao tom do cabelo do menino ao qual o fio pertencia.

—Muito bem, lá vamos nos- falou Harry dando um suspiro, quando levou o conteúdo da ampola a boca. O gosto era de ferrugem e roupa velha, era quase com engolir água de esgoto. Harry quase a vomitou de volta para a ampola, mais no ultimo segundo se pós a engolir tudo.

Quando ela chegou ao seu estomago, Harry sentiu como se não tivesse tomado uma porção, e sim algum animal que tentava sair de sua barriga. Logo sentiu a pele borbulhar e teve certeza de que agora era um misto de Harry Prewett e o garoto ao seu lado. Se sentiu crescer alguns centimentros e seus cabelos ficaram mais comportados, em seu rosto sentiu o nariz alongar um pouco e a visão ficar embaçada.

Logo essas sensações acabaram e Harry podia ver que tinha se tornado um sonserino. Ele tirou os óculos pois não precisava mais deles, e se pôs a trabalhar de novo, agora seria bem mais fácil carregar ele até a armadura.


	30. Capitulo 30

Procura-se Harry Prewett

Harry conseguiu colocar o menino na armadura com tamanho sucesso, que tinha de admitir que estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele já ia se posicionando para voltar ao dormitório, quando ouviu passos apressados passando por ele. Alguém o havia seguido. Será que tinha visto ele usando a porção polissuco Ele estava frito! simplesmente frito!

Esses pensamentos rodavam a turbilhoes em sua mente, ele não tinha ideia do que fazer, sabia que tinha de ter escolhido outro local para desacordar o menino e agora, iria pagar o preço por seu erro. Não pensou ele Eu tenho de arranjar alguma desculpa. Ele se voltou para as suas roupas no chão e viu que se alguém a pessoa o visse com a aquelas roupas ali seria bem mais fácil incrimina-lo. Ele tinha de guarda-las dentro de algo e rápido.

Então ele as pegou do chão com um movimento rápido e as guardou dentro da armadura ao seu lado, os óculos ele guardou dentro das próprias vestes. Os passos que antes ouvi agora tinham cessado, ele se virou esperando encontrar algum outro estudante, mas deu de cara com uma professora McGonagall apressada.

—Oh será onde está aquele garoto- perguntou McGonagall, quando viu que somente Harry na pele de um sonserino estava ali, ela estudou o corredor esperando encontrar alguém escondido - Você o viu passar por aqui, viu Harry Prewett?- perguntou ela

—Uhum- foi a resposta de Harry, sua voz estava mais grossa e forte- Ele foi direto para o térreo disse que não queria nenhuma companhia- esclareceu Harry, desejando que aquilo fosse suficiente para a professora desistir de procura-lo.

—Ele está bem?- perguntou McGonagall preocupada- Eu não me surpreenderia caso não estivesse, não é todo dia que um primerista salva um garoto de uma queda de mais de 100 metros-

—Oh não, ele está ótimo, serio, ele só falou que queria tomar um ar, só isso, longe de todos sabe- respondeu Harry

—Eu realmente precisava falar com ele- admitiu McGonagall - Era sobre hoje, voce viu o que ele fez com a vassoura, mesmo sendo uma das antigas, ele conseguiu voar nela com tamanha agilidade que eu suspeitaria que ele não é um primeiro ano se não fosse por sua aparência- falou McGonagall num sussurro.

Harry soltou uma risada para acalmar a atmosfera. Até McGonagall tinha suas suspeitas sobre ele, não era de se brincar que Harriet achasse que ele era de outra dimensão pensou Harry.

—Realmente, ele é muito bom com a vassoura, mas tenho certeza de que é um primerista, alias sou um amigo dele, se quiser pode me falar o que queria falar com ele, que eu passo o recado- falou Harry, desejando que ela não voltasse a procura-lo caso ele saísse dali, se ela fizesse isso, a sua desculpe iria por água abaixo.

—Está bem, mas não fale nada para ninguém mais alem dele- falou ela e Harry acenou com a cabeça confirmando.

—Eu estava pensando em perguntar a ele se poderia entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinoria- falou McGonagall - Ele e Granger dariam bons jogadores, mas Granger disse que só entrava no time caso Harry Prewett entrasse- falou ela

Harry deu mais uma risada, era a mesma coisa que tinha acontecido em sua dimensão, porem ali ele e Hermione tinha tido a mesma proposta. A oportunidade de subir mais uma vez em uma vassoura, só que dessa vez em um jogo, o deixava muito feliz, mas também preocupado, teria de calcular mais um pouco antes de tomar essa decisão

—Pode deixar que eu aviso para ele- respondeu Harry, olhando para McGonagall, esperava que ela fosse embora depois daquilo.

—Fale também para ele se apressar caso queira entrar no time, o próximo jogo esta quase chegando- falou McGonagall, com um ar severo -Talvez eu mesma devesse avisa-lo não acha- perguntou ela, o olhando desconfiado.

—Não, não, não mesmo- falou Harry ele olhava para McGonagall, tentando transmitir confiança, mas uma visão o fez olhar para outro lado. Era a armadura, alguns fios de cabelo tinha acabado de aparecer por baixo do capacete, aquilo o alarmou- Eu realmente acho que voce deve deixa-lo tomar um pouco de ar, ele disse que... que queria refletir um pouco sobre a vida-

Refletir sobre a vida?De onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia bizarra se perguntou Harry mentalmente. Enquanto isso mais alguns fios saiam pelo capacete, agora estava formando um tufo que seria difícil de esconder.

—Não sabia que ele era desse jeito, sempre pensei que fosse menos melancólico- falou McGonagall se afastando de Harry, estava indo em direção ao térreo - Eu acho que eu devia ir lá mesmo o conforta-lo- falou ela, Harry sentiu o estomago ficar frio.

—Não se preocupe- falou Harry quase gritando, mas quando McGonagall se virou para ele com uma carranca seria, Harry se arrependeu - Ele... ele está bem,ele só quer passar um tempo com... com...com sua namorada - falou Harry, finalmente, encontrando uma desculpa.

—Oh, agora eu entendo- falou McGonagall com os olhos arregalados- Não acha que ele é muto jovem para este tipo de coisa- perguntou McGonagall

—Nah- falou Harry

—Garotos- falou McGonagall revirando os olhos quando saiu dali.

Depois que Harry ouviu os passos se afastando foi que soltou um longo suspiro. Cara aquela tinha sido por muito pouco pensou ele.

Logo se voltou para a armadura e viu que agora os cabelos estavam aos tufos debaixo do capacete. Quem passase por ali com certeza repararia naqueles cabelos pensou Harry.

Então ele decidiu que teria de usar suas vestes por cima da cara do menino assim os cabelos seriam cobertos pelo o pano. Mais uma vez, Harry desejou que estivesse com sua capa da invisibilidade ou que tivesse descordado ele quando estivessem em um banheiro.

Ele esticou as pernas, que agora eram bem mais longas e se voltou para a armadura, no mesmo instante em que tirou o capacete viu uma enxorada de cabelos pretos sair dali, o menino continuava paralisado com os olhos fechado.

Ele pegou as veste, que antes estavam escondidas em alguma região do dorso da armadura, e as ajeito para que os fios todos ficassem cobertos. Depois disso veio a parte dificil: colocar o capacete, ou melhor, entalar a cabeça cheia de cabelos do menino dentro daquele pequeno capacete.

Harry puxou as vestes para baixo, diminuindo o volume dos cabelos do menino,mas não tanto para que esse não pudesse respirar, ele tinha deixado alguns furos, onde era habitado por seu pescoço e agora havia um nariz no lugar.

Ele finalmente colocou de volta o capacete com certo esforço, claro, o que tinha resultado em alguns fios de suor, mas ele havia conseguido, e agora poderia ir para a reunião.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que Harry saiu do corredor indo direto para as masmorras.

...

Quando chegou as masmorras pensou que talvez não conseguisse entrar, já que este estava praticamente vazio e ele não sabia a senha. Mas sua sorte estava prestes a mudar, pois avistou um garoto vindo junto com uma menina, Harry os reconheceu na hora na hora. Era Harriet e Rony, pareciam tentar despistar as pessoas para poderem entrar dentro do dormitório.

Harry se escondeu em um canto escuro o que não foi difícil, pois o sol estava quase pondo. Ele os observou de longe, mas o mais perto possível para ouvir a senha.

—Puro Sangue- falou Rony na frente de uma parede, esta se abriu revelando uma passagem secreta para o dormitório. Ele e Harriet só entraram por ela depois de uma boa revisada nas masmorras.

Harry decidiu esperar um pouco já que seria muito suspeito entrar no dormitório logo atras de Harriet e Rony, demorados dois minutos ou até mesmo mais que isso, Harry não sabia. Ele foi para a frente da parede onde estava a entrada.

—Puro-Sangue- falou ele, repetindo o mesmo que Rony tinha falado, a parede se virou e ele entrou dentro.


End file.
